We Know Sasukekun Secrets
by UsamiUchiha
Summary: Todos tem seus segredos, inclusive Sasuke. Só que os dele são muito mais vergonhosos do que o de qualquer outra pessoa. Pelo menos na cabeça dele.
1. Chapter 1

_We know Sasuke-kun secrets _❤

Pode parecer besteira, mas no momento eu me sinto... Intrigado. Por quê? Bem, acho que é pelo fato que depois de dois longos anos, finalmente, meus pais ouviram a minha prece! Qual? A de mudar de colégio, obvio. Não agüentava mais aquele 'buraco do inferno' como diz o senhor Fugaku, e apesar de terem feito o que eu pedi, porque eu estaria intrigado não é mesmo? Ah, deve ser pelo fato que no novo colégio, até agora, não tem uma pessoa que pareça ser normal, e cá entre nos se eu quisesse ver _escrotisse_ teria ficado naquela outra porra de colégio.

_Mas nada pode ser perfeito, Sasuke!_

Vish... Olha minha consciência aí. Enfim, como todo primeiro dia de aula para um aluno transferido teve toda aquela baboseira de apresentação e eu ter que ficar olhando, ou encarando, todo mundo da classe enquanto o professor, que aparentava ser mais lerdo que a vovó Uchiha, me dava as boas vindas. Mas dentre todas as minhas qualidades as melhores são a minha calma, indiferença e a minha falta de expressão, claro. Dou um sorrisinho sarcástico aqui e outro ali, mas sempre com a minha cara de desprezo eterno pelas pessoas, não importando quem seja. Fazer o que? É coisa de família.

"—Ah, Sasuke-kun... Pode se sentar na ultima carteira da fileira do canto." Disse o professor apontando pro lugar e virando-se para pegar a lista da chamada.

Como um bom aluno –que pelo menos eu ia tentar ser– fui em silencio para o meu lugar, ignorando todo aquele pessoas quase quebrando o pescoço para poder ficar me observando. Joguei minha mochila no chão, próximo a carteira, e finalmente depois de quase meia hora em pé, sentei.

"—Err, Sasuke-kun. Poderia se sentar na cadeira de trás?"

"—Por quê?" Até que para um professor, ele é bem educado. Diferente da antiga escola.

"—Esse lugar já esta ocupado."

"—Hm, mas não tem ninguém..." Falei baixo, um dos meus péssimos costumes: Não falar alto, pelo menos não fora de brigas.

"—E que ele _sempre_ chega atrasado." E não é que o professor tem ouvido bom, deve ser pela profissão.

Para não ter que argumentar mais, apenas fiz o que foi mandado... Pensando bem, não havia uma regra do colégio para que alunos não chegassem atrasados? Ah, que se dane. No momento eu só queria dormir. Uchiha Sasuke, a pessoa mais sonolenta do mundo. Eu tinha esse titulo na outra escola, só porque cochilava aqui e ali. Quando eu finalmente encontrei uma posição confortável e agradecendo em silencio pelo meu lugar ser bem no fundo... Puff! Me vem aquele barulho nojento que a porta faz quando é fechada com tanta força, e deve ter sido bem cômico eu ter levantado a cabeça desesperado nem lembrando aonde estava.

"—Desculpa o atraso!" Um menino estava na mesa do professor se desculpando e gritando feito um louco como se todo mundo fosse surdo.

"—Tudo bem, não é como se fosse a primeira vez... Vá se sentar" O outro apenas sorriu, indo em direção a carteira. "—E, por favor... Silencio."

O moleque reclamou uma ou duas vezes enquanto vinha na minha direção, acabou se sentando na carteira na frente da minha. Pelo menos o dono do lugar chegou, caso contrario ficaria bem puto por terem feito eu levantar, abaixei minha cabeça novamente e voltei para o meu delicioso cochilo. Não demorou muito e o sinal tocou, mas a soneca até fora boa, pois até sonhei –coisas aleatórias como sempre.– Levantei a cabeça, esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão e olhando pela janela, droga, fazia um sol de lascar lá fora.

"—Oi aluno novo!" O menino praticamente gritava como se eu fosse surdo.

"—Olá..." Respondi de maneira educada e apertando os meus olhos para ver-lo melhor, não que eu seja cego, mas eu tava dormindo e minha vista fica super embaçada às vezes.

"—Meu nome é Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" Meu deus, será que ele conseguia falar baixo? Ah, mas também, reparando agora ele é loiro e não parece ser oxigenado.

"—Uchiha Sasuke." Tentei sorrir pouco para parecer simpático, mas do jeito que sou devo ter ficado com cara de idiota.

"—Você ta com uma carinha de quem ta com sono." SOCORRO! O maluco apertou minhas bochechas como se eu fosse uma criança! Sem falar que ele ta fazendo a típica voz de _"bebezinho da mamãe"_.

"—Dobe, o que você ta fazendo?" Olhei pra ele com minha típica cara de desdém. Quem aquele loiro idiota pensa que é pra ficar me apertando assim?

"—Haha, essa sua carinha faz você ficar mais fofo, Teme!" Fofo? Ele disse que eu sou fofo? E ainda me chamou de _Teme_.

Primeiro pensamento que veio na minha cabeça_: Gay. Aquele menino só podia ser gay. Primeiro ele é loiro, me acha fofo, escandaloso..._

Procurei analisar mais um pouco a aparência do Dobe, nada demais... E não que eu esteja interessado, eu só queria tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Hm, loiro, cabelo bem bagunçado, pele meia morena acho que queimada pelo sol, típico garoto amante por esportes, penso eu. Mas o que me chamou atenção mesmo, foram os olhos do filho da mãe. Azuis, mas não aquela coisa aguada ou falsa. É um azul bonito e profundo.

"—Hm, eu agradeceria se você não me chamasse de _fofo_ de novo."

"—Ee, tem razão. Não pega bem, ne." Sorriu.

_Ta, o moleque tinha um sorriso lindo, fazer o que._

"—hm, to com fome." Incrível como eu sempre falo isso quando estou sem assunto.

"—Teme, você tem quantos anos?" Ele perguntou, apoiando as mãos na minha carteira.

"—Dezessete... Por quê?"

"—Pensei que tinha treze."

_Filho da puta._

"—Porque pensou isso?" Levantei uma sobrancelha, não era a primeira pessoa que dizia isso, mas...

"—Sua cara..."

"—Hmpf." Bufei, revirando os olhos. "—Vem cá, o professor morreu?"

"—A gente ta no intervalo." Impressão minha ou ele se segurou muito pra não rir.

"—Eu dormi por quanto tempo?" Ah, meu querido sono incontrolável, se você soubesse o quanto eu gosto de você.

"—Bastante. E por incrível que pareça ninguém percebeu... além de mim."

"—Fico aliviado por isso." Ironizei.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer algo em resposta, uma coisa cor de rosa pulou em cima dele, vou ser dramático, mas senti sua dor. Bom, era uma menina que não parecia ser nada leve. O loiro bufou um pouquinho, para depois dá um grande sorriso pra garota.

"—Baka Naruto! Porque não foi lanchar com a gente? Eu e as meninas ficamos te esperando um tempão!" Que ótimo, a menina era escandalosa também

"—_Cê_ sabe que eu to fugindo delas..." O dobe virou a cara emburrada, e eu ali, assistindo tudo de camarote.

"—Ai preferiu ficar com o _bela adormecida_!" A garota praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

_Pera ai... Quem ela ta chamando de 'bela adormecida'?_

"—Como é que é?" Falei incrédulo, primeiro dia de aula e já estavam me colocando nas discussões.

"—O _Sasu-chan_ não tem nada a ver com isso..." Sasu-chan? S-a-s-u-c-h-a-n? Quem deu permissão pra esse loiro burro me chamar assim?

"—Hey, Dobe! Não me chama assim! E não me envolvam nessa briga de vocês."

"—Não estamos brigando, Teme!"

"—Mas eu estou brigando contigo, Naruto!" Vish, a mulher estava realmente com raiva.

"—Alguém me explica o que esta acontecendo, por favor..." Rangi os dentes de raiva, dando ênfase no 'por favor'.

"—Aaaaaah..." A garota suspirou antes de começar a falar. "—O Naruto deveria ir lanchar comigo e umas amigas, mas o idiota preferiu ficar de papo com você, se esquecendo do compromisso." Alguma coisa me dizia que ela estava se segurando pra não gritar e socar a cara do Dobe.

"—Porque você não foi?" Perguntei pro loiro, só eu que estou sentindo que to me envolvendo demais?

"—Porque a Hinata e a Ino estariam lá."

_Tá, o moleque estava fugindo de mulher... Gay!_

"—E o que tem?" Hm, essa pergunta saiu sem querer.

"—Porque esse tapado tem medo de ex-namoradas." A garota deu um tapa na cabeça do outro, e parece que foi forte.

_Mas, pera ai. Ex-namoradas? O dobe não é..._

"—Não era _só_ por isso! Afinal a Tenten ia também... e a..._"_

"—Naruto!" Beleza, o chamei pelo nome, agora ele vai pensar que somos íntimos. "—Você tem medo de mulher?" Perguntei calmamente, e com medo da resposta, admito.

"—Não é medo! E só que..." Ele abaixou a cabeça, pude notar as bochechas dele começarem a corar.

"—Pff! Deixa eu explicar: Tenten largou o antigo namorado por causa do Naruto. Enquanto a Ino e a Hinata ainda não aceitaram bem a separação..." A garota mantinha uma expressão seria enquanto falava, e isso me dava um pouco de medo.

_Entretanto... Naruto era o garanhão da escola? Mais uma vez você estava equivocado, Sasuke!_

Por um momento eu desejei voltar pra casa, percebi que esse era o lugar mais seguro do mundo... Sem garanhões loiros, e sem loucas que tingem o cabelo de rosa. Alias, reparei agora que a menina tem olho verde. Será que sou o único daqui que não tem olho e nem cabelo claro?

Fingi desinteresse e comecei a olhar pra janela, fazia calor e o sol lá fora estava quente. Céu limpinho... Ooh vontade de me jogar do telhado. Odeio tempo quente, odeio sol... Porque não pode começar a chover?

"—Eu não apresentei vocês ainda, ne?" O loiro disse, quebrando completamente minha concentração na dança da chuva que eu fazia mentalmente.

"—Tsc. Eu sou Haruno Sakura." A garota forçou um sorriso, não adiantava nada ela sorrir agora... Minha primeira impressão sempre será de uma louca raivosa.

"—Uchiha Sasuke." Nem me dei o trabalho de ficar olhando pra ela por muito tempo, voltei a prestar atenção na janela.

"—Nee, Sasuke! A Sakura-chan é minha amiga de infância." O besta sorriu, tendo orgulho de falar aquilo. Legal, mas o que eu tinha a ver? "—Você podia começar a andar com a gente também, pra não ficar só."

Realmente, ficar sozinho em uma escola é uma droga, parece que fica tudo melancólico e você perde a vontade de ir. E alias esse dois não eram tão maus, se eu tivesse senso de humor estaria rindo loucamente. Sério.

"—Hm, por mim tudo bem..." Os dois abriram um sorriso, o Naruto eu até entendo, mas a menina não tava me xingando agorinha?

Depois disso os dois começaram a tagarelar, me contando sobre como se conheceram, que o Naruto já foi apaixonado pela Sakura, e foi ai que eu percebi que ele tinha mau gosto. Nada contra a louca-raivosa. Descobri que o pai do Naruto não é japonês, o que é bem obvio de inicio, e que ambos eram mais novos do que eu, que sou poucos centímetros maior que a Sakura, mas o Dobe é mais alto do que eu. E ah, os dois são filhos únicos, olha a sorte.

_Não que o Itachi seja ruim, mas... Tsc, deixa esse imbecil pra lá._

Contei o básico para eles, que era uma pessoa normal, viviam com meus pais e meu irmão, apesar de ter os outros parentes bem próximos, como tios e etc. E graças a deus o sinal tocou antes que eles começassem a me perguntar mais coisas, acho constrangedor perguntas pessoas e eu quando nunca sei responde-las, afinal, nem de falar muito eu sou. E eu tenho meus segredos também... Todo mundo tem.

_Ok Sasuke, os seus são piores._

Ah, foda-se. Ninguém precisa saber de nada da minha vida se eu não precisar contar. E eu não vou contar! As aulas continuaram normalmente, enquanto eu me perdia em meus pensamentos, hora prestava atenção, hora me perdia de novo e sem eu perceber deu o horário da saída. Me senti feliz e aliviado, e... Porra, espero que o Itachi já tenha vindo me buscar! Dei uma super desculpa pro 'casal' exótico-escandaloso, já que eles queriam que eu fosse pra casa com eles. Enfim, o meu _segredo_ número um é que eu não sei ir pra casa.

_Oras, Sasuke! Como assim não sabe ir pra casa? Não sabendo, cacete!_

Vergonhoso, não é mesmo? Um menino de dezessete anos não sabendo onde fica a própria casa. Admito, não sei que ônibus pegar, se é que tem que pegar ônibus, não sei o numero da minha casa, e já errei a mesma várias vezes. Ah, mas as pessoas têm que me dar um desconto... Eu moro num condomínio fechado, no meio do nada, com todas as casas iguais. Qualquer um confunde o caminho e a casa, e entra na casa de outra pessoa porque a confundiu com a sua. Não tenho memória fotográfica pra me lembrar de tudo, e é sempre o Itachi ou o meu pai que me leva pros lugares... Tudo bem que tem a desculpa de que eu fico olhando o caminho, ah meu querido, eu durmo no carro, ne. Ou fico prestando atenção no meu celular, porque sou uma pessoa ocupada... Com musica.

_Pensando bem, tenho que dá um jeito nesse meu distúrbio de sono_.

Isso é um distúrbio? Ah, tanto faz... O importante é que o Itachi já ta aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

"—Como foi o primeiro dia de aula, gracinha?" O idiota não podia chamar mais atenção, não é? Vestindo roupa preta num calor dos infernos e achando que tava abalando com óculos escuros.

"—Não enche, e vamos embora logo antes que alguém me veja com você..."

Quase corri pra dentro do carro, e como sempre o Itachi andando como se estivesse desfilando, pra mim ele parecia uma gazela ou coisa do tipo, mas varias pessoas achavam charmoso... Bando de loucos. Mas deixe me ser sincero. O _onii-chan _é o tipo de galã lindo que todos desejam, apesar de não ser muito diferente de mim, ele tem o rosto mais maduro e o cabelo dele é grande sendo que ele sempre amarra, o que fica mais _charmoso_ por causa da franja repicada que cai levemente sobre sua face. E sim, eu sou detalhista... Sei que não uso as melhores palavras, mas dane-se.

"—Então, você não me respondeu, como foi a aula?" Ele deu a partida no carro, não sei como essa coisa ainda tem carteira, vive arrancando e passando do limite de velocidade.

"—Normal, nada demais."

"—Dormiu a aula todinha, ne... Bela adormecida." Ele deu o risinho sínico que eu morro de raiva.

"—Não é da sua conta." Bufei, tirando o celular da mochila e colocando os fones.

"—Não conseguiu nenhum amiguinho?" Riu "—Poxa, tem um monte de menininha bonitinha lá também."

"—Aaah, Itachi! Por favor... Me deixa." Era sempre assim, tudo dele era garotas e que eu tinha que arrumar uma namorada, não sei o que preocupava ele... Deve ser culpa.

"—Ah, maninho! Mas você precisa de uma namorada." Não disse.

Ignorei-o, era sempre isso. Ele começava a falar sobre como eu deveria arrumar uma namoradinha pra ter algo que ocupasse minha cabeça, coisa de irmão mais velho. Só que esse cão não é exemplo pra ninguém... 21 anos com um trabalho meia boca só pra ajudar com as despesas, "solteiro" e pensa que eu não sei do segredinho dele. Só o pai e a mãe pra serem lerdos a ponto de não saber da _namoradinha do Itachi_.

Chegamos em casa e eu praticamente pulei do carro, tudo que eu queria era tomar um banho ir pro meu quarto e...

"—Beeeem vindo, Sasuke-chan!" Não, não, não! Não me diz que essa _coisa_ ta aqui!

Antes mesmo de entrar esse cara nojento pulou em cima de mim me abraçando e apertando, coisa que eu amo que façam, sabe? Eu tentava de todo jeito empurrar-lo, mas o filho da puta é bem mais forte que eu. Depois de uma _eternidade_ me abraçando, finalmente pude respirar, mas o que aquele cara tava fazendo ali... Na minha casa?

"—Ah é, Sasuke... O tio Madara vai passar uns dias com a gente." Vi um sorriso muito estranho se formar no rosto do Itachi quando ele disse isso, e admito que fiquei com medo.

"—Porque mesmo?"

"—Nossos pais viajaram e vão ficar um bom tempo fora e o Madara veio me ajudar com a casa..."

"—Pra onde eles foram?" Perguntei incrédulo, como assim meus pais iam ficar fora e me deixaram com um pedófilo e uma gazela do campo!

"—Eles falaram ontem que iam fazer uma 'viajem extrema por toda a Europa' por causa das merecidas ferias" Itachi ia me explicando enquanto ia em direção ao seu quarto, o _titio Madara_ foi pra cozinha terminar o jantar, porque o maluco até de avental tava. "—Eles falaram isso durante o jantar na noite passada..." Foi ai que eu me lembrei que durante o jantar eu estava com fones de ouvido, fazer o que, são meus melhores amigos. "—Então pedi pro Madara vir e o Papai achou uma ótima idéia." Itachi deu ênfase suprema no 'ótima' e nesse momento eu amaldiçoei todos os engenheiros que construíram essa casa e colocaram meu quarto colando com o da gazela.

_Hm, gazela é muito feio. Preciso de um 'adjetivo' melhor pro onii-san._

Organizei meus pensamentos e me pus em direção ao meu quarto, separei minha roupa e guardei minha mochila e fui tomar meu querido banho, afinal ainda teria que enfrentar a comida do _titio Madara_ depois de sair daqui. Liguei o chuveiro e comecei a molhar o cabelo, dane-se que estivesse tarde, eu precisava relaxar! 'Bastante tempo' com esses dois sozinhos dentro de casa não ia ser moleza. Primeiro porque eles acham que eu não sei do segredinho deles... Sabe, não é só por causa do jeito de andar que eu chamo o Itachi de gazela, e não é de graça que eu chamo o Madara de pedófilo. Sim, esses dois têm um caso e acham que são perfeitos em descrição... Tolinhos. Descobri há muito tempo, e é obvio esse ser o motivo pela falta de namoradas do Itachi. Quando eu descobri sobre isso o Itachi tinha 19 anos e não foi de uma maneira muito legal, foi até nojento pra falar a verdade. Não sei o que aquela besta viu naquele velho pedófilo, Madara já deve ter passado dos 40! Tudo bem que ele ainda é super bonitão, tem um corpo trabalhado e o cabelo dele é super repicado, longo e bonito. Mas poxa, o cara ainda é da família. Primo da mamãe pra falar a verdade, mas sempre esteve presente.

_É muito pedir uma família normal?_

E os doidos dos meus pais ainda vão embora, tsc. O jeito era enfrentar o problema de frente. Terminei meu banho, coloquei a roupa e sai andando pela casa enquanto penteava o cabelo.

_Espero que o velho tenha terminado a janta._

Fui à cozinha e vi ele e o Itachi terminando de colocar a mesa, pelo menos até agora eles estavam bem comportados.

"—Vai ter o que?" E que essa comida não me mate de desinteria.

"—Frango assado..." O velho sorriu pra mim. "—Mas eu fiz a salada que você gosta. A Mikoto me ensinou." Hm, espero que ele tenha aprendido direito, nada supera a salada de tomates da mamãe... Nada!

Jantamos como pessoas normais e civilizadas, eu até estranhei... Estranhei muitíssimo pra falar a verdade. Nunca podia imaginar que o velho pedófilo tinha tão boas maneiras à mesa ou que o Itachi sabia comer de boca fechada.

_Deve ser pra não fazer feio na frente do velho._

Ah, e não é que a comida tava gostosa também! Logicamente eu não falei nada, só peguei o meu prato e repeti... E acredita-se que vocês só vão ver isso uma vez na vida. Por quê? Porque Uchiha Sasuke tem estomago fraco. É da minha natureza, oras... Bem, me arrependi amargamente dessa decisão mais tarde, porque fiquei horas e horas com mal-estar me sentindo cheio, pesado e com o estomago doendo. É por isso que eu evito comer na rua também... Já pensou passar mal em lugar publico? Prefiro a morte!

_Sasuke sua bicha fresca!_

Não sou fresco porra nenhuma! E só a verdade... Hm, enfim, depois que toda a _chatice_ passou, eu pude finalmente ir para o meu quarto e para o meu querido computador. Faz mais de dois dias que eu não jogo um bom e velho RPG. Sim, eu gosto. Sim, isso é segredo. Somente pelo fato de que é coisinha de nerd blábláblá e a galera fica com encheção de saco de suprema. Engraçado, eu podia parecer um menino normal e gostar de jogar ao mesmo tempo, porque aquele povo da escola tarado por RPG me parecia tão babaca?

_Quem não parecia ser babaca pra você, Sasuke?_

Fiz uma maratona completa, e é claro que não podia faltar a musica. Coloquei alguns clássicos pra tocar e quando percebi já era mais de 1h da manha. A vontade foi de me esganar... Eu mesmo tinha me prometido que iria dormir cedo por dois motivos: 1º Não dormir tanto na aula. 2º Não ouvir os barulhos que o Itachi faz quando o _titio Madara_ dorme aqui em casa. Praguejei-me o máximo que podia e desliguei o PC bem rápido pra não ter a tentação de ficar mais tempo lá, mas foi ai que veio a vontade latejante... De ir ao banheiro. Sou uma pessoa culta demais pra falar que estou com vontade de mijar, mas é.

_Bem, lá vou eu me aventurar por essa casa de noite._

Não que eu tenha medo de escuro, mas... É chato ficar andando no escuro, principalmente alguém que tem a visão turva que nem eu. E não que minha visão fosse ruim também. Abri a porta do quarto devagar e andei o mais rápido que pude para o banheiro, tropeçando no lindo tapete do corredor que minha mãe insistia em colocar lá, não sei pra que. Mas tudo bem... Sorte que nessa correria toda por estar muito apertado, acabei passando pela porta do Itachi sem problemas, não quero repetir o que houve há três anos atrás.

_Acho que essa foi a melhor ida no banheiro da minha vida._

Nunca me senti tão aliviado em uma madrugada, realmente. Mas agora tinha o problema maior, voltar pro quarto. Desliguei a luz e abri a porta devagar para não fazer muito barulho, perfeito! Agora só tinha que andar vagarosamente até o meu quarto e...

_Foi ai que ouvi um suspiro._

Que não seja do Itachi, que não seja do Itachi, que não seja do Itachi! PORRA! To em frente ao quarto da gazela e acabei de ouvir o suspiro e o "ahnn" mais alto da minha vida. Porra, porra, porra, poooorra! O que fazer agora? Simples, correr. O mais rápido possível de volta pro meu adorado quarto, fechei a porta com cuidado, mas imediatamente pulei na minha cama e me enrolei todinho na coberta. Eu me recuso a ficar ouvindo aquilo, ainda bem que o meu celular e os fones estavam por perto, coloquei no volume mais alto que tinha. Na boa, tem coisa pior que ficar ouvindo seu irmão suspirar e soltar gemidinhos? Não, não tem. Ah, mas sabe o que é _'agradável'_? Você acordar no outro dia, ir tomar o café e ta o seu tio com a cara mais satisfeita do mundo, falando com os passarinhos e cantarolando enquanto prepara panquecas, e o seu irmão com olheiras fundas, rosto cansado, porém super satisfeito e bocejando como se não tivesse pregado os olhos à noite toda.

_Será que eles foram dormir que horas?_

Aff, como se eu fosse ficar pensando nisso. Só dei um "Bom dia" e peguei minhas panquecas, Itachi tava com cara de quem não ia me levar pro colégio hoje... Parecia que um trator tinha passado em cima dele pra falar a verdade. Só me faltava ele mandar o pedófilo pra me levar, o que seria triste, pois ele chama muito mais atenção que o Itachi. Motivo? O velho é muito mais bonito que eu e o Itachi juntos, sem ofensa, mas já disse que ele é um velho enxuto.

_Sem pensamentos gays sobre sua família, Sasuke!_

Ah, impossível. Enfim, depois que terminei meu café, fui tomar banho e me arrumar pro colégio, porque faltar o 2º dias de aula já era sacanagem. Quando estava prontinho, lindo e cheiroso, Adivinhem? O _titio Madara_ também estava prontinho, lindo e cheiroso me esperando na sala.

"—Sasuke, eu vou te levar hoje. O Ita-chan está muito cansado." _Ai meu cristo._

"—Hm, tanto faz." Tanto faz o _escambal_, a verdade era que eu queria sair correndo dali e achar por conta própria o caminho do colégio, mas não. Fui calmamente pro carro, colocando o cinto e os fones...

"—Você vai ficar surdo se ouvir essa coisa muito alto." Ele deu um risinho sarcástico, como sempre.

Decidi ignorar, o velho era tão ignorante quanto eu. Por incrível que pareça. Ainda não sei como, mas ele sabia exatamente onde ficava o meu colégio. Ah, nunca entendo esses adultos e suas _skills_ pra direções e lugares, coisa que eu acho que nunca vou ter.

"—Pronto, pode ir... E boa aula." O pedófilo estacionou e nem sequer abriu os vidros, acho que ele não gostava de chamar atenção que nem o Itachi.

"—Hmm, não vai descer também?"

"—Porque eu desceria?" Tio Madara, eu te amo!

Tá, não é pra tanto. Mas poxa, nessa hora eu quase sorri! Desci do carro e automaticamente o velho saiu e voltou pra casa, acho que ele tava com pressa pra ver a gazela. Enfim, fui andando calmamente pelos corredores, aliás, eu não queria chamar atenção, e nada como andar devagar e em silencio, ouvindo a minha querida musica...

"—SAAAAAAAASUKE!" Pra ter conseguido ouvir mesmo com fones, esse grito foi bem alto.

Tirei os fones e desliguei a musica, guardando o celular de novo, enquanto via um loiro desesperado correndo no meio de um monte de gente.

"—Oi Naruto." Cumprimentei seco quando ele chegou até mim.

"—Hey, quando você chegou, eu tava te esperando no portão!" O Dobe fazia uma carinha de birrento estressado, era por isso que as meninas gostavam tanto dele?

"—Hm, agorinha... a gente deve ter se desencontrado." Entrei na sala indo até o meu lugar, sendo seguido por Naruto que sentou na minha frente.

"—A Sakura-chan nem chegou ainda..."

"—Vocês moram perto, não moram?" Fingi desinteresse, afinal, aquilo nem era da minha conta.

"—Não, não muito, pra falar a verdade." Ele parecia meio triste, estranho.

"—O que houve _usuratonkachi_?" Olhei pra ele sério, fazendo a melhor cara sem expressão que tinha.

"—Ahn, nada..."

"—Fala logo, _dobe!_"

"—Hm... E que, somos amigos agora, não é?" Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos, e eu fiquei acho que pela primeira vez com cara de bobo. Porra, como podia ter olhos tão bonitos assim?

_Sem falar que o vi sério pela primeira vez._

Em minha opinião aquilo tudo era muito repentino para ser algo que mal tinha dois dias... Mas acho que posso considerar os sentimentos do _dobe_, ne.

"—Ué. Somos... não?" Fiz um tom descontraído qualquer, e ai sim, o loiro começou a sorrir... Uma coisa eu tinha que concordar: Sorrisos ficavam bem melhor nele.

"—Sim! Hmm... Obrigado." Ele continuou sorrindo e olhando pra mim.

Não entendi direito o porquê de ele me agradecer, eu apenar assenti com a cabeça e devolvi um meio sorriso. E por um quase uma fração de segundo eu me perdi nos olhos dele... Tão azuis...

_Sasuke, volta pra terra guri!_

Opa, voltei! Aff, acho que ando passando tempo demais com aquelas duas criaturas lá em casa, bichisse é contagioso, ou não, vai saber. E bem, depois que eu sai dos meus devaneios sobre bichas e gazelas com pedófilos, vi que a Sakura já tinha chegado e conversava toda eufórica com o Naruto porque alguém no corredor parou ela pedindo para sair com a mesma, ou algo assim... Puff! Coisinha chata. Sou o único desse mundo que não pensa em namorar e etc?

Depois que o professor chegou e eu pude ter um pouco de silencio e tirar um bom cochilo, já que fui pregar o olho mais de 1h da manha. Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, ou pelo menos pra mim foi bem pouco. Dormi três aulas direto e quando acordei estava no intervalo. E a Sakura ainda tava falando do carinha que brotou do nada pra falar com ela...

"—Nee, Sasuke-kun... Você não tem namorada?" A garota continuava me encarando querendo a resposta, ignorando completamente minha cara de mau humor.

"—Não." Respondi seco.

"—Nunca teve nenhuma?" Ela inclinou a cabeça pro lado, como se fosse um cachorrinho, e o Naruto me olhava calado.

"—Nenhuma."

"—_Teme_, você nunca beijou ninguém?" Foi ai que todas as células do meu corpo gelaram. Só de lembrar-me daquele_ beijo_ fazia tudo gelar.

"—Claro que já! Dobe!" Foi impulso, eu juro. Afinal eu também não queria ser visto como o menininho inocente.

"—Ué, mas você disse..." Agora ambos me olhavam com duvida, é Sasuke, você se ferrou.

"—Eu sei o que eu disse."

"—Então quem você beijou?" Meninas, sempre curiosas.

"—Ah, vocês não conhecem..."

"—Ah, Sasu-chan, fala o nome e se era bonita."

"—Já disse pra não me chamar de Sasu-chan!" Quase gritei com o loiro, porque eles insistiam tanto naquilo mesmo?

"—Sasuke, não tem motivos pra esconder, ou..."

"—Ou..." repeti, aquela garota me dava nos nervos por ser tão esperta.

"—Foi um garoto?" Olha, devo ter ficado com uma cara de bobo tremenda nessa hora porque a coisa-rosa soltou um risinho super sacana.

_Fudeu,Sasuke!_

Minha vontade de correr era tremenda, mas minhas pernas tremiam, se eu tentasse ia cair, certeza. Enquanto isso o Naruto me olhava com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada...

_Aprendi que gosto mais dos loiros._

"—Qual é o nome dele?" De repente os olhos verdes da garota brilharam e aquilo dava medo.

"—...Ta-chi." Falei baixo, bem baixo.

"—OQUE?" Ah, Naruto. Porque tão escandaloso?

"—Itachi!" Dá pra alguém me explicar porque eu tava contando isso para aqueles dois?

Eu senti o meu sangue ferver, e minhas bochechas inflarem e apesar disso tudo, sentia meu corpo gelar e as mãos tremerem... Enquanto a Sakura dava uns pequenos surtinhos e pulinhos, e o Naruto ficava me olhando com aquela cara de lesado dele.

_Ê Sasuke, hora de mudar de escola de novo._

"—Mas Teme, você não disse ontem que o nome do seu irmão era Itachi?"

_Porra, porque eu não aprendo a mentir?_

Pensei que meu coração tinha parado por um estante, e eu sentia meu rosto queimar, devia estar mais vermelho que tomates, quem manda ser tão branco. A Sakura parou com o "Showzinho" dela e ficou me encarando esperando uma resposta.

"—Eu vou contar, mas se algum de vocês tocar nesse assunto, com quem quer que seja... Eu mato ambos! " Olhei pros dois, mesmo vermelho ainda mantinha meu tom autoritário.

"—Ok!" Eles disseram juntos, sem nem piscar, esperando as minhas explicações.

Então eu comecei a lhes contar, de uma noite escura e fria que meus pais não estavam em casa, e o Itachi chegou bêbado. Adivinha pra quem sobrou cuidar da gazela? Isso, pra mim! Eu tive que enfiar ele no chuveiro, arrumar comida e quando eu fui colocar ele pra dormir, o louco me puxou achando que eu era alguma das putas dele e me beijou... E ainda enfiou aquela língua nojenta dele na minha boca! Quer saber como traumatizar um garoto de 14 anos, é só fazer isso. Colocar o irmão bêbado e com muito sono dentro de casa. E não tem esse papo de: Mas foi há três anos e o coitado não sabia o que estava fazendo... Foda-se, eu fiquei traumatizado! E o puto não se lembra de nada.

Agora aqueles dois que eu conhecia há dois dias sabiam do meu maior segredo, e estavam olhando pra mim boquiabertos.

"—Que lindo!" To começando a achar que a Sakura é doida.

O sinal tocou, como se fosse pra me salvar de qualquer outro comentário, mas eu fiquei assustado. Naruto ficou me olhando como se estivesse visto um fantasma e depois ficou pensativo durante todo o período, o que me deu medo porque pra mim loiros não tem neurônios, principalmente o _dobe._ Depois que a aula terminou a Sakura saiu correndo, provavelmente pra ver o 'novo namorado' enquanto eu e Naruto ficamos por ultimo.

"—Você ta estranho, _dobe_!" Joguei direto, odeio rodeios.

"—Ah, nem to! _Teme_!" Ah, ele tava gritando, isso é bom. Bom não... Normal. "—Hm... Sasuke... Você vai pra casa de carro hoje de novo?"

"—Sim, por quê?"

"—Ah, nada... Então até amanha." O loiro sorriu e depois saiu correndo... Estranho.

_Ah, mas não tem pessoas normais nessa escola Sasuke!_

Isso é verdade. Fiquei esperando o Madara que não demorou muito, e pude finalmente voltar pra casa, precisava relaxar bastante depois de hoje.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto, não ia conseguir encarar o Itachi hoje. O Madara foi super gentil dentro do carro e ficou caladinho, e olha que o velho estava todo arrumado, tinha até amarrado o cabelo e admito que ficou muito bom. Tirei o uniforme do colégio e me joguei na cama, tenho que parar com isso, senão algum dia eu ainda vou quebrar essa cama. Liguei o PC só pra ouvir musica e fiquei encarando o teto.

_Pra falar a verdade eu não sei por que to assim..._

Acho que to cansado, eu mal dormi na aula hoje e não sei, mas o Naruto me parecia estranho... Ah, porque mesmo eu estou tão _bolado_ com um menino que conheci há dois dias? E o tempo passa tão rápido quando estamos deitados pensando em nada. Acredite ou não já são 8:30 da noite. Madara já me gritou mil vezes pra comer, fingi que estava dormindo, não tava com animo pra comer e nem pras perguntinhas sem graça do Itachi sobre a escola.

"—Moleque, eu já te chamei milhões de vezes... Dá pra pelo menos responder?" Ah, a voz grossa e amedrontadora do Madara sério. Faz qualquer um ter arrepios.

"—Não to com fome." Virei pra parede, estava no meu momento de birra.

"—Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola?" O velho estava sério, ele sentou na beirada da cama fitando o nada.

_O velho estava de avental de novo._

"—Não... Eu só." Me virei pra ele.

"—Eu sei que aconteceu algo" Às vezes o Madara parecia um parente de verdade.

"—Sabe _tio_..." Eu devo ta muito mal, até chamei o pedófilo de 'tio'. "—Eu não sei o que eu tenho."

"—Ficou triste do nada?"

"—Sim." Me sentei, abraçando meus joelhos, desviando o olhar.

"—Sabe que isso não existe, ne?" Madara era ótimo no quesito: Fazer o Sasuke se sentir idiota. "—Me conta o que houve hoje, e eu vejo se posso ajudar."e de verdade

"—Tsc." Respirei fundo e comecei... "—Eu tava na escola conversando com uns amigos, e eu acho que falei coisas constrangedoras demais..."

"—Só isso?" Madara me olhou com uma cara de desdém que deu vontade de socar.

"—Não... hmm." Continuei tentando ignorar. "—Um deles ficou estranho... Depois disso."

"—Ah, entendo." Ele levantou e ficou me encarando. "—Olha, porque você não levanta essa sua cabecinha oca, vai jantar e amanha pergunta o que aconteceu? Alias esses moleques da sua idade são todos doidos."

_Apenas afirmei com a cabeça, afinal ele tinha razão._

O jantar foi tranqüilo, o Itachi ficou calado. Acho que o pedófilo contou pra ele que eu não estava nos melhores dias. Isso era o que eu mais gostava nesses dois, apesar das brincadeiras, provocadas e do caso deles, eles sabiam ser uma família quando era preciso. Depois da refeição o Itachi foi ver TV enquanto o Madara lavava a louça...

_Impressão minha, ou o onii-chan ta fazendo o velho de empregada?_

Antes ele do que eu, não é mesmo? Fui ver TV com a gazela, eu estava chateado demais para ir pro meu quarto, o que com certeza ia me deixar pior do que eu já estava. Sentei no sofá do lado do Itachi, e como sempre, o louco me abraçou como ele sempre fazia quando éramos crianças e infelizmente ele nunca perdeu esse habito. Eu me deixei levar, fazia tempo que eu não cedia por um carinho desses, principalmente do Itachi.

_Agora se fosse minha mãe, seria outra historia._

Ah, eu sempre fico abraçado com a minha mãe conversando ou só relaxando... Por quê? Porque é bom. E não venha me chamar de: "_Bebê da mamãe._" Porque isso não rola. Ah, eu gosto sim de ficar conversando com a minha mãe, afinal ela é muito mais compreensiva que o meu pai. E bem, o colo do Itachi era bem confortável, não prestei bem atenção em quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas acho que foi bastante.E eu já tinha esquecido completamente da historia de hoje cedo no colégio, até dei umas cochiladas no colo da gazela.

"—Vocês ficam tão fofinhos quando estão juntinhos assim..." Ouvi a voz do pedófilo, ele devia ter terminado de limpar a casa.

_Continuei fingindo que estava dormindo._

"—Já ta tarde, ne" Era o Itachi, e ele mexia no meu cabelo de um jeito muito bom. "—Ele deve ta cansado."

"—Quer que eu leve ele pro quarto dele?"

"—Mas o Sasuke é pesado..."

_Ah, Itachi seu filho da mãe, ta me chamando de gordo eee?_

"—Hmm... o que foi?" As vezes eu sou tão bom ator que me impressiono comigo mesmo.

_Era melhor "acordar", vai que a conversa ia pra um rumo diferente._

"—Ah, você acordou... Vai pra cama dormir direito, tem aula amanha." Apesar de tudo a gazela tinha razão, eu tinha aula e já estava sonolento.

"—Hm..." Fiz uma cara de revolta só pra não perder o costume. "—Boa noite, _nii-chan_. Boa noite, _tio._"

Subi quase correndo pela escada, não perdendo o costume de pular na cama assim que cheguei ao quarto. Embrulhei-me e comecei a dormir, estava cansado. No dia seguinte a escola foi normal, Naruto e Sakura continuavam os mesmos escandalosos de sempre e eles pareciam ter _'esquecido'_ ou _'não ligado'_ pra historia que contei para ambos ontem. Sakura ainda estava toda animada por causa do namorado novo, e o Naruto ainda ficava me encarando de maneira estranha, e é claro que meus cochilos na sala ainda eram freqüentes.

Foi mais ou menos assim que se passaram duas semanas, nessa mesma rotina. Eu sentia que tinha me tornado mais _amigo_ desses dois, e que pelo menos durante cinco noites eu ouvia pancadas da cama de Itachi na parede. Naruto sempre me chamava para voltar pra casa com ele, afirmando que sabia onde era meu condomínio e que ficava perto do apartamento que ele morava, não culpo o coitado, depois que a Sakura arranjou o namoradinho novo o _dobe_ passava grande parte do tempo comigo, e eu não podia voltar pra casa com ele como a coisa-rosa fazia.

_Logicamente é por causa daquele meu probleminha com aquelas casas idênticas do condomínio._

Mas eu acho que deveria agradecer um pouco, afinal eu e Naruto ficamos muito amigos por causa disso, ele sempre me aporrinhava e acabávamos nos xingando, brigando e depois de meia hora estávamos conversando de novo. Eu gostava desse tipo de relação. Apesar de ser apenas duas semanas, eu sabia que não era algo falso nem rotineiro. Era algo novo e que me deixava feliz. Acreditem, o _dobe_ já me fez rir com as palhaçadas dele.

Era sexta feira da segunda semana de aula que eu freqüentava aquela escola e também na qual meus pais tinham saído de viajem, finalmente o sinal tinha tocado e estávamos de saída. Entretanto inesperadamente pela primeira vez, o Itachi ou o Madara, seja lá quem ia me buscar hoje, estava atrasado. Depois de 5min de espera, ou mais o meu celular tocou.

"—Que foi Itachi? Você ta atrasado!" Controlei minha voz pra não gritar no meio da multidão de alunos.

_Odeio esperar._

"—Então irmãozinho, hoje eu e o Madara temos uma festa da empresa pra ir... Você pode voltar pra casa, certo?"

"—OQUE?" me exaltei um pouco, mas... Porra! O que tem na cabeça do Itachi?

Tudo bem que o Madara é um advogado importante que trabalha quando quer, mas o Itachi não podia abandonar o irmão na escola sozinho por causa do namorado... Podia?

"—Ah, Sasuke! Você já tem 17 anos... Se não quiser andar muito é só pegar o ônibus verde que passa aqui em frente." Suspirei, se pelo menos o Itachi tivesse me ligado mais cedo eu não tinha dispensado o Naruto. "—Então, até logo. Quando chegar em casa me liga."

Minha maior vontade era de ter dito: "_Divirta-se no motel_", mas eu sou um irmãozinho muito educado pra isso, apenas disse "_tchau, até amanha._" Praguejei até o cão por causa disso, mas não tinha outra opção senão ir andando, já que eu tinha deixado todo o meu dinheiro em casa, puta mania de economizar. Eu tava tão puto que nem prestava atenção no caminho e ignorando completamente o _dobe _encostado no muro do colégio.

"—_Teme!_" O loiro gritou. Ele não sabia o quanto eu amava os gritos dele... Ironia a parte.

"—Pensei que você já tinha ido pra casa."

"—Ah, é que eu não vi o carro do seu tio e decidi esperar..." Ele falou mais baixo do que de costume.

"—Como?" Questionei, era tão ruim assim voltar pra casa sozinho que ele ficava me esperando?

"—Hm, nada... Mas então, seu tio ta bem atrasado hoje, ne?" Ele sorriu meio... _Nervoso?_

"—Ele não vem." Dei de ombros, falando como se não me importasse.

"—Então, vai pra casa sozinho?" Apenas balancei a cabeça em resposta. "—Quer ir comigo?"

"—Por mim tudo bem." Ta que eu fingia desinteresse, mas no fundo eu estava agradecendo aos céus por terem mandando o Naruto.

Quando eu aceitei ir pra casa com ele, foi como se os olhos dele brilhassem. Eram realmente muito bonitos, acho que sei por que todas essas garotas ficam correndo atrás dele.

_Hey, eu também tenho algumas fãs, hm'!_

Fomos andando, pois eu estava sem dinheiro e o Naruto gostava de caminhar. Oh menininho pra gostar de se mexer, deve ser por conta da hiper-atividade. Na escola ele pratica quase todos os esportes e está sempre em primeiro lugar. Eu ficava impressionado, já que sou o maior _corpo-mole _do mundo. Pelo menos eu era bom em literatura e história, coisa que o _dobe _é péssimo. Ficamos caminhando e conversando por um bom tempo, virando em algumas ruas na qual eu nem prestava atenção direito.

_Ah Sasuke, você nunca vai aprender o caminho._

"—Estamos quase chegando."

"—Como você sabe aonde é o condomínio?" Eu já estava começando a ficar com as pernas doendo, não era costume andar tanto.

"—Ah, quando você me disse como era sua casa, eu lembrei que passava em frente a um condomínio assim todos os dias com a Sakura-chan e que ficava bem perto da minha casa." Ele riu baixo.

"—Hm, e onde você mora, _dobe_?"

"—Sabe aquele prédio bem grande, a mais ou menos umas quatro ruas de frente pro condomínio?" Balancei a cabeça positivamente em resposta. "—Então, é lá."

"—Perai, você mora naquele prédio enorme e lindo?" Devo ter feito uma cara de bobo porque ele soltou um risinho.

"—Moro sim, por quê?" Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso no rosto... Às vezes me irritava.

"—Tsc..." Desviei o olhar. "—Desde que eu me lembro, eu sempre admirei aquele prédio por ser tão grande e bem feito..." Minha voz saiu mais baixa e tremida do que eu queria, eu tinha que dá um jeito nesses meus probleminhas de tom de voz.

"—S-Sério? _Teme_, se você quiser você pode ir pra lá algum dia." O loiro deu um leve tapa nas minhas costas... Olhei pra ele em desaprovação.

"—Já disse pra não me bater." Mantinha sério... "—Mas... Eu adoraria ver o prédio por dentro." Suspirei, vendo mais um sorriso no rosto do _dobe._

"—Ok, tem uma vista linda do terraço também..."

Depois de o Naruto me falar mil e uma maravilhas sobre a vista e o design interno do prédio, eu ficava com mais e mais vontade de ir lá. Desde quando eu era um molequinho eu ficava olhando pra lá, admirando aquela maravilha mobiliária! O _dobe_ foi gentil e disse que eu poderia ir visitar-lo. E com toda essa euforia sobre prédios, casas e vistas de terraço, eu mal percebi quando finalmente estava em frente ao portão do condomínio.

"—Então, está entregue."

"—Er... Obrigado." Sorri sem graça, por dois motivos...

_1º Eu não era acostumado em sorrir, 2º Eu ainda não sabia qual daquelas casas era a minha._

"—Não foi nada, _teme._"Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro. "—Até segunda..."

Não sei se foi impulso ou desespero, mas antes que o Naruto fosse embora eu puxei ele pelo pulso.

"—S-Sasu-ke? O que foi?" Ele tinha que gaguejar, ne? Já não bastava eu estando sem graça.

"—É que eu, bem... eu..." Revirei os olhos, porque mesmo eu tava pedindo ajuda pro _dobe_?

"—Você o que?" Percebi um tom de preocupação na voz do outro, eu tava tão tenso assim?

"—Eu não sei qual dessas é minha casa, _usuratonkachi!_" Quase gritei na rua. Viva ao meu autocontrole.

"—..." Foi ai que o _dobe_ começou a rir alto, e eu tive vontade de me matar. "—Como assim não sabe qual é sua casa?"

"—Não sabendo." Revirei os olhos.

"—Ah, Sasuke! Só você mesmo..." Ele continuava rindo, eu já estava ficando irritado. "—Sabe pelo menos qual é o numero da casa?"

"—Não..."

"—Como não?"

"—Pra que eu vou saber o numero da minha casa?"

"—Pra momentos como esse..." 1x0 pro Naruto.

"—Olha, eu sei que eu moro perto da quadra." Me virei, indo em direção ao portão, abrindo-o.

"—Quer que eu te ajude a procurar?" Ele me seguiu, entrando no condomínio logo depois de mim.

"—Se não quiser pode ir pra casa." Olhei pra ele sem expressão.

"—Poxa, _teme_! Você podia ser mais carinhoso." Ele fez bico, era sempre assim quando eu dizia algo que ele não gostava. "—Mas eu vou te ajudar sim."

Ficamos procurando alguma casa que eu me lembrasse pelo menos um pouco, mas com todas iguais ficava complicado, demos algumas voltas pelo condomínio, enquanto eu interiormente começava a ficar desesperado. Então o Naruto teve a brilhante idéia de ligar pro Itachi e perguntar o numero da casa, bem, ainda era 6h... O Itachi não deveria ta fudendo há essa hora, ou sendo fudido. Vai saber? Liguei pra ele e adivinhem? Não, ele tava sóbrio e em lugar publico. Mas o numero da casa era _36_ e ela ficava bem no final, depois da quadra. Desliguei o telefone antes que ele pudesse falar alguma merda e fui com o Naruto achar a casa. Até que não demorou muito e conseguimos achar a casa

_Eu mal me agüentava em pé, nunca tinha andado tanto._

"—Bem, agora sim... Está entregue." O loiro disse, enquanto eu destrancava a porta. "—Ué, você ta sozinho?"

"—E vou ficar até amanha a tarde" Suspirei, aqueles dois iam me pagar. "—Bem, obrigado de novo, Naruto... Sério."

_Acho que vi o sorriso mais bobamente lindo dele agora._

"—Você me chamou de 'Naruto'." Ele riu baixo. "—Não foi nada, Sasuke."

Poxa, eu sei que mal chamo ele de Naruto, apenas de _dobe_ e _usuratonkachi_, mas é sério que ele fica feliz assim?

"—Er, desculpa pelo incomodo também... Se você quiser entrar e descansar um pouco, tudo bem." Qualé, eu também oferecia hospitalidade com quem me ajudava tanto que nem o _dobe_.

"—Eu adoraria, mas não vai dar... Meu pai já deve ta atrás de mim." Eu balancei a cabeça, droga... Ia ter que ficar sozinho. "—Até mais Sasuke, se você se sentir muito só, me liga que eu venho." O _dobe_ deu um risinho sarcástico, porém fofo.

"—Como se eu fosse me sentir só, e mesmo se me sentisse, até parece que chamaria você!" Provoquei, adorava provocar-lo.

"—_Teme!_" Sabia que ele ia ficar irritado. "—Hum! Deixa eu ir então já que vossa alteza não gosta de companhia..." O loiro esticou a língua pra fora... Insolente, ele tava mesmo me dando língua!

_Isso me lembra que o Madara uma vez me disse que quem dá língua pede beijo... Depois que ele me disse isso eu nunca mais dei língua pra ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa._

Eu me despedi do Naruto apenas acenando com a mão e dizendo um "até logo" que saiu mais pra mim do que pra ele. Tranquei a porta, joguei minhas coisas no meu quarto e fui pro banheiro, precisava de um banho, urgente! Acho que nunca andei tanto na minha vida toda como hoje. Meus pés doíam, meus ombros, minhas costas, minhas pernas. Liguei o chuveiro e tomei um banho rápido, porém, muito bem tomado e relaxante, quando terminei vesti meu querido pijama... E é claro que eu estava faminto, claro não... É mais do que obvio. Só que não tinha quase nada de comida, fiz apenas um macarrão de micro-ondas, caso ficasse com fome mais tarde eu comia biscoitos.

_Ah Sasuke, a casa tava tão vazia e silenciosa que dava vontade de dançar de felicidade._

Até parece que eu ia dançar, não é? A única coisa que eu fiz foi me jogar no sofá depois de comer e ligar num canal qualquer, mas não demorou muito pra eu pegar no sono ali mesmo. Outra coisa que eu adorava naquela casa era o sofá, quase sempre eu cochilava lá, isso quando eu não dormia por lá mesmo, ele é confortável, deus!

Não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi, mas só sei que acordei com o barulho irritante da campainha. Praguejei milhões de vezes antes de atender a porta, com certeza a minha cara de bunda ia espantar quem quer que fosse.

"—Boa Noite, _teme!_" Na boa, o que esse moleque está fazendo aqui.

"—_D-O-B-E..._" Acho que qualquer um podia perceber o tom de ódio na minha voz e o meu olhar mortal e sanguinário... Menos o _dobe._"—Que porra você tá fazendo aqui? Você sabe que horas são?"

"—20:30... E eu sabia que você estava se sentindo sozinho e tremendo de frio, por isso eu vim." Ou eu estava ficando louco, ou o Naruto que tava... Ele entrou na minha casa sem permissão e sentou no sofá como se não fosse nada.

"—Eu não me lembro de ter ligado pra você."

"—Eu sou um menino esperto e já vim logo." Ele sorriu bobo, humf. "—Ah Sasuke! Deixa de ser mal humorado, eu sou seu amigo. Eu estou entediado e você está sozinho, qual o problema de uma visitinha." O _dobe_ revirou os olhos, eu ainda estava em pé encarando-o parecendo aquelas mães que interrogam os filhos que chegam em casa depois da meia-noite.

"—. . ." Suspirei. "—Tudo bem, pode ficar, mas já vou avisando que não tem nada pra comer ou fazer."

"—Tudo bem..." Ele sorriu. "—Alias, belo pijama." O loiro idiota fez questão de me analisar de cima a baixo, me fazendo corar um pouco e ficar irritado com isso.

É, aquela ia ser uma noite mais longa –e talvez mais agitada– do que quando Itachi e Madara dormem juntos no mesmo teto.

_Afinal o loiro era um verdadeiro furacão._


	4. We also know Narutokun Secrets sidefic

"We also know Naruto-kun Secrets ❤"

Pode parecer estranho, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou quieto na sala de aula, só porque meu amigo acabou de contar que o primeiro beijo dele foi com o irmão. Eu sei que soa estranho falar assim, parece até que foi proposital, só que na verdade foi acidente pelo irmão dele estar morto de bêbado. Mesmo assim, não era pra eu estar tão abalado assim... Acho que isso nem é abalo. Nem sei por que to pensando tanto nisso... Será que é ciúmes? Deve ser.

_Porque alguém sentiria ciúmes de um amigo?_

Porque esse alguém _gosta_ do amigo, única explicação. Sim, eu... Naruto Uzumaki, que vivo cercado de meninas, está aqui sentindo esse tipo de coisa pelo aluno novo, no qual conheceu apenas há poucos dias. Na verdade as pessoas acham que eu o conheci há poucos dias, mas eu já vi o Sasuke a algum tempinho atrás. Eu pensei que nunca ia encontrar ele de novo, mas graças ao destino maravilhoso ele se mudou pra minha escola e ficou exatamente na mesma classe que eu.

_Às vezes eu me surpreendia com a sorte que tinha, por mais que demorasse a agir._

O sinal da saída tocou, fazendo dispersar os meus pensamentos. A Sakura-chan saiu praticamente correndo da sala como sempre. Eu fui me despedir do _teme_, mas ele começou a me encher de perguntas, falando que eu estava estranho e etc. Como ele ia voltar de novo pra casa de carro, sai correndo para alcançar a Sakura.

"—S-A-K-U-R-A-C-H-A-N!" Gritei correndo em direção a portaria, ela sempre ficava lá me esperando e se despedindo das amigas.

"—Baka Naruto! Não precisa gritar!" Ela fechou a cara, mas em poucos segundos já estava rindo de novo. "—Sasuke-kun vai de carro de novo?"

"—Aham..." Começamos a caminhar, a Sakura-chan no mesmo prédio que eu, isso era bom, somos amigos desde muito tempo.

"—Você gosta tanto assim do Sasuke-kun pra ter ficado com tanto ciúmes assim?" Sakura-chan sabia de tudo que acontecia comigo, ela me conhecia muito bem também.

"—Não to com ciúmes!" Quase gritei... "—E só que... hm..."

"—Pensando bem você nunca me contou porque você gosta dele, só me disse que gosta... Porque não me explica tudo agora?"

Continuamos andando até chegar a uma praça que ficava bem perto do nosso prédio. Sentamos em um banquinho debaixo de uma arvore, estava um clima até agradável. Comecei a contar pra ela que há praticamente um mês atrás ou mais, o nosso professor de educação física selecionou alguns alunos para participar de um campeonato de verão numa outra escola, que por pura coincidência era o colégio antigo em que o _teme_ estudava. Aquele foi um dia divertido, participei de vários esportes e estava feliz com a minha equipe ganhando praticamente a maioria.

_Foi ai que eu vi uma coisa correndo..._

O jeito que ele corria era engraçado e desajeitado, na verdade, acho que uma pessoa sem pés se movia mais rápido e de jeito menos engraçado do que _aquilo_. Ele estava sendo obrigado a participar da gincana, só pode. Não tinha preparo físico nenhum, era magro e pequeno. Fiquei o observando de longe, me contendo para não rir, mas então, quando acabou a prova e sentou no chão cansado, eu pude perceber melhor o rosto dele... E era um dos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. Não era feminino, mas tinha traços bonitos, e foi nesse momento que eu senti uma pontadinha no meu coração. Devia ser a flecha do cupido. Depois não foi difícil descobrir que ele era Uchiha Sasuke, que odiava educação física e como eu suspeitava estava naquela gincana por pura pressão dos professores. Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo eu fiquei pensando nele por uns bons dias... Mas não imaginava que ia acontecer dele se transferir pra minha escola quase um mês depois.

_Era sorte demais._

"—Ah, então foi isso..." Os olhos da Sakura brilhavam, ela é o tipo de garota que me apóia em qualquer situação... Isso é muito bom.

"—Foi, mas ele nem me viu aquele dia, ou não lembra... Ele estava quase morto de tanto fazer exercício." Eu soltei um risinho divertido ao lembrar-me do _teme_ correndo.

"—Já sei!" Perfeito, mais uma idéia da Sakura-chan! "—Sabe, um garoto da sala da Ino me chamou pra sair hoje, você se lembra?"

"—Lembro sim." Inclinei minha cabeça pro lado, eu não era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes do mundo.

"—Sabe, eu posso usar isso como desculpa... Da classe toda, o Sasuke só fala comigo e contigo, eu posso sair com esse garoto depois da aula e você pode voltar sozinho com o Sasuke pra casa algum dia..." Ela sorriu, dando mini pulinhos.

"—Hm, Boa, Sakura-chan!" Abri um largo sorriso me levantando e abraçando a rosada. "—Agora só preciso de um dia em que o Sasuke deixa a preguiça de lado e vá andando pra casa..."

"—Vish! Isso pode demorar Naruto..." Eu e ela rimos juntos, afinal não tinha nada mais preguiçoso que o Sasuke quando se tratava de andar ou fazer exercícios.

Mas eu não estava preocupado com isso, afinal, eu tinha a minha incrível sorte do meu lado... E se o destino trouxe o Sasuke pra perto de mim, não ia demorar muito pra ter ele _só_ pra mim.


	5. Chapter 4

"—_Temeeee_! Você não tem lamen instantâneo?" Ouvi um grito da cozinha, me arrependi amargamente de ter deixado o _dobe_ fuçar lá.

"—Pra que eu teria uma coisa horrível dessas?" Respondi num tom mais educado do que o costume. "—Ainda mais instantâneo."

"—Vai me dizer que você não gosta de comida instantânea..." O _dobe_ voltou da cozinha com apenas um pacote de biscoitos e sentou do meu lado.

"—Macarrão instantâneo é horrível, acho que a única coisa desse tipo que eu como é sopa." Revirei os olhos, fingindo que estava prestando atenção no desenho chato que o Naruto escolhera pra gente assistir.

"—Nossa, você é muito enjoado com comida." Ele me ofereceu o pacote de biscoitos, eu peguei um, comendo devagar. Ao contrario dele que devorava tudo.

"—Desculpa ter bom gosto e não comer porcarias instantâneas." Olhei de relance pra ele.

"—Hm..." Ele resmungou comendo o ultimo biscoito e deitando no sofá. "—_Teme,_ o que tem pra fazer?"

"—Dormir." Respondi levantando do sofá e começando a subir as escadas, como esperado o Naruto veio atrás de mim.

"—Dormir? Mas são... 22h ainda." Revirei os olhos, não que eu estivesse odiando mil a presença do _dobe_, mas não tinha realmente nada pra fazer.

Cheguei ao quarto e me joguei na cama, o loiro se sentou até educadamente na cadeira da escrivaninha, começando a rodar na cadeira. Porque eu sempre tive a impressão que ele ia fazer isso?

"—Sasuke..." Apenas soltei um "hmm" como resposta, enquanto me mantinha deitado olhando pro teto. "—Pensei que você era chato desse jeito só na escola."

"—Ah, obrigado pela parte que me toca." Ironizei... "—Não tenho culpa se não tem nada pra fazer."

"—Mas você podia ser mais amável."

"—Amável como, _dobe_?"

"—Sei lá..." Ele girou a cadeira mais uma vez se levantando dela e deitando no meu lado. "—Podia começar parando de me chamar de _dobe._"

"—Impossível _dobe!_" Soltei uma risada, algo raro. "—_Dobe _combina mais com você do que Naruto."

"—Então me chama de Uzumaki-sama!" Ele sorriu se virando pra mim, inesperadamente eu comecei a rir alto perante a idéia.

"—Meu deus, Sasuke! Você ta bem?" Naruto de repente sentou preocupado, agarrando meus ombros e me chacoalhando enquanto eu ria desesperadamente.

"—... Você... ta de sacanagem." Juro que nesse momento eu não sabia se ria ou se falava. "—Com a minha cara! hahahaha" Naruto me olhava de maneira estranha, mas logo um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

"—Quem diria que você sabe rir também." Naruto começou a rir junto comigo subindo as mãos para o meu rosto e apertando minhas bochechas, do mesmo jeito que ele fez quando nos conhecemos.

"—Oras, seu bobão!" Fiz bico, eu realmente tinha me soltado com aquilo. "—Eu sou uma pessoa muito divertida pra sua informação..." Sorri de canto, pude perceber que ele ainda segurava minhas bochechas.

"—Divertida?" Ele riu alto. "—Sasuke... Até uma velha solteira tem mais senso de humor que você." Naruto apertou minhas bochechas com um pouco de força me fazendo ranger os dentes.

"—Aai! Porra isso dói!" Segurei nas bochechas dele puxando com a mesma força.

Quando percebi, eu e Naruto rolávamos pela cama, nos estapeando e beliscando um ao outro. Parecíamos duas crianças. Descobri que o _dobe_ sentia cócegas na cintura, e é claro que eu fiquei o cutucando e beliscando enquanto ele ria alto e dava tapas das minhas mãos. Incrível como aquilo de certa forma era divertido, eu me sentia feliz, acho que nunca me senti tão feliz perto de um amigo assim... E tudo bem que eu não tive muitos amigos, mas, aquilo era diferente e especial. Eu sentia como se não estivesse sozinho, e como se todo o meu mau humor natural estivesse sumido, rolar e brincar daquele jeito com o _dobe _era bom.

_Acho que isso é melhor do que era pra ser._

Depois de pirraçar bastante o Naruto, ele reagiu e segurou minhas mãos, empurrando meu corpo e me fazendo deitar na cama, enquanto o bastardo ficava por cima de mim. Eu continuei rindo descontroladamente até perceber que já tinha se passado um bom tempo, e o _dobe_ apertava de leve os meus pulsos. Abri os olhos encarando o rosto de Naruto. Não estava sério, mas ele também não ria mais, apenas me encarava, e quando eu olhei nos olhos dele, foi a minha vez de ficar perdido. Como eu já havia dito, eles eram o mais perfeito e profundo azul, mas agora eles estavam brilhando. Sabe quando você sente seu coração falhar? Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando naquilo, mas me pareceu muito.

_Então meu coração começou a acelerar._

Ele batia cada vez mais rápido enquanto eu via o rosto do _dobe_ se aproximar, eu não conseguia me mover. Minha respiração ia ficando pesada e eu fechei os olhos. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, ia correspondendo por puro impulso. _Pelo menos eu quero acreditar que seja impulso. _

_Então eu ouvi uma risadinha baixinha perto da minha orelha._

Naruto tinha virado o rosto e estava rindo baixinho, ele largou meus pulsos e soltou seu corpo sobre o meu numa espécie de abraço. Mas era um riso estranho, parecia que ele estava soluçando. Eu fiquei estático, estava cansado e surpreso. Que porra tinha acontecido? Eu estava ficando doido, só pode. Eu realmente pensei que o Naruto ia me _beijar_. Não acredito que eu tava pensando, e que eu tinha fechado os olhos e fiquei esperando! Eu estava doido ou o que?

"—_Teme_! Há dois segundos você estava com a maior cara de bobo." Ele praticamente sussurrou no meu ouvido, soltando um risinho no final.

_Agora sim eu fiquei puto!_

"—Ora, seu _usuratonkachi_!" Movi minhas mãos até os cabelos dele, puxando de leve, acho que era a primeira vez que eu os tocava e impressionantemente eles eram macios. "—Eu vou te matar!"

"—Shiu!" Ele me abraçou mais forte, imobilizando meus braços. "—Fiquei com sono..."

"—Ah claro, e vossa alteza vai dormir assim, em cima de mim?" Suspirei. "—_Dobe! _Você é pesado..."

"—Isso se chama gostosura, ou massa muscular... Coisa que certo magrelo aqui não tem."

"—Então faz assim, sai com essa sua '_gordice'_ de cima do magrelo." Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas o filho da mãe era forte... E pesado.

Naruto levantou de uma vez, eu pude olhar pro rosto dele e ver que ele estava realmente dormir. Ele deitou direito na minha cama e me puxou me fazendo dentar ao lado dele. Eu soltei um resmungo qualquer, mas parece que isso foi um estimulo pro _dobe_ que me abraçou com toda força dele.

"—Eu não acredito que você vai dormir grudado em mim?"

"—Ta frio, e cala a boca... Eu quero dormir" Ah, agora sim aquele loiro tinha ficado insolente, mas pela voz parecia que ele estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Fiquei quieto, apesar de tudo, o abraço não estava incomodando. Eu só me arrependia de ir dormir tão cedo em uma sexta-feira à noite sem o Itachi em casa. Mas até que o clima estava bom e eu sentia paz, apesar não conseguir pegar no sono facilmente... Ainda pensava _naquilo, _eu não conseguia acreditar que eu realmente achei que o Naruto ia me beijar, poxa! Eu era idiota ou o que? O Naruto tem milhões de garotas atrás dele... É impossível ele fazer isso comigo e... Perai! O que eu to falando? Minha cabeça começou até a doer com essas coisas todas, bem então é melhor eu ir dormir, apenas relaxei e me ajeitei nos braços do Naruto. Eu já podia até ouvir os roncos dele. E depois de um tempinho eu consegui dormir tranquilamente.

...

Acordei com os raios de sol entrando pela janela de maneira suave... Puff! Pegadinha! Na verdade eu acordei com um grito raivoso e de certo modo paterno, algo assim. Abri os olhos com dificuldade devido à claridade. E depois do que vi, queria voltar a dormir de novo. Quando minha visão se estabilizou pude ver o Itachi parado perto da minha cama, me encarando. Tentei me levantar para cumprimentaram, mas tinha um problema... O _dobe_ ainda estava grudado em mim.

_Fudeu Sasuke, f-u-d-e-o._

Sabe quando um pai pega a filhinha dando beijinhos e amassos no namorado escondido? Era esse tipo de cara que o Itachi fazia, melhor dizendo. Mas também, acho que não é muito agradável chegar em casa de manha e ver seu irmão mais novo dormindo abraçado com outro macho.

"—Te dou 5min pra acordar essa _coisa_ e mandar ela embora, enquanto isso eu vou preparar o café." Itachi falou com um tom que faria até o papai estremecer.

Ele saiu do quarto devagar e pisando duro, eu podia ver uma aura negra se formando ao redor dele capaz de matar qualquer um. Eu rapidamente me desfiz do abraço do dobe, e comecei a balançar ele desesperadamente para o fazer acordar, mas aquela _coisa_, como disse o Itachi, não acorda por nada. Apelei, mordi o braço do outro com a maior força que consegui... E funcionou, o _dobei _acordou com um grito extremamente alto.

"—Cala a boca, idiota!" Dei um tapa de leve na cabeça dele. "—O Itachi chegou e ta furioso... Você tem que ir embora!" Falei rápido, tinha que resolver tudo aquilo logo.

"—Itachi? Seu irmão? Eu quero conhecer ele!" Naruto levantou da cama num pulo se espreguiçando demoradamente.

"—Bem, isso vai ter que ser outra hora, porque agora ele está furioso comigo... E contigo." Comecei a empurrá-lo, porta e escadas abaixo. "—Bem Naruto, bom final de semana, e até mais..."

"Hey espera!" Quando passamos pela sala, o _dobe_ viu o Madara sentado no sofá vendo TV. "—Quem é?" Ele sussurrou pra mim, enquanto eu continuava inutilmente o empurrando pra porta da casa.

"—Meu tio, _dobe_! Agora anda longo... Meu irmão te mata se te ver."

"—Seu tio é muito bonito." Pronto, agora o bastardo tava flertando. "—E alias, eu não to entendendo nada... Porque eu tenho que ir embora, e porque seu irmão ta tão bravo? Eu nem vi ele." O _dobe _ficou me olhando com cara de duvida, enquanto inclinava a cabeça pro lado que nem um cachorrinho, enquanto terminava de calçar os sapatos.

"—Ele viu você dormindo junto comigo... E o Itachi, é escandaloso. Segue os mesmos princípios do meu pai e etc."

"—Ah, entendi... Bem, então... Até segunda. E boa sorte." O _dobe_ sorriu e foi embora, eu apenas disse um "Tchau" e "Obrigado", voltando a trancar a porta em seguida.

_A pior parte vinha agora._

Assim que o _dobe_ foi embora, eu fui andando em passos lentos até a cozinha. Não queria encarar o Itachi e alias eu nem sabia o que dizer pra gazela. "_Ah Itachi, desculpa... E que eu e o Naruto estávamos rolando pela cama e brincando, ai a gente acabou dormindo, de boa, fica com raiva não._" Claaaaro que isso ia colar, olha minha cara de ironia. Enquanto eu passava pela sala o Madara me olhou com uma cara pra lá de maliciosa e eu tive vontade de enfiar a minha na terra. Respirei fundo e entrei na cozinha, vendo o Itachi em pé tomando café calmamente enquanto me encarava com uma expressão seria de cima a baixo.

"—Nissan?" Apelei pra fofura, eu sabia que ele se derretia todo ao me ouvir chamá-lo de _nissan._

"—Quem era aquele Sasuke?" Itachi usou um tom que me fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça...

"—Um amigo do colégio, Itachi. Nada demais!"

"—Nada demais, como assim nada demais, Sasuke!" A gazela elevou a voz mais do que o necessário, me fazendo arrepiar todinho, só faltava aquele louco me bater!

Ele largou a xícara na pia com certa brutalidade, começando a dar voltas pela cozinha gritando comigo.

"—A gente cria a pessoa com todo orgulho e carinho! Dá tudo que a pessoa quer, dá educação, ama, cuida! E ai vem um loiro aguado e estraga todo o serviço!" Itachi praticamente esperneava, acho que toda a vizinhança ouvia aquela bronca que ele me dava.

_Vizinhança não, o condomínio todo._

Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada... O Itachi tava dando outra crise de ciumes fraterno, era isso? Faz anos que ele não dava ataques assim. Eu fiquei em pé na porta, apenas o encarando e ouvindo os gritos histéricos dele, sabia que tudo que eu falasse ali ia ser usado contra mim. A gazela costumava a ouvir as coisas erradas quando tava nesse estado.

"—Vamos lá, Sasuke!" Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, apoiando as mãos nas coxas e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. "—Diz... Diz pro _Nissan_, eu to preparado, diz Sasuke! Você é gay, não é?"

"—O que? Itachi, o que você usou ontem à noite?" Até dei um passo pra trás, o que esse idiota estava falando?

"—Ora! Sasuke! É a única explicação, eu já me conformei... Admite pro _Nissan_!"

"—Itachi! Eu não..."

"—Sasuke!" Ele me interrompeu. "—Você não tem namorada, nunca vi você com outra garota. Eu saio de casa e quando eu volto você ta dormindo abraçado com outro... macho!"

"—Itachi... Você ta ficando louco ou o que?" Ergui a sobrancelhas e fechei as duas mãos num punho, meus olhos estavam completamente arregalados, a gazela endoidara, fim.

"—Bem..." Ele levantou, indo até mim e colocando as mãos em meus ombros. "—Eu vou te proteger daquele monstro irmãozinho. Não vou deixar ele te levar pra um mau caminho." Ás vezes, eu acho que o Itachi tem problemas de personalidade, não sei. O louco me abraçou forte e depois foi pra sala ficar vendo TV com o Madara, enquanto eu fiquei estático aqui na cozinha.

_Só me faltava essa, a gazela com ciúmes do dobe._

E o Madara que não segurasse o Itachi. Se o conheço bem, ele com esse complexo de irmão ia acabar indo na escola e fazendo maior escândalo de todos. Poderia até sair nos tapas com o _dobe_ e eu ia ter que mudar de colégio... Não! De país. E eu aposto a quantia que quiserem que ele a partir de hoje vai ficar no meu pé o tempo todo, ligando e vai dar um jeito de me buscar no colégio todos os dias, mesmo tendo encontros com o pedófilo.

_Ai meu deus, já pensou se ele me decide levar pro motel com Madara só pra ficar de olho em mim!_

PORRA SASUKE! Olha no que você ta pensando. Mas bem, como eu sempre tenho que estar certo, as ultimas quatro semanas foram extremamentes perturbadoras. Itachi me ligava todos os intervalos, não atrasava nenhum segundo pra me buscar, ficava me enchendo de perguntas sobre o Naruto. Puff! Como se isso fosse me afastar do loiro, pra falar a verdade, eu e Naruto estávamos mais amigos do que nunca. Como a Sakura evaporou com o namorado novo, o _dobe _passava a maior parte do tempo comigo, e por incrível que pareça, isso não era nem um pouco ruim.

Já era quase 4h da tarde e eu estava entediado e trancafiado dentro de casa por mais um sábado, por causa de toda essa perseguição do Itachi. Eu já não agüentava mais, ele não me deixava ir nem na padaria, não que eu goste de ir lá, mas... Porra! E o Madara não fazia nada, porra, pelo menos pra alguma coisa aquele velho tinha que servir. Fiquei deitado no sofá olhando pro teto quase dormindo.

"—Sasuke... Sasuke!" A voz forte do Madara me fez acordar assustado, o que deve ter sido muito engraçado, porque o puto riu baixinho depois.

"—Que é velho?"

"—Desculpe, mas velho é o seu pai!" Admito que o Madara tenha razão. "—Olha, eu vou ser breve: Você sabe que o Itachi ta estressado demais e confundindo coisas que nem existem, certo?" Afirmei com a cabeça, certo. "—E isso é ruim tanto pra mim quanto pra você, certo?"

_Era incrível como esse velho sabia das coisas, Madara apesar de tudo tinha meu respeito._

"—E o que você tem em mente."

"—Eu vou segura-lo um pouquinho." Um sorriso malicioso e pervertido se formou nos lábios do velhote. "—E vou tentar acalmá-lo também... Então, eu sei, você sabe, todos sabem que você ta louco pra ir atrás da raposinha."

"—Que raposinha? Aonde?" Pronto, perdi o fio da meada.

"—Aaaah! Sasuke. Você vive querendo ir ao prédio que aquele moleque mora. Daqui a 5min você troca de roupa e vai... Em silencio." Ele revirou os olhos. "—Eu vou dar um jeito no Itachi."

Pisquei uma ou duas vezes antes de me situar. O pedófilo subiu pro quarto, e eu fui desesperadamente até o meu. Peguei a primeira roupa aceitável que vi e vesti na velocidade da luz. Contei os 5min e sai quase correndo de casa, não me esquecendo do celular, lógico.

_Missão cumprida!_

Tranquei a porta pelo lado de fora guardando a chave no bolso e mandando uma mensagem pro _dobe._ Andei tranquilamente pelo condomínio admirando o dia e o céu azul cheio de nuvens, provavelmente ia chover e isso me deixava ainda mais feliz. E finalmente eu ia poder ver aquela escultura divina da arquitetura por dentro mais conhecido como o prédio em que Naruto morava.

_E agora que eu parei pra pensar... Porque o Madara chamou o Naruto de 'raposinha'?_


	6. Chapter 5

Feliz é uma palavra que não define bem um Uchiha, não é mesmo? Mas era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Fui andando em passos lentos pelas ruas até chegar em frente a portaria do prédio do _dobe_ e ele estava lá sentado na calçada me esperando, distraído com algumas pedrinhas.

"—Você parece uma criança." Me aproximei de Naruto enquanto ele jogava umas pedrinhas na rua.

"—_Teme!_ Eu pensei que você ia me dar bolo." Ele riu baixinho, mas de maneira encantadora.

Ele se levantou puxando o meu braço e me arrastando portaria adentro. E como eu imaginava era tudo lindo, grande e bem decorado. Fiquei admirando o saguão deslumbrado enquanto seguia o _dobe_ até o elevador, era tudo muito simples, mas tão bem decorado que faria qualquer um ficar completamente encantado. Entramos no elevador, Naruto apertou o botão para o 12º andar enquanto falava algo sobre os pais deles estarem em casa. Andamos pelo corredor que também era decorado com vários quadros e chegamos ao ap. 1209.

"—É aqui." O _dobe_ sorriu pra mim, abrindo a porta e dando espaço pra mim. "—Entra!"

"—..." Afirmei com a cabeça entrando e tirando meus sapatos, o _dobe_ me acompanhou trancando a porta em seguida.

"—Pai! Eu cheguei!" O loiro gritou andando pelo corredor que dava à uma sala espaçosa e bem decorada em branco e preto.

O pai do Naruto estava sentado de maneira relaxada no sofá e apesar de estar vestido casualmente isso não o deixava menos elegante. Assim como Naruto ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos bem azuis, agora sim eu entendo de onde veio toda essa beleza do Naruto.

"—Ah, esse é o seu amiguinho?" Ele sorriu radiante, acho que era de família isso também. "—Qual é seu nome?"

"—Uchiha Sasuke..." Respondi sem jeito, eu não sou muito bom quando se trata de pais.

"—Pai, onde a mamãe foi?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha e encarei o _dobe_, eu não sabia se tinha sido fofo ou estranho ele falar "_mamãe_"

"—Comprar comida, você sabe como ela é quando tem visita." O mais velho se ajeitou melhor no sofá mudando de canal, parecendo que nada na TV lhe agradara.

"—Então eu vou mostrar meu quarto pro Sasuke!" Naruto mal terminou a frase agarrando meu pulso e me puxando casa adentro.

Passamos em frente a alguns cômodos não muito importantes, mas foi o bastante pra reparar que aquele apartamento era de um tamanho extremamente bom. O _dobe_ parou em frente a uma das portas abrindo-a desesperadamente e praticamente me jogou dentro do cômodo, então pude perceber que aquele era o quarto do idiota.

"—Você devia ser menos bruto!" Ele apenas sorriu e sussurrou um 'desculpe' enquanto encostava a porta e se dirigia pra cama em seguida. "—Até que seu quarto é mais limpo do que eu imaginei."

"—Minha mãe arrumou hoje, foi uma baita sorte sua." Ele riu pulando na cama. "—Isso aqui tava um verdadeiro caos pela manha."

"—Ah, mas vindo de você eu não duvido que tenha um rato morto debaixo da cama." Ri sarcástico, sentando ao lado dele da cama.

"—_Temee!_" Ele fez bico. "—Não é pra tanto... Você não gostou daqui?"

"—Claro que gostei, _dobe._" Acho que meus olhos até brilharam nessa hora. "—A decoração, a organização, arquitetura... É tudo tão bem elaborado."

"—Olha, finalmente uma coisa que você gosta, eu pensei que você era um daqueles caras que odiavam até a própria existência." O _dobe_ começou a rir apertando minhas bochechas, de novo.

"—_Usuratonkachi_!" Agora era eu que tava dando uma de criança birrenta e fazendo bico. "—Eu gosto de muitas coisas, ok!"

"—Como o que?" Ele apertou minhas bochechas com força, queria muito saber o que ele via nelas.

"—Varias coisas, não é como se eu fosse um velho!_"_ Falei com a voz firme e fazendo cara de poucos amigos, eu já tinha dado brecha demais pro_ dobe_.

"—Eu sou uma dessas coisas?" Naruto soltou as minhas bochechas e me encarou, por um momento eu até pensei que ele estava falando sério.

_Ele estava brincando, não é?_

"—Hahaha, brincadeira _teme!"_

_Humf!_

"—Naruto! A mamãe chegou, vem comer!" Uma voz feminina e extremamente doce, porem forte, soou pelo quarto.

"—_Teme_, vamos comer antes que a minha mãe venha..."

"—Ela é tão brava assim?" Ergui uma sobrancelha em duvida.

"—Bem... Ela é animada." Ah, então era dela a energia do _dobe,_ talvez.

Fomos até a cozinha e tenho que admitir que a mãe do Naruto comprou umas coisas muito gostosas pra gente comer, uns biscoitos de chocolate e uns sucos naturais, e é claro que não podia faltar o idiota falando que queria refrigerante ao invés de suco, as vezes eu queria saber como o _dobe _mantém aquele corpinho bem trabalhado dele.

_Oras, eu já o vi na educação física._

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando e assistindo TV, os pais do Naruto eram super divertidos. Ele tinha a aparecia do pai e o gênio da mãe, era incrível isso. A mãe dele também era muito bonita, tinha o cabelo comprido e ruivo. Ficamos um bom tempo pela sala, conversando e assistindo TV, o Pai do Naruto até me mostrou a coleção de carrinhos em miniatura que ele tinha. A família do _dobe_ era extremamente agradável, e acho que eles gostaram de mim também. Depois que o loiro fez questão de me mostrar toda a casa e me fazer comer que nem um cavalo, alegando que eu estava magro demais, fomos para o terraço, coisa que eu queria ver desde que colocamos nossos pés naquele prédio e nada melhor do que aproveitar o por do sol naquela vista maravilhosa.

Quando chegamos à cobertura, o céu estava em tons alaranjados e azuis e o sol com a luz bem fraca e até gostosa de sentir. Como eu imaginava, era tudo organizado e tinha uma vista estupidamente maravilhosa, dava pra ver quase a cidade toda de lá –pode ser até exagero meu–. Uma brisa deliciosa passava pela gente e eu estava lá, estático olhando pro horizonte, apreciando o por do sol mais bonito da minha vida.

"—_Teme_! É realmente muito bonito daqui de cima, ne?" Naruto puxou minha mão, fazendo-me desviar a atenção do sol pra ele.

Afirmei com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ele prestava atenção no por do sol. Fiquei encarando-o por alguns minutos, e não pude deixar de notar o tanto que ele estava bonito... O cabelo dele brilhava com os poucos raios de sol que recebia e ele tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios. A expressão do _dobe_ era calma, completamente diferente do cotidiano dele.

_Beleza, senti outra pontada no peito._

E essa foi mais forte do que a da ultima vez, acho que eu preciso de um cardiologista, porque isso realmente não é normal. Então eu percebi que o idiota ainda não tinha largado a minha mão, e apesar de tudo eu não queria me desvincular disso. Apertei a mão dele um pouco, foi a minha vez de fazer-lo prestar atenção em mim.

"—Obrigado por me mostrar..." Olhei pra ele, e sorri. Afinal eu estava feliz, mesmo não sabendo o motivo. "—É realmente muito bonito aqui, e seus pais me receberam tão bem... Obrigado."

Naruto ficou me olhando com boquiaberto. Eu espero que esse _usuratonkachi_ não solte nenhuma piadinha que estrague o momento, senão eu faço questão de jogar ele daqui de cima. Mas não veio. Nenhuma piadinha, nada. O _dobe_ apenas ficou me encarando, com um meio sorriso, às vezes abrindo e fechando a boca como se tentasse falar algo. Apenas fiquei o olhando, tentando decifrar todas as expressões que ele fazia, admirando-as até, era engraçado ver o _dobe_ sem graça daquele jeito.

"—Sa-... Sasuke, e-eu..." Naruto praticamente sussurrava, se eu não estivesse prestando tanta atenção nas ações dele eu não teria escutado absolutamente nada.

"—Você o que, _dobe_?" Joguei a minha cabeça pro lado em sinal de duvida, enquanto o encarava ainda com um meio sorriso.

"—Sasuke... Eu..." Senti as mãos do loiro acariciar minha face, enquanto ele me olhava e mordia os próprios lábios. O _dobe_ é tão bom com palavras, porque ele não desembucha logo.

_A menos que..._

Os raios de sol iam se tornando menos presentes, enquanto eu e Naruto ficávamos naquele contato mudo. Apenas nos observando. Eu sentia que o _dobe_ queria falar algo, mas ele não falava, apenas ficava me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis e encantadores dele. Já disse que tenho uma queda por eles?... Pelos olhos, não pelo _dobe_, só pra deixar claro. Analisamos-nos até os últimos raios de sol brilharem. Naruto desceu uma das mãos pelo meu ombro até chegar a minha mão, apertando levemente esta. E só ai eu pude perceber que meu coração batia descompassadamente.

"—Sua mãe já deve ter feito a janta." Sussurrei, e com a proximidade do _dobe_ não ia ser muito difícil ele escutar.

"—Tem razão..." Ele respondeu praticamente no mesmo tom. "—Mas..."

"—Mas...?" Inclinei a cabeça para o lado novamente, apertando de leve a mão dele que ainda segurava a minha.

"—Nada... Deixa pra lá." Ele sorriu bobo. Porém de maneira mais... Triste, talvez?

Aproveitamos o final daquele crepúsculo, assistindo as janelas das casas e prédios visinhos se acender formando um mar de brilhantes. Jogamos algumas piadinhas e nos despedimos daquela vista esplendidamente maravilhosa e voltamos para o apartamento. Como esperado a mãe do _dobe_ fez paneladas e paneladas de comida, dos mais diversos tipos para todos os gostos. Bem, eu acho que ela gosta de cozinhar, mas eu só acho. Mas apesar de estar me divertindo e comendo uma comida deliciosa, minha mente vagava por outro canto, no qual nem eu mesmo sabia, mas tudo se voltada pelas atitudes do _dobe_.

_Não é de hoje que eu sinto isso._

Dês daquele dia lá em casa, o Naruto vem me parecendo estranho, meio aéreo, até mais lerdo do que o normal. Alguma coisa estranha tinha acontecido, ou estava acontecendo, e isso estava me deixando absurdamente fanático. Depois do incidente lá em casa e do escândalo do Itachi, o _dobe_ fazia questão de ficar me seguindo, completamente calado. E era isso que me deixava assim, preocupado. Não o fato de ele me seguir, porque isso era mais do que normal desde o dia que eu entrei naquele colégio, mas o _dobe_ calado é uma coisa preocupante.

_E toda vez que ele começava a me encarar eu sentia arrepios e um aperto no peito._

E é claro que eu definitivamente odiava isso, oras, esses são os princípios da insegurança! Ficar sentindo essas coisas estranhas e o idiota do Naruto ainda não explicar porque está tão estanho. Estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que quando percebi já eram quase 10h da noite, olhei no meu celular e tinha uma sms do Madara. "Não volte pra casa hoje." Ah, aquele puto, assim o Itachi não vai sentar por um mês, ou mais. Depois de ter xingado o Madara um tanto mais alto do que eu desejava, o pai do Naruto foi um tanto amável e me pediu para passar a noite. Bom, pelo menos existem pessoas boas no mundo...

_Não são que nem tios irresponsáveis que não deixam o próprio sobrinho voltar pra casa._

Mas isso não era ruim de um todo, afinal eu morria de preguiça de voltar pra casa depois das 19h. Mais uma de minhas _manias_ estranhas. Fiquei viajando um bom tempo enquanto assistia a um filme com o Naruto e o pai dele, a mãe dele já havia ido pro quarto, acho que ela foi dormir. Não demorou muito e o "_tio Minato_"_ –_como o pai do Naruto queria que eu o chamasse– foi dormir também. Mas também, o filme que o _dobe _escolhera era pra lá de chato. Ficamos um bom tempo lá na sala apenas assistindo programas aleatórios após o término do filme, e conversando coisas igualmente inúteis, até o loiro começar a ter recaídas de sono. Decidimos ir pra o quarto do _dobe_, afinal, mais alguns minutos ali e ele desmaiava completamente.

"—Só tem uma cama." Naruto bocejou em seguida. "—Vamos ter que dividir."

"—De novo? Sabia que você ronca a noite? E rouba o espaço das pessoas!" Na verdade eu dormia que nem uma pedra, mas era legal irritar o _dobe_ desse jeito.

"—Que pena." Ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo. "—Mas você vai dormir nessa cama aqui." Naruto me segurou pelos braços me jogando com uma força inexplicável na cama.

"—_Usuratonkachi!_" Reclamei enquanto me ajeitava na cama, encostando-me na cabeceira. "—Não me jogue pra lá e pra cá como bem entende..."

"—Não tenho culpa se você é leve!" O idiota riu divertido. "—E eu que durmo no canto da parede."

"—Ahn, eu estou confortável aqui, se você quiser ir pro seu canto então vai ter que me pular."

Naruto revirou os olhos, subindo em cima de mim, apoiando os braços e as pernas, um de cada lado do meu corpo. "—Você é um chato!" O _dobe_ olhou nos meus olhos e soltou um riso torto.

"—Oras seu..."

Inflei as bochechas e fiz bico em sinal de irritação, e é claro, bati nos braços e pernas do _dobe_ como vingança. Coisa que eu não deviria ter feito. Naruto acabou escorregando e caindo em cima de mim.

_Tudo teria sido normal, se os lábios dele não estivessem encostado no canto da minha boca e isso fizesse meu coração quase parar._

Acho que nunca senti tanto nervosismo quanto agora, foi apenas sem querer, e mesmo assim nem pegou direito! Meu coração estava estranho e eu sentia meu corpo tremer, porra! O que tava acontecendo?

"—Sasuke?" Naruto sussurrou ao meu ouvido, ele havia jogado a cabeça pro lado depois do incidente e agora a mesma descansava no meu ombro.

_Apenas soltei um "hmm" como resposta._

Senti as mãos do loiro subirem pelo meu braço e ombro e parem no meu rosto, acariciando de leve a minha bochecha, eu não conseguia falar nada, nem me mover, e o puto do meu coração faltava explodir. Naruto se esforçou um pouco pra levantar, apagando a luz do quarto no interruptor que ficava ao lado da cama.

"—_N_-naruto... Porque você aperta tanto as minhas bochechas?" Isso era uma coisa que eu vinha querendo perguntar pro _dobe_ há muito tempo. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

"—Por que... É extremamente fofo." Senti a voz do Naruto muito próxima.

O quarto estava escuro e minha visão turva por causa do nervosismo. Apenas senti um beijo na minha bochecha, o que fez meu rosto corar, certeza.

_E meu coração ainda não havia se acalmado._

"—_Sasuke, me desculpa._" Naruto sussurrou novamente, fazendo meu coração falhar. Se desculpar, por quê?

Depois disso eu só senti os lábios do _dobe_ roçarem os meus, pode se disser que eu tremi da cabeça aos pés, minha respiração tinha ficado pesada e eu mal conseguia respirar, o que aquele... aquele... Coisa estava fazendo? Ele selou meus lábios demoradamente, enquanto segurava ambos os lados do meu rosto e eu apertava as cobertas em pleno nervosismo.

_Mas eu precisava de ar._

Arfei um pouco, abrindo a boca. E o idiota se aproveitou bem disso, aprofundando o beijo. Senti a língua quente do _dobe_ invadir minha boca, explorando todos os cantos. E então eu me entreguei. Correspondi o beijo na mesma intensidade, profundo e por mais que eu odeie admitir, delicioso. Nossas bocas se encaixavam e nossas línguas travam uma batalha frenética e deliciosa. Eu já havia me agarrado as costas do _dobe_ apertando o tecido da camisa do mesmo, enquanto meu coração batia como louco.

_Não seria surpresa se eu estivesse bastante corado._

_Infelizmente_ precisamos de ar. Naruto selou meus lábios uma ultima vez, acariciou minhas bochechas e sem dizer nada saiu de cima de mim e se deitou ao meu lado virado pra parede. Enquanto eu estava estático, com o coração a mil, completamente corado e mais do que confuso. Eu tinha beijado o _dobe_. E eu gostei disso.

Virei a cabeça pro lado, vendo a silhueta do _dobe_. Ele já devia estar dormindo e bastante confuso também. Eu me virei de costas pro mesmo, me encolhendo e cobrindo até a minha cabeça. Sentia meu rosto pegar fogo, meu coração doer e minha cabeça dar voltas e voltas. Decidi dormir, agora eu já tinha algumas respostas para as minhas perguntas.

_E eu não quero nem pensar no que o Itachi vai falar quando descobrir._


	7. Madarasama has secrets too sidefic

Madara-sama has secrets too.

Acho que vou endoidar se o idiota do meu sobrinho não parar com toda essa paranóia dele. Já faz quase um mês que esse idiota fica perseguindo o idiota menor. Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas... Era só isso que tinha na minha família? Gente burra e ignorante, eu sou adotado, só pode. Começando pela minha irmã e o marido dela, onde já se viu viajar e deixar os dois filhos sozinhos.

_Ah, mas tenho que admitir que eu até gostei dessa maravilhosa idéia que eles tiveram._

Se não fosse por isso eu não ia ter a desculpa de 'tomar conta dos meus dois queridos sobrinhos' para ficar mais tempo com o meu querido Itachi. Claro que esse era o único motivo de estar agüentando ficar na casa da minha irmã cuidando dos filhos dela, era por puro interesse no mais velho. Eu e o Ita-chan já temos uma relação um tanto _interessante_ desde alguns anos atrás, não sei quanto tempo ao certo. Mas não tenho culpa se aquele moleque mexe com todos os meus sentidos.

_Só que o demoniozinho como todo mundo tem seus surtos._

E os deles eram piores. Ele tinha um complexo de ciúmes com o irmão dele que fazia qualquer um perder a paciência. Só porque quando a gente chegou em casa depois da _festinha_ da minha empresa, e viu o Sasuke dormindo com outro garoto na mesma cama, o louco surtou. Eu até entendo o lado dele, querer proteger o irmão, mas... Porra! O Sasuke não é nenhuma garotinha delicada que precisa ser protegida, e foda-se se o menino quer ser viado. O loirinho que o _idiota menor _arranjou é até fofinho, parecia uma raposinha.

_E o Itachi não é ninguém pra surtar só por causa de dois meninos dormindo juntos._

Mas toda essa perseguição tava me cansando, e foi ai que eu tomei uma atitude. Fui até a sala acordar o idiota jr. e fazer uma proposta a ele, e é claro que ele aceitou em um piscar de olhos. Aproveitei que o Itachi estava trancado dentro do quarto e despachei o _Sasu-chan_ pra casa da raposinha. Hoje eu ia ensinar uma boa lição ao Itachi, e o fazer perder essa paranóia dele de uma vez por todas.

_E é claro que eu ia ter uma boa recompensa com isso._

Depois que ouvi o idiota jr. sair, subi para o quarto do Itachi com um sorriso malicioso em meu rosto. Abri a porta lentamente, vendo o corpo do meu sobrinho estirado na cama de forma preguiçosa, suspirei enquanto o sorriso em meu rosto só aumentava. Entrei no quarto, indo sorrateiramente ate a cama e me deitando com cuidado pra não 'acordar' o demoniozinho raivoso.

_Ah, como eu amo o cheiro desse menino._

"—I-ta-chi..." Sussurrei, enquanto o abraçava devagar. "—Está acordado?"

"—O que você quer, tio?" A voz dele era completamente manhosa e sonolenta.

"—Nada, só estou preocupado contigo." Apertei o abraço, ouvindo um "hmm" do pequeno.

_Incrível como Itachi era manhoso._

Ele virou o corpo, ficando de frente pra mim passando as mãos em volta de meu pescoço, enquanto eu o puxava pra mais perto pela cintura.

"—Você sabe que o Sasuke tá em casa..." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios. Maldito, queria me provocar a todo custo.

"—O encosto tá trancado dentro do quarto jogando aqueles joguinhos chatos dele... Se você ficar quietinho, a gente pode aproveitar bastante."

"—Você fala assim como se a culpa fosse minha." Itachi fez bico, e é claro que não resisti, dei um breve selo nos lábios do meu sobrinho.

"—Sabe a gente podia tomar um banho." Sussurrei no ouvido do pequeno, mordendo sua orelha em seguida. Sabia que ele adorava isso.

"—Já disse que o Sasuke está em casa..." O pequeno passava a mão por uma mecha do meu cabelo acariciando-a.

"—Então porque a gente não usa o banheiro do quarto dos seus pais?" Sorri maliciosamente, e como eu já imaginava o Itachi retribuiu o sorriso.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, apenas trocamos olhares e o meu sobrinho querido se levantou da cama me puxando pelo braço. Ele verificou o corredor procurando algum sinal do Sasuke, inútil. Pois aquela _praguinha_ nem em casa estava. Itachi segurou meu pulso e me puxou quase correndo para o quarto dos pais dele, trancando a porta em seguida. Sabe, não era a primeira nem a ultima vez que a gente desfrutava do banheiro e da deliciosa cama da minha irmã e do marido dela.

Segui o demoniozinho até o banheiro, ele abriu a torneira da banheira deixando-a encher. Sorri de canto mais uma vez, era impossível não sorrir quando o Itachi estava por perto. Andei lentamente até ele passando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura colando nossos corpos, e afundando minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço sentindo aquele cheiro que por pouco não me deixava embriagado.

"—Você não consegue mesmo desgrudar de mim, não é?" O menor soltou um risinho baixo, enquanto acariciava minhas costas e cabelos.

"—Ah, então você quer que eu volte pra minha casa e te deixe aqui sozinho?" Levantei o rosto, enquanto uma de minhas mãos subia lentamente pela cintura de Itachi sob a blusa quase despercebida.

"—Não quis dizer isso velhote!" Um sorriso se formou nos lábios do pequeno.

"—Você quer que eu te mostre quem é velho?" Juntei nossos corpos, apertando meu abraço ao redor da sua cintura.

"—Hmm... Então mostra. V-e-l-h-o-t-e!" Itachi sussurrou a ultima palavra em meu ouvido, mordiscando minha orelha em seguida.

Soltei um risinho baixo e puxei a blusa do pequeno de uma vez jogando-a em um canto qualquer, subi as mãos pelas costas dele, puxando levemente seu cabelo e soltando o rabo de cavalo no qual ele sempre prendia. Vi ele morder os próprios lábios. Arg, como aquilo me provocava! Livrei-me da minha própria blusa colando meu corpo ao do meu sobrinho, ouvi-o soltar um gemido baixo quando nossas peles se tocaram. Senti as mãos do Itachi apertarem meus braços enquanto eu o puxava para mais perto, arranhando suas costas e puxando seus cabelos. Então eu colei meus lábios nos dele, como se minha vida dependesse disso, num beijo profundo e sôfrego. Invadi violentamente a boca de Itachi, mordendo tanto seus lábios quanto sua língua, explorando cada cantinho, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam e arranhavam praticamente todo o corpo do pequeno. Itachi tinha uma estatura media e um corpo deliciosamente definido, não muito magro, nem muito musculoso, apenas perfeito. O demoniozinho correspondia o beijo com a mesma intensidade, enquanto apertava meus braços e ombros, esfregando seu corpo de maneira ousada no meu.

_Ah, era isso que eu amava no Itachi. Toda essa libidinosidade dele, e essa paixão ardente._

Praticamente arranquei o resto das nossas peças de roupas, erguendo seu corpo e entrando com ele na banheira, sem nos desgrudarmos. Puxei as pernas do demoniozinho, enlaçando-as ao redor de meu corpo, encaixando-o perfeitamente. Desci meus beijos pelo pescoço de Itachi, mordendo-o e lambendo, arrancando alguns gemidos e suspiros baixinhos. Certamente aquela região iria ficar roxa mais tarde. E eu adorava isso, marcá-lo todo, mostrar que ele é meu e somente meu! Senti-o agarrar meus cabelos, puxando-os de leve, enquanto acariciava-os e passava as unhas nas minhas costas. Arfei um pouco contra a pele alva e gelada do Itachi, fazendo-o estremecer e afundar mais ainda suas unhas na minha pele, que provavelmente ficaria toda vermelha.

_Eu simplesmente enlouquecia com tudo isso._

Ter um Itachi assim, tão entregue, era simplesmente bom demais. Desci minhas mãos pelo corpo do pequeno, apertando cada pedacinho, seus braços, cintura, coxas. Explorando todas as partes daquele ser que me deixava embriagado. O menor desceu suas mãos até minha cintura, se segurando e puxando meu quadril de encontro com o seu, o que me fez soltar um gemido rouco e descontrolado de pura excitação. O demoniozinho soltou um riso malicioso e eu, lógico, retribui o sorriso com o maior prazer. Subi minhas mãos até a cintura de Itachi, enquanto ele pousou levemente as mãos em meus ombros. Sorri mais uma vez, afundando minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, sussurrando gemidos roucos, mordendo e lambendo aquela região, enquanto friccionava tentadoramente meu quadril no dele. Itachi arranhava e apertava meus ombros gemendo fraco e de forma contida, ajudando-me nos movimentos, rebolando de maneira sensual, facilitando o roçar de nossas ereções. Fizemos esses movimentos até eu sentir que Itachi já estava quase lá, desci minha mão até nossos membros, agarrando-os juntos, senti o pequeno suspirar, comecei a nos masturbar de forma frenética, o outro desceu uma de suas mãos me ajudando nos movimentos, enquanto mantínhamos as testas coladas uma a outra e gemíamos em conjunto. Os gemidos de Itachi iam se tornando mais freqüentes enquanto eu tentava controlar os meus, estávamos muito perto do limite, e não demorou muito para que chegássemos. O menor soltou um urro contido de prazer, enquanto eu mordia seu ombro para abafar minha própria voz.

"—Isso vai deixar marcar, _tio_." A voz do demoniozinho estava rouca e cansada, o que me deixava completamente excitado.

"—Hm, pelo menos assim todo mundo sabe que você me pertence." Beijei os lábios cheios do menor.

Encostei-me na borda da banheira e virei o Itachi de costas para mim, acomodando-o deitado em meu colo.

"—Nee, Itachi." Falei baixo, em um tom necessário apenas para nos dois.

"—Hum..." Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás apoiando-a em meu ombro, respirando lentamente.

"—Porque você fica tão desesperado com o Sasuke quando ta perto do moleque loiro?" Perguntei enquanto pegava um pouco de água com a mão e jogava pelo peito dele.

"—Porque o Sasuke é ingênuo, tio." Percebi o tom de voz dele ficar sério. "—Vai que aquele moleque só quer o rostinho bonitinho do Sasuke! E é por isso que eu quero prevenir, para não ter que matar loiros e ir preso por isso." Ele soltou um riso baixo após afirmar a ultima hipótese.

"—Mas você sabe que o Sasuke não é uma menininha que precisa ser protegida assim, não é?" Dei um beijinho na bochecha do meu pequeno, enquanto abraçava mais ainda o corpo dele.

"—Eu sei, mas não posso evitar... O Sasuke é meu irmão, minha obrigação."

"—Hm, claro!" Ri um pouco alto, dando vários beijinhos pelo pescoço de Itachi, no qual já possuía varias marcas roxas. "—Eu só acho que você exagera um pouco."

Passei as mãos nos cabelos do meu sobrinho antes que ele pudesse revidar com alguma coisa, começando a acariciá-los e puxá-los. Eu sabia que ele adorava esse tipo de coisa e sempre começava a cochilar quando eu fazia. Os cabelos do Itachi eram grandes, macios e bem cuidados, eu poderia passar o dia todo os acariciando que não ia me cansar nunca. Terminamos de tomar o banho mais longo que já tivemos em nossas vidas. Claro, trocando muitos beijos e caricias durante o mesmo. Secamos-nos apropriadamente, enquanto eu, hora ou outra roubava alguns selinhos do pequeno. Terminamos e fomos direto para a cama gigantesca dos pais de Itachi, não nos preocupamos com roupas, afinal era melhor assim. Podíamos sentir o calor um do outro sem barreiras, e isso era realmente delicioso. Deitei abraçado com o demoniozinho, nos cobrindo e ligando a TV em um canal qualquer. O que não era de muita importância, já que obviamente ficamos distraídos um com outro. Nos beijando e nos amassando, friccionando novamente nossos corpos em caricias sedutoramente deliciosas. Itachi já mal conseguia controlar seus gemidos, e eu o deixava tentar se conter por pensar que seu querido irmãozinho estava em casa, e isso me excitava muito mais. Meu corpo já estava completamente por cima do pequeno. Beijando, marcando, arranhando. Eu parecia um animal faminto que finalmente capturara sua presa.

Beijei seus lábios cheios novamente, ajudando-o a abafar um gemido, enquanto eu abria mais ainda suas pernas me encaixando entre elas, e lhe invadindo com o primeiro dedo. Não que eu gostasse de preliminares, mas elas eram necessárias. Sorri meio ao beijo enquanto introduzia mais um dedo, massageando o interior de Itachi. Seus gemidos já haviam se tornado mais freqüentes, e o demoniozinho já movia seu corpo de encontro ao meu.

"—M-Madara..."

"—Diga." Sorri de canto, me inclinando para dar um selo nos lábios do menor, não parando os movimentos de preparação.

"—Anda... Logo!"

Um sorriso enorme e malicioso repuxou os meus lábios. Retirei os meus dedos, posicionando meu membro já rígido na entrada do demoniozinho. E assim que ele assentiu, eu o penetrei de uma vez, ouvindo um gemino alto de dor, mas principalmente de excitação, fazendo-me ranger os dentes. Esperei até ele se acostumar com o volume dentro de si, desci as minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, agarrando o membro do pequeno, começando-o a masturbá-lo. Senti pernas de Itachi rodarem a minha cintura, e ele rebolar dando permissão para eu começar os movimentos. Mordi levemente o ombro de Itachi, começando a me movimentar devagar, para depois aumentar o ritmo de minhas estocadas. O demoniozinho já havia se esquecido completamente se a casa estava habitada ou não e gemia o mais alto que podia. Eu arfava algumas vezes enquanto continuava a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo, enquanto eu tinha as minhas costas e braços arranhados e meus cabelos sendo puxados brutalmente às vezes.

Acertei varias vezes um ponto no corpo do meu sobrinho que o fazia gritar e arquear o corpo de tanto prazer... Comecei a sentir que ele não demoraria muito para chegar ao seu ápice, e que o mesmo era valido pra mim. Acertei mais algumas vezes aquele ponto, enquanto o masturbava de maneira frenética. Não demorou muito e ele terminou por soltar um geminado, alto e rouco, beijei-o novamente quando finalmente gozamos juntos. Joguei meu corpo pro lado, me retirando de dentro do pequeno, puxando-o num abraço.

"—Preciso de outro banho..." Itachi reclamou como sempre, toda vez que terminávamos ele afirmava que estava sujo e que precisava se limpar.

_Sorri malicioso._

"—Pra que? Se vai sujar tudo de novo." O pequeno se apoiou nos braços, olhando para o meu rosto com uma expressão de duvida.

Eu apenas o puxei novamente, dando-lhe um beijo sôfrego e desesperado com a mesma paixão de sempre. Devemos ter transado umas três ou quatro vezes seguidas nessa noite, mas eu não me arrependia. Eu sabia que assim eu ia domar cada vez mais o Itachi e claro, ia ter-lo só para mim.

_Ah, como eu amo esse garoto!_


	8. Chapter 6

Acordei sentindo a parede gelada contra as minhas costas, abri os olhos lentamente vendo os poucos raios de sol que iluminavam o quarto. Devia estar cedo, droga, odeio levantar cedo. Revirei mais um pouco na cama tentando achar outra posição melhor para voltar a dormir, mas foi ai que lembrei que não estava em casa. Puts, eu estava na casa do _dobe_, então isso significa que ontem a noite não foi um sonho, não é mesmo? Porra, porra, porra! Eu tinha mesmo beijado o _dobe_.

_Hm, falando em dobe, cadê ele?_

Sentei-me na cama, me espreguiçando. Olhei pelo quarto e nada do idiota, será que ele tinha fugido depois de ontem à noite? Mas, a casa é dele, o certo seria eu fugir? Não? Sacudi a cabeça tentando me livrar desses pensamentos loucos que eu estava começando a ter, daqui a pouco eu já estaria que nem o Itachi surtando e gritando pela casa. Levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto, precisava clarear as idéias e descobrir como eu iria encarar o _dobe_. Já sei, é só eu esquecer! Esquecer do beijo e pronto. Sai do banheiro e fui procurar-lo, alias, seria muito chato se ele tivesse me deixado na casa dele sozinho. Não foi muito difícil achar, ele estava na cozinha preparando café.

"—Bom dia, Sasuke." Ele se virou pra mim e sorriu, logo voltando a preparar as torradas.

"—Bom dia." Respondi com uma voz meio morta, afinal eu tinha acabado de acordar. "—Cadê seus pais."

"—Trabalhando."

"—No domingo?" arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"—Hospital." Ele se virou colocando os pratos com torradas e os copos de leite sobre a mesa. "—Senta, você deve ta com fome, já que jantou tão pouquinho ontem à noite."

"—hmm..." Sentei-me do outro lado da mesa, pegando um copo de leite apenas. Enquanto via o_dobe_ devorar uma torrada após a outra. "—Você vai passar mal." Sorri de canto e revirei os olhos.

"—_Teme_! Claro que não. Eu preciso comer muito pra ficar forte." Naruto fez bico, enquanto inflava as bochechas involuntariamente. "—Assim eu não vou ficar magro e fraco que nem você!"

"—Até parece que eu sou fraco, _dobe._ Só na sua imaginação." Revirei os olhos novamente, terminando de beber o leite.

"—Tão forte quanto uma garota." Ele riu baixo, terminando de comer o café.

"—_Usuratonkachi!_" Levantei indo deixar o meu copo na pia, Naruto também levantou, parando atrás de mim largando o prato e o copo na pia.

"—_Teme_!" Ele disse num tom baixo, quase como um sussurro.

Virei-me, olhando pra ele com cara de quem estava com raiva. Naruto me encarava com um sorriso quase sínico, enquanto posicionava os braços um de cada lado do meu corpo, me encurralando na pia. Admito que meu coração disparou nessa hora, mas mesmo assim, continuei com minha expressão de indiferença.

"—Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto continuava me olhando nos olhos, hora ou outra eu desviava o olhar, já que eu sempre me perdia nas safiras que ele possuía.

"—hmm..."

"—Você não ta com raiva?"

"—Porque estaria?"

"—Por causa de ontem." O _dobe_ desviou o olhar, não demorando a voltar a me encarar novamente.

"—Não estou." Minha voz falhou um pouco, sorte a minha o Naruto ser tão idiota. "—Mas... Não entendi."

"—O porquê deu ter te beijado?" _Dobe _falou na maior naturalidade do mundo, enquanto eu senti uma pontada no peito quando ele disse a ultima palavra.

Assenti com a cabeça.

"—E que eu..." Naruto falou baixo, quase que não o escuto direito. "—Bem... Você. É fofo..."

"—Só porque eu sou fofo?" Inclinei a cabeça pro lado. "—Perai! Eu não sou fofo."

"—Não! Quer dizer... Sim!" Ele praticamente gritou balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro. "—Que droga Sasuke, para de me deixar confuso!"

"—Eu que te deixo confuso? E quanto ao fato deu também estar confuso?" Acho que me hesitei demais, não era da minha natureza ficar daquele jeito.

"—Sasuke... Desculpa, eu... Não queria te fazer chorar."

"—Eu não estou chorando, idiota!" Bufei.

"—E só que..." O _dobe_ pegou uma de minhas mãos levando até o peito dele, pude sentir o quanto o coração dele batia rápido. "—Eu não sei por que eu to assim, principalmente quando eu chego perto de você."

"—Vai num medico, _dobe._" Respirei fundo para evitar corar.

"—Você nunca leva nada a sério, não é?"

"—Não é isso, é que... Você tem garotas ao seus pés."

"—Então o problema são as meninas?"

"—Não, não é isso..." Desviei o olhar e percebi que o _dobe_ ainda segurava minha mão perto do peito dele.

"—Sasuke... Você me odeia?"

"—Claro que não! Que pergunta idiota..."

"—Odiou o que aconteceu?" Nessa hora eu senti meu corpo tremer, principalmente quando os meus olhos encontraram os de Naruto.

"—Não..." Sussurrei.

"—Então, tudo bem deixar isso entre a gente." Joguei minha cabeça pro lado novamente enquanto senti as mãos do _dobe_ subirem pelos meus braços, pousando em meus ombros.

O rosto do_ idiota_ foi se aproximando, e eu apenas fiquei observando quieto. Nossas respirações já se misturavam, fui lentamente fechando os olhos e senti os lábios do _dobe_ novamente nos meus. Era incrível como eu não odiava aquela sensação, acho que era completamente o contrario de ódio. Quase que automaticamente meus braços rodaram o pescoço dele, enquanto suas mãos desciam pra minha cintura. O _dobe_ passou a língua entre meus lábios pedindo passagem, concedi, aprofundando nosso beijo, começando uma batalha frenética e explorando cada cantinho da boca de Naruto_._ Senti minhas pernas tremem, me agarrando mais ainda na nuca do _dobe_ apertando e puxando o cabelo do mesmo.

_Maldito nervosismo e maldita falta de ar._

Arfei um pouco separado nossos lábios, Naruto ainda me deu um monte de selinhos breves. Eu apertei de leve seus ombros, fazendo-o olhar pra mim e beijar minha testa em seguida.

"—Viu, você fica tão... Fofo, que da vontade de fazer isso o dia todo." Os lábios do loiro repuxaram um sorriso. Eu fiz um bico emburrado que foi bem recebido com outro selo do _dobe._

Sorri de canto, afinal aquilo não era ruim. Fomos pra sala jogar vídeo-game, claro que eu ganhei todas as partidas do _dobe_, fazendo-o ficar choramingando. Enquanto eu não podia evitar rir do loiro todo atrapalhado e xingando enquanto perdia. Passamos um bom tempo rindo e nos divertindo, até que o Madara me mandou uma msg dizendo que era melhor eu voltar pra casa antes que o Itachi acordasse. Credo! O Itachi ainda não tinha sentido a minha falta? Isso já estava começando a ficar humilhante. Avisei ao _dobe _e ele se ofereceu pra me levar em casa. Aceitei e fui calçar os tênis enquanto ele trocava de roupa. Quando términos, peguei o meu celular, as chaves e me despedi daquele prédio maravilhoso.

_De alguma forma eu me sentia leve._

Andamos devagar e conversamos bastante pelo caminho. Melhor dizendo, o Naruto falou muito no caminho. Porque eu sempre respondia com monossílabas ou apenas afirmava com a cabeça. Mas isso não o deixava irritado, ele sabia bem como eu era e isso me deixava aliviado, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa já teria me mandado passear a tempos. Quando chegamos no condomínio o _dobe_ fez questão de me levar até a porta de casa, claro que eu não queria por causa do Itachi, já pensou se ele descobre que eu tinha dormido fora? Eu ia morrer, com certeza. Mas com tanta encheção do _dobe_. Eu acabei deixando.

"—Pronto, já to na porta de casa, agora você pode ir!" Falei atropelando as palavras com medo do Itachi sei lá, sair de casa e descobrir alguma coisa.

"—Você tem mesmo medo do seu irmão." O idiota riu.

"—Ta, foi divertido e tudo mais. Obrigado por ter deixado eu conhecer seu prédio, mas... Eu tenho uma saúde, um corpo e uma reputação a cuidar agora!"

"—Hm, de nada..." Ele sorriu de canto, me olhando como se eu fosse bobo.

"—Até amanha _dobe_!" Acenei pra ele, enquanto forçava um sorriso.

"—Até amanha, e ah..." Ele se virou me puxando pelo braço e roubando um selo rápido. "—Obrigado, por tudo!" O dobe sorriu, um tanto maléfico, virando as costas e voltando pra casa correndo, enquanto eu fiquei parado na porta de casa completamente corado.

_Ah, mas esse filho da puta me paga!_

Filho da puta não, só porque a mãe dele é muito boazinha. Bem, não importa, abri a porta com cuidado, trancando-a com a mesma cautela. Por favor, que o Itachi ainda esteja desmaiado e cansado na cama dele depois de tanto, ahn... Vamos se dizer... Ah, foda-se! Só quero que ele ainda esteja dormindo. Retirei meus tênis e praticamente corri até a sala, sentando no sofá e ligando a TV.

"—Ah, você chegou! Ainda bem..." Ouvi a voz do Madara vindo da cozinha, e não demorou muito pra ele aparecer na sala com uma xícara de café.

"—Já são 11h30min e você ainda ta tomando café?"

"—Ah, eu te mandei a msg e fiquei enrolando mais um tempinho na cama. Terminei levantando só agora." O velhote sentou ao meu lado, era incrível como tinha dois sofás na sala e todo mundo decidia sentar do meu lado.

"—E o Itachi?" Acho que deixei todo o tom de preocupação transparecer na minha voz.

"—Ah, foi um sucesso! Ele pensa que tu ficou a noite toda emburrado dentro do quarto, jogando vídeo-game." Madara sorriu de canto bebericando um pouco do café. "—E ele ainda nem levantou."

"—Ah..." Suspirei aliviado. "—E se me permite, o que vocês dois fizeram a noite toda?" Encarei o velho, sorrindo de canto sinicamente. Como se eu não soubesse o que eles tinham feito.

"—Ah, a gente..." Ele soltou um risinho baixo, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos jogando a franja pra trás. "—Só conversou... Só isso." Vi um sorriso completamente malicioso se formar nos lábios do pedófilo.

_Ah, eu tava começando a virar fã daquele velho._

Depois de alguns minutos, Madara já havia terminado seu café, enquanto assistíamos TV. Até que um _fantasma_, completamente pálido desceu as escadas, quase que eu levei um susto ao ver o Itachi daquele jeito. Roupa toda amassada, cara de quem tinha dormido super mal com olheiras fundas, o cabelo solto e bagunçado e com uma profunda expressão de dor. Arregalei os olhos olhando do Itachi para o Madara consecutivamente. Parece que a conversa deles foi bem mais _profunda _do que eu imaginei!

"—Sasuke? Eu pensei que você estava com raiva de mim..." A voz do Itachi era completamente rouca e cansada. Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado do meu, enquanto eu continuava o encarando espantado.

_Voltei a minha consciência quando ouvi uma risada sínica do velhote._

"—Porque estaria?" Dei de ombros fingindo que prestava atenção na TV.

"—Sei lá, você não saiu do seu quarto ontem..." Me segurei para não rir, como o Itachi podia ser tão lerdo?

"—Ah, tanto faz." Joguei minha cabeça pra trás, me desleixando no sofá.

"—Itachi, você quer café?" Madara perguntou se levantando rapidamente se pondo ao caminho da cozinha automaticamente.

"—Quero sim, _tio._ Eu vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto você prepara..." Os dois se entreolharam e eu apenas observei até ambos seguirem seus devidos caminhos.

_Lógico que eu morria de rir internamente por causa da maneira engraçada que o Itachi subia as escadas._

A gazela deveria estar até com os fios de cabelo doloridos... Porra! O Madara deve ser quase uma maquina eee... Sasuke! Quer parar de pensar no seu tio e no seu próprio irmão fazendo esse tipo de coisa? Não que eu imagine alguma coisa, mas, ah! Que se dane. Fiquei deitado no sofá assistindo TV. Madara passou pela sala subindo as escadas com uma bandeja simples de café da manha, pelo jeito eu teria que fazer o meu próprio almoço, e o pedófilo ainda teve coragem de passar por mim e dar um daqueles sorrisos sacanas dele. Pena que fui pego desprevenido e olhei pra ele com cara de idiota mordendo o controle da TV.

_Não tinha culpa se aquilo tinha uma capinha de borracha e me fazia ter vontade de morder._

Passei a maior parte do dia deitado naquele sofá, pensando em coisas completamente aleatórias, hora tinha a ver com a programação, hora não! Às vezes eu parava e ficava pensando no que tinha acontecido na casa do _dobe_. Era simplesmente inacreditável, acho que nem se eu quisesse contar pra alguém, eles iriam acreditar. Tinha sido tudo muito surreal, e rápido demais. Mesmo agora, eu não sabia o que sentir. Só sei que não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo aquilo. E se... O _dobe_gostasse de mim? E se ele estivesse só confuso?

_Acho que quem estava mais confuso era eu._

Virei-me de costas pra TV, deixando-a ligada mesmo assim, fechei os olhos e tentei não pensar em mais nada. Só de pensar naquilo, de lembrar das coisas, de imaginar o escândalo que Itachi faria. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa negativa, mas eu era putamente azarado. E alias, o Itachi tinha pacto com seres malignos que o faziam descobrir tudo que acontecia no universo, era realmente uma coisa para se ter medo. Era melhor eu ser cauteloso daqui pra frente e...

_Falando assim parece que eu comecei a **namorar** com o dobe._

Respirei fundo e mordi o lábio, apertando meus olhos com força. Eu só podia estar usando alguma coisa pra viajar desse jeito! Nem em um milhão de anos eu namoraria com o Naruto. Se bem que, nos já nos beijamos duas vezes... Ou foram três? Aaah! Agora sim eu estou com vontade de me jogar da janela do meu quarto. Porque tudo na minha cabeça tem que ser tão confuso, e porque eu tenho que ser um retardado? Respirei fundo de novo, tentando controlar meus pensamentos, enquanto me encolhia no sofá. Ouvia o Itachi ou o Madara passar pela sala de vez em quando, e fingia estar dormindo. Sorte que ambos decidiram me ignorar hoje, já que eu estava tão confuso eu poderia soltar algo.

_Se bem que o Madara poderia ajudar._

Afinal, foi ele que me mandou pra casa do Naruto e ele tem um relacionamento com o Itachi, então acho que ele podia entender bastante e é claro, ele não ia surtar e dar ataque de complexo fraternal que nem o idiota do _nii-san_. Mas é claro que tinha seus contras, aquele velho pervertido ia ficar me olhando de canto e sorrindo que nem um sínico toda vez que me visse, sem falar que ia começar com as indiretas dele e ah, não ia demorar muito para eu mandar-lo pro _inferno_. E olha que eu nem sei o que acontece se eu mandar-lo pra lá, porque acho que ninguém nunca foi maluco o suficiente para xingar o Madara ou algo assim, mas também, a cara de psicopata louco que aquele velho tem não é brincadeira.

Fiquei mais um bom tempo deitado no sofá, até cochilei um pouquinho, tanto que quando acordei já estava de noite e na hora da janta. Levantei meio sonolento, apenas lavei o rosto e as mãos e me juntei aos outros dois. A comida do velho melhorava a cada dia que passava, acho que finalmente ele estava se acostumando a cozinhar pra quase uma família, já que meus pais ainda não tinham voltado do pequeno tour deles. Mas era até melhor assim, já pensou se ao invés do Itachi, o meu pai tivesse pego eu dormindo com o Naruto na mesma cama? Eu ia ser deserdado e poderia dar adeus ao sobrenome _Uchiha_.

Terminei a comida e subi para o meu quarto, eu precisava pensar se ia falar com o meu tio ou não, ou se ia apenas deixar tudo quieto e me fuder no final, porque logicamente, eu com a 'sorte' invertida que eu tenho, iria me fuder lindamente no fim das contas. Deitei na minha cama e fiquei encarando o teto pensando em tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo em nada, como sempre. Eu já estava quase começando a ficar com sono de novo, quando ouvi alguém bater na porta.

"—Sasuke! O Itachi ta perguntando se você quer doce." Ah, ótimo! Era o Madara.

"—Entra." Ele abriu a porta, ligando a luz do quarto que até aquele momento permanecia escuro e eu nem sequer tinha notado.

"—O que foi?" Ele sentou na beirada da minha cama como de costume, enquanto eu ficava deitado desleixadamente.

"—E só que... Eu queria conversar contigo..."


	9. Chapter 7

"—Sobre o que quer falar?" O velho deitou na minha cama, apoiando a cabeça nos braços.

"—Hmm..." Me ajeitei na cama olhando para o rosto do Madara, que estava bobamente apreciando o teto. "—Você sabe que eu fui pra casa do Naruto ontem e..."

_Ouvi uma risada baixa do velhote que de alguma forma me fez corar._

"—E o que tem?" Um sorriso mais do que sacana repuxou os lábios do outro.

"—Bem... Tsc..." Revirei os olhos.

"—Rolou um clima?"

"—O que?" Senti meu rosto inflamar de vergonha, aquele velho idiota! Porque ele tinha que...

"—Aaaah, acertei!" Ele virou o rosto pra mim, me encarando ainda com aquele sorriso besta na cara. "—Então a raposinha beija bem, é?"

"—O que... Madara, como você...?" Arregalei os olhos, literalmente. Como aquele filho da puta sabia de tudo?

"—Oras, Sasuke. O que dois meninos fazem num apartamento sozinhos?" Madara fechou os olhos, ainda com o sorriso no rosto jogando a franja pra trás. "—E alias, teria outra coisa pra você querer falar comigo?"

"—Não sei, mas como você sabe disso tudo?"

"—Sasuke, eu já sou velho... Por mais que eu odeie admitir. E eu também gosto de um garotinho lembra." Mais uma vez um sorriso repuxou os lábios do velho. Então esse puto sabia que eu sabia sobre ele e o Itachi. Confuso. "—E eu vi o modo que aquele garoto te olhava quando estava aqui, não tem outro motivo pra ele ter dormido na sua cama... Mas o que ta te deixando confuso, sobrinhozinho lindo?"

"—E que..."_ Abracei minhas pernas, desviando o olhar. _"—Ele me beijou e tudo mais, só que eu não entendo o que ele quer..." _Suspirei._ "—Ele disse que o coração dele bate rápido quando me vê." _Na verdade me demonstrou, mas beleza._ "—E eu me sinto estranho... Com tudo isso."

"—Ahn, entendo." Madara sorriu de canto, desviando o olhar. "—Então você gosta da raposinha?"

"—Não!" Senti meu rosto corar. "—Quer dizer... Não é possível, eu só conheço ele a pouco mais de um mês."

"—Sasuke, esse tipo de coisa não funciona assim... Veja meu caso por exemplo." O velhote passou as mãos no cabelo novamente. "—Tudo bem que vocês não se conhecem há muito tempo, mas e daí? Se esse garoto gosta de você do jeito que ele fala."

"—Eu nunca disse que ele gosta de mim..." Recebi um olhar de reprovação que me fez estremecer de tão profundo.

"—Tanto faz, mas olha... Se divirta um pouco e procure sentir as emoções, afinal você só tem dezessete anos. Vai viver e não liga pro ciúmes besta do Itachi!" Madara deitou novamente apoiando a cabeça em seus braços, fechando os olhos e rindo. "—Sabe, ele só faz essas coisas porque se preocupa contigo."

"—Eu sei..." Inflei as bochechas, revirando os olhos. "—Tio, porque você chama o Naruto de _raposinha_?"

"—Você não acha que ele parece uma?"

"—Não." Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"—Bom, ele é loirinho e tem uma pele mais morena... Fica tudo meio... Laranja?" Falou com um tom de duvida na ultima palavra. "—Me lembra raposas."

"—Você é daltônico?"

"—E você é sem graça." O velhote fechou a cara, para depois abrir um largo sorriso. "—Mas sabe, tenho que ir contar pro Itachi que o _maninho_ dele tá apaixonadinho."

"—Você não é louco!" Ameacei, colocando-me de joelhos na cama.

"—_Naruto e Sasuke sentados em uma árvore_..." Praticamente rosnei de raiva enquanto o Madara continuava cantando. "—_Se a-b-r-a-ç-a-n-d-o e se b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o!_"

Não pensei duas vezes em pular em cima do pedófilo e começar a puxar os cabelos dele pra fazer-lo calar a boca, enquanto ele só ria e continuava cantando desviando de todos os meus golpes com facilidade. Praticamente gritava "_Cala boca, Madara!_" pegando um travesseiro e começando a bater no velhote com ele. O outro apenas desviava e ria um tanto alto, tanto rolar para me tirar de cima dele. Tudo estava indo bem e de certa forma até divertido, até eu sentir um arrepio pelo meu corpo.

"—Que porra é essa?" Me virei pra porta, vendo o Itachi com braços cruzados e com a cara um tanto fechada.

Sai de cima do velho, sentando de maneira '_comportada_' na cama. Só quero ver a paranóia que o _nii-san _ vai inventar minha com o namoradinho dele.

"—Ah, Itachi! Vem brincar com a gente..." Madara sentou também, só que de maneira bem relaxada, olhando pra gazela com aquele sorriso de sínico dele.

"—Cala a boca, seu velho!"_ Eita porra._ "—Eu vou comprar doces pra você é assim que vocês me agradecem!"

"—Itachi você ta ficando louco? Ai já é demais!" Gritei em vão, afinal o Itachi nunca escutava ninguém quando ele ficava daquele jeito.

A gazela pirada saiu do quarto resmungando coisas que eu nem consegui entender, olhei pro Madara e ele mantinha uma expressão de pura indiferença no rosto, o velho soltou um suspiro profundo levantando da cama.

"—Se eu fosse você..." Ele parou na porta, virando-se pra mim. "—Eu ligaria o som."

Então ele saiu com um sorriso enorme e pervertido no rosto enquanto eu fiquei parado com os olhos arregalados pro nada. Até que o barulho da porta do quarto de Itachi sendo batida com força me tirou do meu devaneio.

_É Sasuke! Hora de colocar os fones de ouvido._

Peguei o celular e comecei a escutar musica colocando-o no volume máximo, desliguei a luz e deitei na cama, e ela parecia mil vezes mais confortável do que nunca. Realmente não a nada como a nossa própria cama, ou nosso próprio lar, que seja... Mas, na casa do _dobe_ não era ruim, a cama dele era quente e macia, e até o exato momento que eu estive lá o quarto estava arrumado e limpo. Pensando assim, meu final de semana foi divertido, e eu não me arrependo de nada, pelo menos até agora. E como o pedófilo disse, tenho que esperar e deixar as coisas _fluírem_. Então eu tinha que parar de pensar sobre essas coisas, afinal amanha tem aula e eu vou ter que ficar olhando pro _dobe_, então vou agir normalmente e apenas sentir fluir.

Não demorei muito a dormir, e meu sono pesado continuava o mesmo, parecia uma pedra quando dormia. Quase que o despertador não me acorda. Levantei e fui me aprontar pro colégio, fazendo toda minha higiene matinal e tomando café da manha em seguida. Nem vi a cara do Itachi pela manha e o velhote me levou pra escola. Foi tudo muito tranqüilo pelo começo da manha, Naruto chegara atrasado como sempre. E é claro que eu não perdi a minha querida mania de dormir nas primeiras aulas, assim o tempo passava mais rápido e mais rápido eu saia da escola, era simples e pratico.

O sinal tocou e antes que eu pudesse perceber Sakura e Naruto já tinham me carregado pro gramado atrás da escola.

"—Ué, a Sakura não ta grudada com o namoradinho dela... Que milagre." Bufei ao finalizar a frase, sabia que esse tipo de coisa deixava a guria extremamente louca de raiva.

"—Sasuke-kun!" Vi uma veia saltar da testa da garota. E um sorriso de satisfação brotou em meu rosto. "—Se você quer ficar sozinho com o Naruto, apenas avise." Foi a vez dela sorrir.

"—Como se eu quisesse ficar sozinho com o _dobe_." Virei o rosto emburrado, olhei pro idiota em seguida e ele ria bobo olhando pro nada.

"—_Teme!_ Já disse pra não me chamar assim!" Ah, Naruto e sua mania de não falar baixo.

"—Vocês dois são uns chatos!" _Olha quem fala_. "—Bem, eu vou procurar a Ino... E o meu _namoradinho!_" Sakura se virou pra mim e mostrou a língua antes de sair saltitando.

O campo atrás da escola era espaçoso e completamente esquecido pelos outros alunos. Tinha uma grama fofa e várias árvores, o que tornava o clima mais agradável. Naruto jogou sua mochila e casaco no chão, deitando em cima do mesmo e usando a bolsa como travesseiro, eu apenas sentei do lado dele sentindo a brisa leve que vinha na nossa direção.

"—Olha _teme_! O céu ta bonito hoje."

"—Não tá não." Joguei meus braços pra trás apoiando meu corpo neles. "—Não está chovendo."

"—Você é um baita de um sem graça, chato. Não gosta de nada que é _feliz._" O _dobe_ bufou, revirando os olhos.

"—E claro que eu gosto, _usuratonkachi!_" Retruquei, enquanto chegava um pouco pra trás me encostando no tronco da árvore. "—Só que em tempos assim faz calor... E calor é ruim!"

"—Calor é bom pra fazer exercícios!" Ele se sentou em um impulso, se posicionando para começar a discutir.

"—E desde quando eu faço exercícios, _dobe_! Isso cansa e faz as pessoas soarem... É nojento!" Naruto rosnou em resposta.

"—Você parece um velho..." Ele se aproximou, encostando-se tronco da arvore ao meu lado.

"—Fala como se fosse a fonte da juventude. Esqueceu que eu sou mais velho?"

"—Um ano apenas... Isso nem é grande coisa, _teme_!" O loiro sorriu de canto revirando os olhos. "—E você ainda tem cara de criança..."

"—Se você começar, eu te bato aqui mesmo..." Meu tom era de completa indiferença, mas eu usei o meu olhar mais assassino em direção ao _dobe_. Mas aquele idiota adorava viver perigosamente e toda vez que eu mandava um dos meus '_olhares mortais_' ele apenas soltava um riso baixo.

_Acho que eu não era tão ameaçador assim._

"—Duvido que você com esse corpo mole consiga algo." Naruto soltou uma risada baixa de deboche, que fez o meu sangue ferver.

"—Quer apostar?" Rangi os dentes levantando o punho e o direcionando ao _dobe_, que o segurou facilmente, tsc.

"—Quero!" Um sorriso largo tomou conta do rosto do _dobe_ enquanto ele apertava mais ainda o meu punho, puxando meu braço e o imobilizando completamente.

"—Você que é o chato sem-graça daqui, _usuratonkachi_!" Rosnei quando o loiro pegou minha outra mão e a prendeu, tornando-me quase imóvel.

_Ouvi-o sorrir enquanto aproximava seu rosto do meu novamente._

"—_A gente ta na escola, dobe_._" _Sussurrei, abrindo os olhos devagar vendo que Naruto parara no meio do caminho, enquanto sorria levemente.

"—Eu sei." Ele soltou uma risada baixa desviando o olhar. "—Só queria te irritar."

Naruto soltou meus braços e voltou a encostar-se à árvore, fechando os olhos e relaxando. Eu apenas fiquei o observando enquanto ele descansava silenciosamente. Apesar de não ser nada comum ficar em silencio na presença do Naruto, era relaxante. Cruzei as pernas, apoiando meus cotovelos nela cruzando as mãos na altura do rosto, e mesmo que eu não quisesse, fiquei observando o _dobe_. E por mais que eu odiasse admitir, tinha algo que me prendia e que me fazia querer ficar observando a face serena do loiro.

_Ele realmente lembra uma raposa._

Mais uma vez aquele maldito sinal me tirou dos devaneios, mas tenho que dizer que foi engraçado o Naruto acordando todo assustado por causa daquele barulho estrondoso. O _dobe_ se espreguiçou e passou a mão nos olhos, eu apenas sorri de canto, virando o rosto escondendo-o dele, por algum motivo. Juntamos nossas coisas e voltamos pra sala, prestei um pouco de atenção nas matérias, não que isso fosse me ajudar, afinal eu sempre passava com as melhores notas de provas e nunca ia pra escola. As últimas aulas passaram rápidas, não tanto quanto as que eu dormia, mas esperei menos do que planejava. Assim que o sinal da saída tocou, a idiota da Sakura foi grudar no namorado dela deixando o _dobe_ sozinho de novo. Bem aproveitei que o Madara que ia me buscar de novo e dei carona pro loiro, e é mais do que obvio os olhares e as piadinhas do velhote, e o pior foi que o Naruto achava graça de tudo que o pedófilo falava. Bom é que nem diz o ditado: "_Dois idiotas se completam._" Se isso for mesmo um ditado.

Quando chegamos em casa, o Itachi estava jogando no sofá com um pote de sorve nos braços, balancei a cabeça em reprovação subindo para o meu quarto e trocando de roupa rapidamente, almocei quase na mesma velocidade, indo assistir TV com a gazela paranóica em seguida. E bem, pelo menos o humor dele tinha melhorado, já disse varias vezes pro pai levar ele no neurologista, esse cara só podia ser bipolar. E como o Madara tinha voltado pro escritório, o _nii-san _estava completamente mandão hoje.

"—Sasuke, que dia é hoje?"

"—Dia 20, por quê?" Respondi em pura preguiça, eu estava tão cansado que nem falar direito eu conseguia.

"—Merda..."

"—Por quê?"

"—Papai e Mamãe chegam hoje."

"—O que?" Arregalei os olhos, perdendo o sono automaticamente.

"—Porque o espanto?" Itachi soltou um riso deitando no sofá e jogando as pernas em cima de mim.

"—Ahn, por nada." Fingi desinteresse, me jogando pro outro lado do sofá me deitando com o Itachi.

Não era como se eu quisesse que meus pais não voltassem, pelo contrario, mas a vida que eu Madara e Itachi levávamos era até divertida, bem, não era como se eu nunca mais fosse ver o velhote porque ele ia ter que voltar pra casa dele e meus pais não poderiam passar o resto da vida deles viajando, ligando uma vez ou outra. Acabei passando quase o resto do dia todo vendo TV e olhando pro teto da sala, enquanto o Itachi dormiu no sofá e ficava me chutando. Puta sono perturbado esse dele, eu já estava quase perdendo a paciência e o jogando no chão, mas como eu sou um irmão muito bonzinho, não faria isso.

Quando olhei as horas no display da TV vi que já era quase 8h da noite, e parece que foi automático, porque eu ouvi o barulho do carro do Madara. Balancei o Itachi brutalmente pra gazela acordar, avisando que o Madara havia chegado.

"—Cheguei família." O velhote disse em tom divertido enquanto entrava carregando uma mala extremamente gigante, depositando-a do lado da estante da sala.

"—Pra que isso?" Questionei enquanto o _nii-san_ se ajeitava e se espreguiçava.

"—Trouxe uma surpresa." Levantei do sofá e antes que eu percebesse uma mulher me abraçou desesperadamente, pior que eu nem a vi entrar.

"—Oi mãe." Abracei-a de volta, sorrindo de canto.

"—Minha coisinha, como você esta?" A Sra. Uchiha me puxava, passava as mãos no meu cabelo e rosto, como se me analisasse. "—Itachi cuidou de você direitinho, não é? Você comeu todas as refeições? O Madara fez sua salada? Como foi na escola nova?" Ah, uma coisa sobre minha mãe: Ela era completamente desesperada.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa, ela já tinha ido agarrar o Itachi fazendo as mesmas perguntas pro coitado. O engraçado era que ele ainda estava meio sonolento e fazia cara de desentendido enquanto minha mãe falava mais rápido do que um foguete. Meu pai pelo oposto, mal tinha chegado e antes mesmo de falar comigo e com meu irmão já estava jogado na poltrona dele. Depois de todo o alvoroço da mãe e do meu pai ter finalmente aberto a boca para cumprimentar todo mundo, jantamos e é claro que o pedófilo já tinha tudo preparado. A comida estava deliciosa e meus pais ficaram falando sobre a incrível viajem deles, e o tanto que a Europa era diferente daqui. A 'reunião' de família estava boa e tudo mais, só que eu estava extremamente cansado, dei boa noite pra todos e fui pro quarto, afinal ainda era segunda e eu nem tinha tirado meu cochilo da tarde, bem, espero que pelo menos nem meu pai ou minha mãe impliquem com o idiota do Naruto.

_Alias, porque eu to pensando nele mesmo?_


	10. Itachisan little secret sidefic

"_Itachi-san little secret_"

Tudo que é bom dura pouco, não é mesmo? Parece que foi ontem quando meus pais decidiram viajar e o Madara se ofereceu pra ficar ajudando a cuidar do Sasuke e da casa. Bem, agora o pai e a mãe já estavam de volta e por mais que eu estivesse feliz pela volta deles, isso significa que o meu tio vai ter que ir embora, não que eu ligue... Ta, eu ligo sim.

Incrivelmente, Sasuke tinha ido dormir cedo e meus pais falaram que estavam cansados demais da viajem de volta e foram pro quarto deles também. Os únicos que sobraram na sala foram eu e Madara, apesar de estarmos praticamente sozinhos, eu me mantinha distante e pensativo, afinal eu não queria ter que me despedir do meu tio.

"—Ta tudo bem, Itachi?" Sai de meus pensamentos, olhando para o rosto de Madara.

"—Ah, não ta tudo bem e só que..." Me encolhi no sofá abraçando minhas pernas. "—Você... vai... Embora" Falei baixo, num tom quase imperceptível.

O outro segurou ambos os lados do meu rosto com as mãos, deu um sorriso e um leve selo em meus lábios que me fez corar.

"—Vai tudo ficar bem... Calma." Madara sorriu de novo, fazendo com que meus olhos começassem a lacrimejar.

Não pensei duas vezes abraçando-o, começando a choramingar.

"—Mas... Tio, sem você aqui... Vai ser tudo muito chato!" Algumas poucas lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos. "—Eu não quero que você vá embora, por favor."

"—Ora, meu pequeno." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido apertando ainda mais nosso abraço. "—A gente ainda vai se ver, com menos freqüência, mas eu farei o possível..."

"—Mas... Eu não quero! Ficar sem te ver vai ser horrível! Eu não quero que isso aconteça." Abracei-o com força, e antes mesmo de perceber, Madara me carregou para o meu quarto, jogando-me na cama.

"—Eu vou dormir hoje à noite contigo, ta bom..." Ele puxou a coberta, deitando ao meu lado me abraçando e ajeitando-nos de maneira confortável. "—Você vai ver como vai tudo ficar bem."

_Eu apenas o abracei e dei-lhe um selinho, antes de pegar completamente no sono com ele ao meu lado._

Acordei no outro dia, com o espaço vazio ao meu lado. E, o Madara tinha ido embora e agora eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer, não sabia mais quando eu ia o ver e esses pensamentos começavam a me fazer sentir dores e querer chorar. Mas eu não podia. Olhei no relógio ao lado da cama e já passava das 8h, provavelmente o Sasuke já tinha ido pra escola e o Papai trabalhar. E é claro que minha mãe iria dormir até tarde hoje. Levantei da cama andando devagar até o banheiro, fazendo minha higiene matinal, indo procurar algo pra comer em seguida.

"—Ah, Itachi! Já levantou." Uma voz forte e conhecida soou pelo cômodo, me fazendo estremecer enquanto eu procurava um pacote de biscoitos no armário.

"—Madara!" Me virei incrédulo, o que ele ainda estava fazendo aqui? "—O que? Mas eu pensei que você tinha ido embora?"

"—Itachi." Ele veio até mim, segurando meus ombros, com uma expressão séria. "—Eu moro a duas ruas daqui."

_Ah... Isso era verdade._


	11. Chapter 8

Acordar cedo é a coisa mais cansativa do mundo, odeio isso, mas fazer o que. Tenho que ir pra escola por mais dois anos e pronto, acabou tortura. Levantei da cama, indo me aprontar pra escola, quase cai por causa daquele maldito tapete do corredor quando fui ao banheiro. Eu tinha tirado aquela coisa justamente porque eu sempre tropeçava, e a primeira coisa que a minha mãe fez quando voltou foi colocar aquilo de volta no corredor. Me arrumei e quando fui na cozinha, por sorte ou não, meu pai ainda estava lá tomando café. Ótimo, carona garantida! Afinal era um saco ter que acordar o Itachi cedo, e por falar em Itachi... Faz um tempinho que ele não sai de casa, será que ele não ta indo trabalhar?

"—Bom dia, Sasuke."

"—Oi pai." Respondi ainda meio sonolento enquanto pegava um copo de leite na geladeira.

"—Se vai querer carona termina isso logo porque eu já estou saindo." Grosso como sempre...

Apenas afirmei com a cabeça terminando meu café e indo calçar os tênis, meu pai veio logo atrás indo ligar o carro e pegar as coisas do trabalho dele. Esperei-o dentro do carro me ajeitando para poder dar um ultima cochilada enquanto ouvia musica, assim que o Sr. Fugaku entrou no carro, eu coloquei o cinto e pudemos partir. Como nem eu nem pai éramos de conversar, pode se dizer que o silencio ali era absoluto, e por sorte ou azar, não demorei para chegar no colégio. Contrario do que com a gazela que dirigia que nem uma lesma inexperiente. Desci do carro e apenas disse um 'até logo', e é claro que foi lindamente ignorado pelo velhote.

_Madara tem razão, meu pai que é um velho._

Andei sem pressa pelos corredores da escola até chegar na sala. Fui até a minha carteira, sentando-me e jogando minha mochila no chão ainda com os fones nos ouvidos fechei os olhos e abaixei minha cabeça... E teria ficado daquele jeito até o intervalo, ou pelo menos até a aula começar, se um dos meus fones não tivesse sido tirado tão bruscamente do meu ouvido.

"—Bom dia, _teme!_ Hora de acordar." Porque eu tinha certeza de que era _ele_ antes mesmo de levantar a cabeça.

"—O que você ta fazendo aqui?" Falei praticamente resmungando, alias não era normal o loiro chegar cedo.

"—Tive que vir cedo porque meu pai me obrigou." Levantei a cabeça o encarando, o sinal não havia batido e tinha poucas pessoas na sala.

"—E por causa disso você precisa atrapalhar o sono das outras pessoas?" O idiota soltou um riso, sentando na carteira em frente a minha.

"—Você devia ser menos carrancudo, Sasuke." Naruto revirou os olhos e eu olhei pra ele com cara de desdém. "—Alias, impressão minha ou uma pessoa diferente veio te trazer hoje?"

"—Você ta me perseguindo agora, _dobe_."

"—Talvez." Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, mas eu me mantinha firme.

"—Era meu pai." Desviei o olhar, me virando pra janela.

"—Wow! Eles chegaram quando?"

"—Ontem à noite. Foi uma surpresa pra mim também." Me virei para Naruto, apoiando meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"—E quando eu vou conhecer eles?" Um sorriso bobo repuxou os lábios do _dobe._

Revirei os olhos em resposta, mas ainda sorria de canto, mesmo que disfarçado.

"—Cadê a Sakura? Não veio contigo?"

"—Ela não vem hoje... Os pais dela pediram pra ela ficar em casa." Ele suspirou devagar. "—Desde quando ela começou a namorar com aquele garoto, nunca mais teve tempo pra nada nem ninguém."

"—Que foi, _dobe_? Ta com ciúmes?" Soltei um risinho sínico, encarando-o.

_Falei brincando, mas não imaginava que o idiota ia ficar vermelho com isso._

"—Não é isso _teme!_" Ele elevou o tom da voz, o que inexplicavelmente me fez fechar a cara e sentir uma coisa ruim. "—A Sakura-chan é minha amiga de infância e..."

"—Tanto faz, _usuratonkachi._" O interrompi, quase rosnando as palavras.

Naruto apenas inclinou a cabeça pro lado em sinal de duvida e fez bico, eu virei o meu rosto pra janela novamente e então o sinal tocou. O loiro me olhou com aquela expressão de duvida até o professor chegar, enquanto eu o ignorava. Droga, porque aquilo e irritava tanto? Será que ele não podia esquecer aquela coisa rosa uma vez e...

_Que porra eu to pensando?_

Não é como se eu estivesse com ciúmes do _dobe_. Balancei a cabeça querendo afastar todos esses pensamentos, mas era complicado, sendo que o idiota estava sentado na minha frente. Abaixei a cabeça apenas prestando atenção no que o professor dizia. Quem sabe assim além de ocupar a mente, eu ainda não deixo de pensar essas besteiras. Passei praticamente as primeiras aulas riscando as folhas do meu caderno e prestando atenção no professor, o que faz o tempo passar relativamente rápido. Acho que essa era a parte de boa de estudar pela manha. O sinal do intervalo tocou e imediatamente a sala já estava quase vazia, fazia sol lá fora e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de sair.

"—Vai ficar por aqui?" O _dobe_ se virou pra trás, apoiando as mãos na minha carteira.

"—Eu prefiro ficar aqui a ir para aquela sauna lá fora." Respondi com o mesmo tom de desinteresse de sempre.

"—Você é um fresco mesmo, _teme!_" Naruto elevou um pouco a voz, mas acho que finalmente estava me acostumando com aquilo.

_Naruto se levantou pegando algo em sua bolsa e puxando uma cadeira para o meu lado._

"—Pega." Ele me ofereceu uma embalagem colorida e qualquer um podia ter certeza que era chocolate.

"—Pra que isso, _dobe?_" Peguei a barra das mãos dele, analisando-a, era um dos bons e eu gostava daquela marca.

"—Presente..." Ele sorriu pra mim, passando a mão no cabelo.

"—Meu aniversário é só em julho, sabe..." Fingi ironia, revirando os olhos e encarando o _dobe_.

"—Eu sei, _teme_!" Bufou. "—Eu só queria te dar um presente. Finge que é de _Valentine's Day._"

"—_Dobe_, _Valentine's Day_ foi há muito tempo atrás."

"—E daí?"

Parei para pensar analisando tanto a barra de chocolates quanto o _dobe_. Ele disse que era pra fingir _Valentine's Day_? Com tanta data pra ele escolher, tinha que ser logo esta? Ou será que é coisa da minha cabeça, nessa altura do campeonato eu já não sei mais de nada! Apenas agradeci o _presente_ e conversamos normalmente. Depois que o intervalo acabou o loiro voltou pro lugar dele e a aula seguiu normalmente... Assim como todos os outros dias. A semana passou rápido e em nenhum desses dias Naruto tentou encostar em mim, nem quando ficamos sozinho no vestiário. Eu sei que parece idiota da minha parte, ou talvez eu só esteja ficando paranóico, mas não foi ele que disse que me achava fofo quando me... _Beijava_. Ele conversava comigo normalmente, mas... Mesmo assim. Alguma coisa está errada.

Eu estava deitado no meu quarto novamente, já era domingo e eu tinha sido rejeitado. Eu tinha chamado o _dobe_ para fazer alguma coisa no final de semana, mas ele não podia porque já ia sair com a _louca cor-de-rosa_! Sinto meu sangue ferver só de lembrar disso. Do nada esse idiota volta a ser meu amiguinho de sempre, sendo que há uma semana a trás ele estava me beijando... Aaaah! Quer saber, não vou mais pensar nisso. E eu estou tão confuso que nem sei o que pensar.

_Acho que estou com ciúmes._

Talvez, quem sabe... Mas não é como se eu estivesse **apaixonado** pelo _dobe_ porque a gente se beijou duas vezes. Eu venho agido indiferente quanto a isso, pelo menos na frente das pessoas, mas essa _coisa_ vem assolando meus pensamentos! E quase como uma praga. Me virei na cama, pelo menos umas cinco vezes enquanto ainda encarava o teto, ainda estava claro e eu não conseguiria dormir, minha mãe já tinha me chamado umas 4 vezes pra ir sair do quarto e respirar um pouco de ar fresco, mas eu não estava com cabeça para aquilo no momento.

Peguei o celular fuçando em coisas completamente aleatórias, graças a deus o Itachi tinha saído com o velho pedófilo, senão ele já estaria me colocando de ponta cabeça só pra dizer o que eu tinha que estava tão _triste_. Pelo menos de acordo com ele eu estaria aparentando tristeza. Esperei mais algum tempo para finalmente levantar e ir até a sala, assistir um pouco de TV talvez fosse refrescar minha mente.

"—Ah, Sasuke! Finalmente levantou..." Minha mãe vinha descendo as escadas e eu continuei prestando atenção na TV.

"—Precisa de algo?" Respondi seco.

"—Eu queria ir comprar umas roupas pro seu pai... E você poderia ir comigo, já que o Itachi não está em casa..." Ela sentou do meu lado sorrindo, às vezes eu me pergunto o que uma pessoa tão doce e educada que nem a minha mãe viu no meu pai.

_Deve ser o mesmo que o Naruto viu em mim._

Droga! O que eu to pensando? Aquele idiota nem pensa em mim desse jeito.

"—Hm..." Apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

"—Ah, ótimo!" Sorriu. "—Vai trocar de roupa rapidinho!"

Subi correndo pro quarto pegando calça jeans e uma blusa, tudo simples e que não chamasse muita atenção, troquei-me e ajeitei o cabelo. Desci as escadas e minha mãe já me esperava no carro, o bom disso era que eu sempre ganhava lanche quando ia assim pro shopping com ela. Não demoramos muito pra chegar afinal o shopping ficava perto. Agora era só agüentar algumas torturas com as roupas, pois minha mãe era a pessoa mais fresca e perfeccionista do mundo, principalmente quando se tratava do meu pai.

Rondamos em varias lojas e ela me fez escolher entre um monte de coisas, sendo que ela sempre acabava levando o contrario do que eu escolhia. E no final ela acabou levando coisas pra ela, pra mim, pro Itachi e até pro Madara, sendo que o único que precisava de roupas era meu pai. Mulheres e sua mania de gastar... puff! Pelo menos tudo tinha sido tranqüilo e agora eu ia ganhar o meu lanche... Só que como o destino me odeia ele tinha que aprontar, não é mesmo.

_Aquele tapado me paga._

Suspirei fundo e agradeci por minha mãe estar prestando em outra coisa enquanto eu fuzilava com os olhos o _dobe_ sentado em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação com a _louca cor-de-rosa_ no maior '_lovey-dovey _'. Permaneci com a minha cara de indiferença, seguindo a minha mãe que já tinha comprado o lanche e estava procurando uma mesa. E não foi muita surpresa eu ter comido aquilo como se estivesse a dias passando fome, eu precisava descontar minha raiva e ciúmes em algo.

_Tá, admito! Eu estou com ciúmes._

"—Sasuke! Você vai passar mal, come devagar..." Olhei pra minha mãe e ela estava até com os olhos arregalados enquanto me assistia comer.

"—Hmm..." Resmunguei em resposta, diminuindo a velocidade.

Esperei minha mãe terminar de comer, para finalmente sairmos dali e voltar pra casa. Mas como minha vida é super clichê... Claro que os olhos biônicos do loiro me viram quando eu estava indo embora, mas também, culpa da minha mãe por passar perto da mesa deles.

"—Sasuke-kun!" Ótimo. A coisa rosa veio até mim toda animada me cumprimentando enquanto o _dobe_ vinha logo atrás dela.

"—Oi Sakura..." Respondi desanimado, porem com educação, afinal minha mãe estava presente. "—Ah, mãe eles estudam lá no colégio..." Expliquei.

"—Ah! Que bom conhecer os coleguinhas do Sasuke." Ela sorriu enquanto massageei minhas têmporas brevemente. "—Eu sou Mikoto, mãe do Sasuke."

"—Prazer." Não pude deixar de notar o sorriso no rosto do _dobe_. "—Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto e essa é Haruno Sakura." Ambos sorriram, pensando bem, eu era o único sério dali.

"—Ah, Naruto a sessão já vai começar, temos que ir..." Falou a rosada, então esses putos tinham vindo pro cinema?

"—Ah, é mesmo! Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Uchiha. E até amanha Sasuke." Naruto sorriu, enquanto me encarava e eu fazia o mesmo, porem ainda sério.

_Não me cansava de olhar aqueles olhos azuis._

"—Até..."

"—Tchau Sasuke-kun! E foi um prazer conhecer sua mãe..."

Depois de nos despedimos o _casalzinho escândalo _foi correndo em direção ao cinema do shopping, enquanto e a minha mãe fomos para a garagem e finalmente ir pra casa. Ela jogou todas as compras no banco de trás, entrou no carro enquanto eu já estava até de cinto colocado. Minha mãe deu partida e eu me afundava cada vez mais no banco, com o tanto que minha cabeça doía devido meus pensamentos. Aquele idiota fala aquelas coisas pra mim e depois saia com a Sakura? Ah, como aquilo me deixava com raiva. Acho que isso não me deixaria tão puto se no primeiro dia de aula aquele idiota não me dissesse que já teve uma queda pela louca escandalosa e... Arg! Eu já não sei nem mais o que pensar.

"—Seus amigos parecem legais..."

"—Eles são." Desviei o olhar pra janela, revirando os olhos sem que ela visse.

"—É, eles são um casalzinho bonitinho." Assim que a minha mãe terminou a frase eu a encarei com os olhos e boca abertos, por puro impulso.

"—É... talvez..." Virei o rosto rapidamente pra janela, suspirando.

Ouvi minha mãe soltar um típico risinho enquanto voltava a atenção pra direção. Parece que quando você ta mal, brotam pessoas do inferno pra te deixar pior. E alias, a Sakura não tinha namorado? E não vivia somente pra ele? Porque ela tava no cinema com o Naruto?

Eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que nem vi quando chegamos em casa, apenas sai do carro e me joguei do sofá enquanto minha mãe separava as roupas pra entregar para seus respectivos donos.

_Eu tinha que ter ido comprar essas malditas roupas._

Se eu tivesse ficado em casa eu teria aproveitado bem melhor o meu dia, e não estaria tão... _Chateado _como agora. Mas a questão é: _Com o que exatamente eu estou chateado? _Nem eu mesmo sei. Eu só estava com raiva pelo _dobe_ ter 'praticamente' se confessado pra mim num dia e me tratar como amigo durante o resto da semana, não sei por que isso me incomoda tanto.

_Deve ser porque eu sou idiota, ou algo assim._

Já era quase hora do jantar, e a gazela com o pedófilo haviam chegado. Meu pai tinha preparado a comida e a minha mãe já tinha entregado todos os 'presentes' que ela comprará. Sentamos todos à mesa como de costume.

"—Ah, Fugaku! Hoje eu conheci alguns amigos do Sasuke, acho que fizemos realmente bem em trocá-lo de colégio." Não sei como minha mãe conseguia conversar enquanto comia, era incrível aquilo.

"—Quais amigos, _nee-san_?" Olhei de relance para o Madara, mas foi o suficiente pra ver o sorriso sínico no rosto dele.

"—Naruto e Sakura, se não me engano..." Ela olhou pra mim em um pedido mudo de confirmação e eu apenas confirmei.

"—Naruto? Ah, ele é um amor de criança, não?" O velhote ainda mantinha aquele sorriso provocador nos lábios que me fazia querer pular em cima dele e estrangulá-lo até a morte.

"—Você o conhece? Ele é um loirinho bem bonitinho."

Assim que a palavra 'loiro' foi dita, eu pude sentir a aura assassina do Itachi tomando vida. O idiota quase engasgou com a comida enquanto encarava minha mãe com os olhos arregalados.

"—Loiro?" Se o Itachi batesse com a língua nos dentes só deus sabe o que o meu pai faria. E eu acho que eu não sairia daquela sala de jantar sem pelo menos dois dentes.

"—Sim, você também o conhece Itachi?" Minha mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha em duvida, mas não tirando o sorriso doce do rosto.

"—Eu dei carona uma vez pra ele, já que mora naquele prédio grande a duas ruas daqui." Por sorte o Madara é uma pessoa legal e sempre me salva.

"—Será que vocês não conseguem nem comer quietos?" Finalmente meu pai protestara algo.

Meu pai pode até ser chato, mas graças a isso eu já livrei minha pele um monte de vezes. É quase que sorte ele não se interessar pela vida de ninguém, só na dele e às vezes na de minha mãe. Terminamos o jantar e o Itachi ficou um tempão calado. Aposto que ele tava pensando em virar _serial killer_ e começa a matar todos os loiros da cidade e do jeito que ele é paranóico, eu particularmente não duvido de nada.

Assim que terminamos o jantar, meu pai voltou pra sala para assistir TV junto com o Itachi que era a única pessoa que ainda suportava ficar com ele, enquanto eu e o Madara ajudávamos minha mãe na cozinha.

"—O Itachi não gosta do seu amigo?" Perguntou enquanto terminava se enxugar os pratos.

"—Mãe, tirando as pessoas da nossa família, me diz uma que o Itachi goste..." Revirei os olhos, Itachi tinha sim amigos, mas eu tive que generalizar.

"—Bem, entre você e ele, o Itachi é bem mais sociável..." Ela e o Madara soltaram um risinho baixo, mas perceptível. "—Mas o Itachi é difícil de lidar mesmo."

"—É, daqui a pouco ele desencana." O velhote olhou pra mim e deu uma piscadela sorrindo de maneira pervertida, eu diria. "—Alias o Naruto é amigo seu e não dele."

"—Sasuke, você podia chamar-lo pra jantar aqui algum dia desses, já que ele mora tão perto." Minha mãe disse enquanto terminava de lavar a louça. "—Eu adoraria conhecê-lo melhor, ele parece ser uma boa pessoa."

Balancei a cabeça positivamente, enquanto meus pensamentos voavam longe. Eu nem havia percebido que a minha mãe tinha saído da cozinha até o Madara colocar uma mão em meus ombros, me fazendo acordar.

"—Isso pode ser divertido, Sasu-chan!" Um sorriso repuxou os lábios do velhote.

"—Como assim divertido?" Encarei os potinhos de tempero em cima da mesa enquanto brincava com meus dedos.

"—Naruto é uma raposinha barulhenta, seu pai odeia qualquer tipo de barulho, Itachi já praticamente o jurou de morte, sua mãe foi com a cara dele e eu o adoro." Ele sorriu de canto, rodando meu corpo e descendo sua mão pelo meu braço me puxando para perto. "—Sem falar que seria uma ótima oportunidade para assumir seu relacionamento."

"—_Titio..._" Sorri falsamente enquanto tentava me afastar do abraço dele. "—Me desculpe, mas dessa vez vai pro inferno."

Ao contrario de me bater, o pedófilo soltou uma risada alta enquanto apertava meu corpo num abraço.

"—Aah! Sasuke, você tem sorte de ser tão fofinho e ainda por cima ser meu sobrinho." Ele me soltou indo em direção a sala. "—Mas pensa sobre isso, ok?" Ele piscou pra mim mais uma vez enquanto eu permanecia serio o encarando.

Não respondi nada e me sentei a mesa novamente, apoiando meus braços e enlaçando meus dedos. Madara tinha razão, aquilo poderia ser divertido e seria uma ótima chance de falar com _dobe_ sobre assuntos pendentes.


	12. Chapter 9

Um Uchiha sente vergonha? Bem, independente se a resposta for não, nesse momento eu iria provar o contrario daquilo. Pra falar a verdade eu nem sei aonde enfiar a cara. Mais uma vez eu tinha perdido a paciência com Naruto e é claro que eu tinha que gritar –pela primeira vez– no meio do pátio, falando que era pra ele ir jantar lá em casa na sexta. E é claro que ele apenas ficou me olhando com aquela cara de tacho bobo que só ele tem, enquanto eu bufava de raiva e vergonha tentando ignorar todos aqueles alunos idiotas me encarando.

"—Vai ou não, _usuratonkachi?_" Rosnei as palavras, cerrando minhas mãos em um punho.

"—Vou sim, _teme!_" Ele riu baixinho, passando a mão nos cabelos e desviando o olhar. "—Acho melhor a gente voltar pra sala."

"—Também acho." Resmunguei, começando a caminhas com o idiota pelos corredores.

"—Sasuke, você ultimamente tem perdido a paciência muito rápido."

"—Impressão sua, _dobe!_" Mentira, eu estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com o Naruto, principalmente depois daquele dia no shopping.

"—Hmm..." Ele não disse nada, chegamos na sala e fomos para nossos lugares.

Parece que de um tempo pra cá toda a minha paciência vem se esgotando com mais facilidade, principalmente quando o assunto é referente ao Naruto ou qualquer casalzinho romântico. E eu estava me odiando por isso, até porque eu estava agindo que nem uma garota que teve seu primeiro beijo roubado por um vagabundo. E tudo bem que aquele foi meu beijo tirando o incidente do Itachi, mas mesmo assim. O _dobe _é um garoto, isso torna as coisas mais do que grotescas. Depois que a aula terminou meu pai foi me buscar na escola, e quando cheguei em casa a primeira coisa que minha mãe perguntou era se o loiro tinha aceitado o convite.

_Infelizmente, ou felizmente, ele tinha aceitado._

Ela ficou toda alegre e pedindo a minha opinião para o que iria servir na sexta. E com toda essa euforia dela eu não tinha percebido que a 'sexta' na verdade era amanha. Fui pro quarto depois do jantar, todo despreocupado com o tempo até a hora de arrumar meus materiais diários. De alguma forma eu tinha que pensar no que ia falar pro _dobe, _eu não podia chegar e dizer: "Hey cara, porque você não me beijou mais?" Mas é claro que ninguém em santa consciência faria uma pergunta assim.

_Acho que o Naruto faria, mas enfim..._

Joguei-me na cama, esfregando as mãos nos olhos, tentando de algum modo concertar meus pensamentos, mas algo me dizia que nada ia se concertar até eu conversar com o idiota. Fiquei olhando pro teto durante um tempão, como de costume, ouvindo musica. Pode ser coisa do momento ou besteira minhas, mas pela primeira vez eu prestei atenção nas letras... E descobri que meu gosto musical é uma merda. Suspirei, de repente até o fone de ouvido começava a me incomodar. Única opção: Esperar o dia de amanhar chegar, e como diz o Madara, deixar com que tudo tome o seu rumo. Tirando a parte de que eu não conseguia dormir por causa da ansiedade, ocorreu tudo muito bem até o amanhecer de sexta-feira.

Acordei com o despertador e aquela luz do sol forte batendo no meu rosto, eu tinha esquecido de fechar a cortina noite passada, e odeio quando isso acontece. Levantei praguejando até a última geração, enquanto ia me aprontar pra escola. E o pior de tudo era que quem ia me levar hoje era o Itachi, já disse que uma lesma dirige melhor do que a gazela? E mais rápido, obviamente. Depois de muito esforço eu consegui chegar vivo na escola, e quase que chego atrasado. Como de costume o _dobe _não havia chegado ainda, cumprimentei a louca cor-de-rosa e fui pro meu lugar. A aula como sempre foi entediante e monótona, pelo menos até o Naruto chegar, já que ele começa a gritar e discutir com o professor que nunca estava entendendo nada. Isso de alguma forma ajudava a aula a passar mais rápido. Eu fiquei cochilando e voando durante quase todo o horário da aula, alias hoje o Naruto ia lá pra casa e eu não tinha certeza se isso ia dar certo, principalmente por causa do Itachi, do jeito que ele é bipolar e maluco, não sei se ele vai conseguir se controlar.

O intervalo chegou e fiquei daquele mesmo estagio zumbi que eu me encontrava desde a noite passada. O Naruto já tinha me perguntado pelo menos umas 15 vezes se ele podia mesmo ir jantar hoje lá em casa e apenas balançava a cabeça em confirmação, até uma anta percebia que ele estava nervoso, afinal ele não parava quieto durante a aula e estava mais distraído do que qualquer lesado daquela sala. E mais uma vez o sino da saída tocou, apenas me despedi daquela _coisa_ rosa com um dor meus sorrisos mais falsos, afinal eu ainda tava morrendo de raiva da vadiazinha. Ela tinha namorado e ainda por cima ficava dando falsas esperanças pro Naruto por meio de _idas ao cinema_ como dois melhores amigos. Ah, me poupem.

Meu pai foi me buscar e ainda tivemos que passar no mercado por culpa desse jantar. E eu odeio fazer compras com o meu pai, é entediante.

_Fazer tudo com o meu pai é entediante pra falar a verdade._

Ele faz questão de reclamar de tudo e eu não posso ignora-lo, porque senão ele começa a reclamar que eu estou o ignorando e vira um ciclo sem fim. Quando eu finalmente consegui chegar em casa, Madara estava lá pra ajudar com a minha mãe na cozinha. Incrível como o pedófilo cozinha bem... Deve ser pra atrair as criançinhas dele com bolos e tortas. Deve ter sido assim que o Itachi caiu nas garras dele, vai saber. Tomei um banho e fui pro meu quarto, arrumar e refletir um pouco, o _dobe_ chegava só depois das 19h e ainda estava cedo, sem falar que ele é tão pontual quanto uma morsa. E eu nem sei se morsas marcam encontros.

_Apesar disso não ser um encontro, mas tudo bem._

Meu quarto já era organizado e arrumado de natureza, mas sempre precisava arrumar algumas coisas, por isso nunca demorava. Sentei na cadeira da escrivaninha girando-a varias vezes. Devo ter cochilado sentado durante alguns minutos porque o tempo passou incrivelmente rápido, era quase 19h. O tempo tava passando mais rápido do que eu desejava. Desci as escadas e fui pra sala, percebi que quando mais eu pensava mais eu não chegava a lugar nenhum. E pela primeira vez na vida o Naruto tinha que ser pontual. A minha mãe foi abrir a porta pra ele quase que correndo, ela sempre se animava com visitas.

"—Ué _dobe_, sem atrasos?" Levantei do sofá indo até ele, percebendo que minha mãe vinha logo atrás.

"—Sasuke! Isso não são modos... Ah, Naruto-kun seja bem vindo, ne." Ela sorriu, indo em direção a cozinha em seguida. "—Fica a vontade, ta?"

"—Viu Sasuke, isso não são modos." Sussurrou.

"—Vai pro inferno, _dobe._" Sussurrei em resposta trincando os dentes.

Fomos pra sala, enquanto um sorriso forçado brotava no meu rosto, afinal o Itachi estava lá com o meu pai e as coisas _tinham_ que dar certo, ou seja, a gazela não podia dar com a língua nos dentes –e nem surtar–.

"—Ahn, Pai... Esse é o Naruto, colega de classe que a mamãe tanto fala..." Apresentei-o. E se eu não estivesse tão nervoso, poderia jurar que o _dobe_ também esta.

"—Hey! Prazer em conhecê-lo... 'ttebayo!"

'_tte-oque?'_

Tirando essa frase super estranha que o _dobe _falou, eu tinha certeza de que ele ia exagerar no tom de voz e, eu estava certo. Meu pai apenas arqueou um sobrancelha daquele jeito que te deixa super intrigado por saber exatamente que ele esta de julgando, ainda mais pela enorme cara de _nada _que ele tem.

_Ah, quase me esqueci do Itachi praticamente espumando raiva na poltrona do outro lado da sala._

"—Uchiha Fugaku..." Meu pai, mais conhecido como um homem de poucas palavras e um poço de educação ambulante.

Meu pai voltou a prestar atenção na televisão, e eu e Naruto nos sentamos para esperar o jantar, mas aquilo ficava um pouco desconfortável com o Itachi praticamente comendo o loiro com os olhos. Ele nem disfarçava... Eu podia jurar que o vi bufar algumas vezes. E acho que o Naruto percebeu também por ficar desviando o olhar diversas vezes e com uma expressão super sem graça.

E como se minha o minha mãe pudesse ler mentes ela mandou o Madara chamar a gente pra jantar. A mesa já estava posta e tinha mais comida lá do que pra um exercito, mas também com o apetite de dragão que o _dobe _tem. Sentamos a mesa e assim que todos estavam com os pratos arrumados pudemos começar a comer.

"—Aah Naruto, que bom que veio." Madara soltou um leve risinho olhando para o Itachi... Eu pensei que ele gostasse de irritar só a mim.

"—É! Facilita meu trabalho trazendo ele aqui." A gazela bufou ao termino da frase, enfiando o garfo de modo tão brutal na carne que me fez assustar.

Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça tentando processar a informação.

Voltei a prestar atenção na minha comida enquanto a minha mãe enchia o _dobe_ de perguntas sobre a escola, família e sobre a Sakura.

_Daqui a pouco era eu que ia começar a descontar no bife._

"—_Temee... Eu to com um pouquinho de medo do seu irmão._" Naruto sussurrou brevemente bem rente ao meu ouvido.

E quando eu ia respondê-lo, ouvi uma pancada na mesa. Acho que toda a quadra ouviu pra falar a verdade.

"—O que é tão interessante que vocês dois cochicham ai?" A voz do Itachi estava completamente grossa e amedrontadora, meus olhos se arregalaram involuntariamente.

"—Ah... é, eu só tava dizendo pro Sasuke o quanto a mãe dele cozinha bem!"As vezes eu me pergunto como que o Naruto consegue ser tão escandaloso.

Meu pai balançou a cabeça em reprovação, Madara e minha mãe riram. Eu queria um lugar pra esconder e o Itachi tava pra pular em cima do _dobe_ com aquela faca.

_É... As coisas estão melhores do que eu imaginava._

"—Awn, Obrigado Naruto-kun!" Ainda bem que a minha mãe sabia mudar de assunto rápido.

"—Hey! Eu ajudei também, sabia?" O pedófilo falou com um tom birrento e um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

Depois de toda essa confusão, terminas a janta civilazadamente, ou quase. Meu pai foi o primeiro a terminar, indo direto pro quarto dele sem falar nada. Naruto ajudou a minha mãe com a louça e o Itachi ficava seguindo-o com olhar a cada movimento. Desde quando gazelas caçam presas? Pff, sorte que o Madara tava lá para controla-lo.

"—Então loirinho... Há quanto tempo você gosta de garotos?" Itachi falou rápido de mais pra minha mãe entender, o que consequentemente o _dobe_ do Naruto também não entendeu.

"—Ahn, o que?" Ah, Naruto, não queira saber.

"—Ita-chan! Ta na hora de ir dormir." Madara sorria de maneira forçada e sínica, puxando o _nii-san_ pelos braços.

"—Eu não sou criança, velhote!" Resmungou.

"—Mas amanha você tem trabalho... E tem que dormir direitinho." Eu e Naruto assistíamos aquela cena um tanto cômica, do Itachi ser arrastado escadas a cima pelo Madara.

_Bom, eu já sabia onde isso ia dar._

Ia acontecer o que sempre acontece quando o Itachi fica paranoico.

"—Ainda bem que eu tenho o Madara pra me ajudar a colocar ordem em vocês." Disse minha mãe que estava até agora prestando atenção na organização da cozinha. "—E o bom é que ele gosta muito Itachi." Riu.

_Mais do que você imagina, mãezinha ingênua._

"—O Madara é legal." Naruto sorriu indo até a minha mãe para continuar a ajuda-la enquanto eu permanecia encolhido no meu canto.

"—Ah Naruto, pode ir com o Sasuke fazerem outras coisas. Eu termino aqui... E você pode passar a noite aqui."

"—Hm, tudo bem e obrigado!" O idiota apenas sorriu e me agarrou pelo braço me puxando escada acima.

_Isso que dá ficar rindo da gazela._

O loiro me puxou até o quarto, me jogando dentro dele e fechando a porta com cuidado. E não me deu nem um segundo pra raciocinar.

"—Então, o que a gente vai jogar?"

"—Jogar?" Inclinei a cabeça para o lado. "—Como assim _usuratonkachi?_"

"—Acha que eu não sei que você tem um monte de jogos aqui?" O loiro se jogou na cama começando a rolar por ela.

_Isso me trás lembranças, hm'_

"—E você veio aqui pra jogar videogame?"

Ele parou de se mexer na cama, e eu pude jurar que o vi corar... Nem que seja um pouquinho.

"—Bem... Então o que você quer fazer Sasuke?" O loiro levantou a cabeça e ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis safira dele.

_É Sasuke, agora é hora de falar._

"—..." Revirei os olhos, suspirei e sentei na cama ao lado dele. "—Você tava muito estranho durante esses dias, _dobe_."

"—Que? Eu? Estranho por quê?" O loiro se ajeitou, cruzando as pernas e me olhando com os olhos arregalados como se eu estivesse falando sueco.

"—Porque você é um idiota, _dobe._" Revirei novamente olhos, começando a encarar um ponto aleatório do quarto.

"—Sasuke! Eu não te entendo..." Arg, aquele idiota tinha que ficar me encarando?

"—Não é pra entender." E de repente, eu começava a falar um monte de abobrinha.

"—O que?" Ele inclinou a cabeça pro lado me olhando com enorme duvida.

"—Ah, me poupe Naruto!" Levantei da cama começando a andar em círculos no quarto. "—Acha que eu não percebi você e a Sakura de romance durante esses dias?" Eu já não tinha mais a mínima ideia do que estava falando, as palavras apenas saiam.

"—Aonde você bateu a cabeça, _teme_?"

"—Não se faz de idiota... Primeiro você beija e depois sai arrastando asinha pra _louca-cor-de-rosa._" Agora eu tinha ido longe demais.

_Aaah, o carma de falar o que pensa e se arrepender depois._

"—Ah, é isso!" Um sorriso bobo se formou nos lábios do _dobe._ "—Sasuke! A Sakura-chan é minha amiga."

"—Mas..." Parei e fiquei o encarando com a maior cara de lesado que eu tinha.

"—Mas nada. A gente só achava que depois que ela começou a namorar, nos tínhamos nos separado muito..." O loiro se levantou e foi até mim, bagunçando meus cabelos enquanto eu continuava com a cara de bobo.

"—Mas você não tentou fazer nada depois daquele dia..." Falei tão baixo que não sei como o idiota do Naruto conseguiu escutar.

_E eu já começava a tremer._

"—Ta falando sobre te beijar?" Ele sorriu de canto vitorioso. "—Eu pensei que você não gostasse... Ou que não fosse a hora apropriada então decidi me segurar, seu bobo." O _dobe_ continuava afobando meus cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos dele nos fios.

_Perai, ele me chamou de bobo?_

Virei a cabeça tentando desviar o olhar, suspirando devagar pra ele não perceber. O que era inútil por causa da nossa proximidade.

"—Sasuke..." Naruto sussurrou, e eu senti um calafrio. "—Você também fica fofo com ciúmes."

"—Eu não estou com ciúmes, _usuratonkachi_!" pigarreei, revirando os olhos.

"—Claro que não." O _dobe_ revirou os olhos também, mas ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Depois disso eu só senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama com o de Naruto por cima de mim. Eu tentava com todas as minhas forças não corar. Eu juro que tentava.

Eu não sei como ele conseguia fazer isso, mas antes de perceber onde eu estava ele já tinha ajeitado nossos corpos de maneira confortável. Ele estava praticamente entre as minhas pernas, mas de alguma forma não era de maneira pervertida. Suas mãos faziam um carinho gostoso nas minhas bochechas, enquanto eu respirava calmamente.

_Aquilo era tão bom._

"—Sasuke... Posso te contar um segredo?" Ele perguntou, se aproximando e sussurrando contra meus lábios.

Não sei em que tipo de êxtase eu estava, mas eu me sentia tão bem e relaxado que tinha me esquecido de todos aquelas perguntas que assolavam minha mente.

"—Pode..." Sussurrei também, fechando os olhos, sentindo nossos lábios roçarem levemente.

"—Eu..." Deu um breve selo em meus lábios. "—Gosto de você..." Naruto sussurrou com a voz rouca, selando nossos lábios novamente.

_Ahn, o dobe disse que gosta de mim? Foi isso mesmo? Com todas as letras?_

Eu mal pude pensar em responder algo, senti novamente os lábios dele fazendo pressão nos meus, e suas mãos agarrarem minha cintura. Rodei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele acariciando sua nuca e enlaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Nosso beijo foi se aprofundando se tornando, vamos dizer, _violento_, mas não deixava de ser extremamente delicioso. As mãos do loiro me arranhavam delicadamente por debaixo da blusa, as minhas apertavam mais e mais o pescoço e os ombros do _dobe_ a medida de que os toques iam se aprofundando.

_Porque eu não conseguia odiar nada disso?_

Ficamos praticamente a noite toda daquele jeito, nos beijando e com caricias leves e inocentes, até o Naruto praticamente capotar de sono. Eu não demorei muito para dormir depois dele, mas o suposto segredo do _dobe_ ainda estava na minha cabeça. Sabe, não é todo dia que seu amigo diz que "_gosta de você_", não sendo do jeito 'amigável' da coisa. Mas o maior problema disso tudo era eu. Pra falar a verdade eu não sabia nem quando eu estava com fome, vai ver gostando de alguém.

_Mas se eu tivesse certeza dos meus próprios sentimentos eu não me chamaria Sasuke Uchiha._

Acordei no outro dia antes do Naruto, fiquei horas ameaçando levantar, mas minha preguiça fala mais alto, afinal era só 9h da manha de um dia de sábado. Entretanto a fome fala mais alto, levantei da cama com cuidado para não acordar o _furacãozinho_ e fui pra cozinha caçar alguma coisa pra comer e ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que meu pai pra estar lá.

"—Bom dia, Sasuke..."

"—Er... Bom dia." Meu tom era de duvida, afinal meu pai não saia distribuindo "bom dias" nos sábados de manha.

"—Seu amigo ainda ta dormindo?" Esse interesse todo do velho só pode dar em merda.

"—Aham, por quê?" Fingi distração procurando algo no armário.

"—Nada, ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei que fosse." Meu pai disse em tom baixo, bebericando um pouco do café em seguida.

"—Não?" Falei surpreso, bastante surpreso pra falar a verdade.

"—Sim, só acho que ele tem algum déficit de inteligência."

Parei pra pensar um pouco apoiado na porta do armário... "Déficit de inteligência"? Perai, isso não é a mesma coisa eu retardado?


	13. Chapter 10

"—Acorda, _usuratonkachi_!" Balancei o corpo mole do Naruto freneticamente tentando acorda-lo, já passava do meio-dia e minha mãe já estava preocupada.

"—Hmm... não..." O loiro disse com a voz manhosa e arrastada, parecendo uma criança.

Tentei balançá-lo de novo, mas o _dobe_ me puxou pelo pescoço me agarrando que nem um ursinho de pelúcia.

_Mãe, se você estiver me ouvindo... Não manda o Itachi vir chamar a gente pra almoçar._

"—Bom dia, Sasuke!" Ele disse num tom calmo, respirando no meu pescoço e dando um leve selo ali em seguida.

"—Bom Dia." Suspirei. "—O almoço ta pronto." Naruto ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e eu inconscientemente enlacei meus dedos nos fios loiros, começando a acaricia-los.

_Quando que eu fiquei tão gay?_

"—Hmm..." Senti o corpo de Naruto relaxar e ele se aconchegar mais ainda no abraço. Aquele preguiçoso.

"—Sabe... O Itachi ta em casa." Sussurrei calmamente bem próximo ao ouvido do _dobe_, soltando um risinho.

"—Sério?" Como esperado, Naruto rapidamente abriu os olhos se sentando na cama. Incrível como ele é desesperado às vezes.

Soltei uma risada baixa. "—Sério! Mas ele ta no quarto."

"—Poxa_ teme!_ Você quer me matar do coração."

"—Você morreria de maneira pior se o Itachi viesse chamar a gente pra almoçar." Sorri de canto. "—E eu não quero a policia aqui e nem o meu quarto cheio de sangue de _dobe_."

"—Você é tão mal." Naruto inflou as bochechas, fazendo bico. Admito que aquilo o deixava extremamente fofo e infantil.

"—Sou realista, é diferente." Revirei os olhos, levantando da cama e puxando o cobertor. "—Anda, levanta logo."

"—Ah, já to indo..._ mãe._" O loiro se espreguiçou demoradamente, se levantando e indo pro banheiro. Enquanto eu fiquei arrumando a cama.

Desci pra cozinha, ajudando minha mãe a arrumar a mesa. Meu pai e o Madara estavam trabalhando e o Itachi era um inútil pra tarefas domesticas. Após colocarmos a mesa do almoço, chamei o _dobe_ e o Itachi pra comer... De novo. E como sempre o _onii-chan_ estava com os ataques de ciúmes incorporado dele.

"—Itachi, você ta mal-humorado hoje?" Minha mãe perguntou, terminando de servir a gente. Eu, Naruto e Itachi já estávamos a mesa e é claro que a gazela não parava de encarar o _dobe._

"—Não, mãe." Respondeu seco, ainda encarando eu e o _dobe_ enquanto devorava a comida praticamente.

"—Hm, tudo bem então." A Sra. Uchiha deu um meio sorriso se servindo e acompanhando-nos na refeição. "—Ah, Naruto, espero que tenha passado bem à noite."

"—Ah! Sim Mikoto-san, dormi muito bem!" O idiota sorriu passando a mãos nos fios loiros jogando-os para trás.

"—Até demais pro meu gosto." Itachi resmungou mais uma vez, colocando o máximo de arroz na boca que conseguia.

Eu arregalei os olhos e o olhei assustado, aquilo era no mínimo: _macabro._

"—..." Minha mãe suspirou dando um leve tapinha nas costas do Itachi, aposto que ela ignorou completamente o que ele disse. "—Naruto, já falaram algo sobre a _viajem_ na sua escola?"

"—Ahn, não. O comitê da organização ainda esta ajeitando alguns toques finais, ai sim vai ser anunciado oficialmente."

"—Que viajem?" Perguntei de boca cheia mesmo, com os olhos arregalados.

_Por favor, que não seja excursão, não seja excursão, não seja excursão._

"—É uma excursão escolar..." Respondeu Naruto.

_Ah, ótimo._

"—Que excursão, _dobe?_"

"—Sasuke! Não chame seu amigo assim..."

Virei pra minha mãe e inclinei a cabeça pro lado, olhando-a com cara mais irônica que eu conseguia. Será que só ela que não via que o Naruto era idiota? Além de ser chato ela ficar me reprendendo assim.

"—Todo ano, a escola organiza um passeio de final de semana, geralmente é pra algum festival." O loiro me explicou.

"—O Sasuke não vai, não é?" Pela primeira vez na vida eu queria abraçar a gazela.

"—Oras, mas é claro que ele vai, Itachi." _Mãe, por favor, não._ "—Vai ser uma ótima experiência, além de que ele vai aprender a se virar e também o Naruto vai com ele então não precisa se preocupar." Ela explicou com um sorriso no rosto.

_Haha! olha a aura de psicopata do Itachi aumentando pra tamanhos desproporcionais. Só eu que consigo ver isso?_

"—É, eu cuido dele direitinho." Naruto sorriu e eu sinceramente queria socar a cara dele, será que ele era tão burro que não viu todos os olhares assassinos da gazela em direção a ele?

De longe eu podia ouvir o Itachi bufar de raiva, se alguém não o segurasse, aquela faca de cortar bife ia estar na garganta do _dobe_ em menos de 5min. Voltei a atenção pra minha comida e sinceramente, se o Itachi quisesse matar o Naruto que fizesse isso agora, ai não ia ter excursão nenhuma, pelo menos não pra mim. Odeio passeio de escola, mesmo se for só até a padaria. Viajar com aquele bando de idiotas, hiperativos, escandalosos... São muitos adjetivos pra descrever os alunos daquela escola. Terminei o prato, levantando e indo deixá-lo na pia, esperei o Naruto terminar e subi com ele de volta para o meu quarto enquanto o Itachi estava ocupado esquartejando um pedaço de carne.

"—Explica direito essa historia de _excursão._ Por favor." Sentei-me na cadeira da escrivaninha fazendo-a girar.

"—Ah, é só um passeio de fim de semana pra alguma cidade perto, geralmente é pra algum festival." O _dobe _deitou de bruços na minha cama, relaxando a cabeça sobre os braços fechando os olhos.

"—Festival? Fogos?_ Yukatas_? Barraquinhas com jogos de crianças?" Perguntei rápido, piscando os olhos com frequência. A tortura ia ser maior do que eu imaginava.

"—Isso, _teme! _Festival é tudo isso, você merece até um biscoito agora." Naruto tinha um tom de brincadeira, enquanto balançava os pés no ar.

"—E pra que isso?"

"—Pra gente se divertir..." O loiro abriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça apoiando os cotovelos na cama, enquanto me encarava. "—Ah é... Você odeia diversão." Soltou um riso bobo e irritante.

"—Eu sei me divertir sim." Revirei os olhos. "—A minha maneira. Sem festival."

"—Vai ser divertido, _teme_!"

"—Motivos, _dobe._"

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, jogando a franja pra trás se sentando na beirada da cama, puxando a cadeira para perto de si, fazendo ficarmos frente a frente. Ele segurou nos braços da cadeira, praticamente me prendendo nela. E eu o olhava com a expressão de indiferença.

"—A gente pode dividir o quarto..." Continuei encarando-o com a mesma '_cara de nada' apesar de ter certeza que ele se aproximava de mim cada vez mais._

"—Estamos dividindo o quarto nesse momento." Dei um sorriso irônico de canto, enquanto o _dobe_ continuava a me encarar com aqueles olhos azuis perfeitos dele.

"—Vamos comer comidas diferentes." Ele se aproximou mais um pouco não perdendo o contato visual.

"—Tem um mercado aqui na frente do condomínio." Sorri disfarçadamente, até que aquilo era divertido.

"—Seu irmão vai estar bem longe da gente..." O _dobe_ estava a quase 20cm do meu rosto, eu já até podia sentir sua respiração... Ele realmente não tinha noção de espaço.

"—Acha mesmo que ele não vai seguir a gente?" Revirei os olhos, um sorriso sarcástico já estava completamente estampado no meu rosto.

"—Eu..." O loiro me encarou mais uma vez, fechando os olhos... Sem controle nenhum, fechei os meus também. "—... Desisto de você."

O idiota empurrou um pouco a cadeira, jogando o corpo pra trás nos distanciando completamente.

"—Ué?" Pisquei umas duas ou três vezes, fechando a cara completamente.

"—Você é muito chato." Ele cruzou os braços, fazendo bico. "—Eu to aqui tentando te levar pra um lugar legal e você fica de frescura. Desisto também."

"—Então desiste." Pigarreei, virando o rosto. "—Tsc."

"—Hmm..." Naruto puxou-me pelo queixo, fazendo-me virar na direção dele, me dando um beijo simples e demorado. "—Impossível... Mas você ainda é chato."

Revirei os olhos, olhando pra ele com uma expressão séria. Mas na verdade eu estava perdido nos olhos azuis dele.

"—Diz que vai viajar comigo..." O _dobe_ começou a apertar minhas bochechas, puxando-as levemente. "—Por favor?"

"—..." Revirei os olhos, respirei fundo e... "—Eu vou se você parar de apertar meu rosto."

"—Sério?" _Ah, porque ele ficava feliz com tão pouco?_ O loiro me abraçou bem apertado, espremendo-me praticamente. "—Obrigado Sasuke! Vai ser a melhor viajem do ano!"

"—Hey, não grita, senão o Itachi vai ficar sabendo e vai querer ir junto." Retribui o abraço, sem jeito, mas retribui.

O loiro desfez o abraço, dando um beijo rápido na minha bochecha.

"—Tenho que ir pra casa... Já to há um tempão aqui." O _dobe_ levantou dando voltas no quarto.

"—Já?"

"—Minha mãe... Ela não gosta que eu fique muito tempo fora de casa." Explicou o outro, indo em direção a porta.

"—Ah, sim..." Me levantei da cadeira, o acompanhando.

Passamos pela sala, e o _dobe_ se despediu da minha mãe e de Itachi. A mamãe como sempre toda amorosa, o abraçou e repetiu mil vezes para ele voltar a nos visitar. Já a gazela resmungou um 'tchau' e virou a cara em seguida. Avisei pra mãe que ia acompanhá-lo até a entrada do condomínio, o que fez o Itachi fechar mais ainda a cara dele. Andamos devagar e tranquilamente pelo condomínio, o sol não estava forte, o que me fazia –de certa forma– ficar feliz.

"—Bom, até segunda... Sasuke." Ele sorriu pra mim como de costume.

"—Até."

Após nos despedirmos, voltei pra casa em passos lentos analisando tudo. Ainda não tinha me esquecido que o _dobe_ tinha dito que gostava de mim. Ah, por favor, ele tem todas aquelas garotas do colégio babando por ele, e ele me conhece há tão pouco tempo. Mas, se bem que eu sou mesmo irresistível.

_Conta outra, Sasuke._

Cheguei em casa e fiquei na sala com a minha mãe e o Itachi até meu pai chegar, o Madara ia passar o final de semana na casa dele, o que deixou_ a gazela_ extremamente puto e temperamental. Fiz coisas normais que qualquer pessoa faz em dias de sábado, vi filmes, joguei videogame e aquela porra de '_segredo_' do idiota ficou martelando na minha cabeça, mas é como o Madara diz... Tem que se deixar levar, senão a gente acaba ficando louco. Dei graças a deus pelo domingo ter passado tão rápido, e ainda almocei fora com o Itachi... E ele que pagou tudo, acho que alguém esta ficando rico. À noite eu terminei alguns trabalhos e pude finalmente ir deitar, demorei pra pegar no sono como de costume, mas no final acabei dormindo como uma pedra.

Na segunda de manha o _nii-san_ ficou de me levar para o colégio, e sinceramente... Quando ele não dirige que nem uma lesma, é ultrapassando todos os limites de velocidade. Preciso logo fazer 18 anos e tirar minha própria carteira, e ainda bem que só falta alguns meses. Cheguei a escola e fui chutado do carro pelo Itachi dizendo alguma coisa sobre "estar atrasado". Fui rapidamente pra sala ignorando a maioria das pessoas que insistiam em me dar '_bom_ _dia_', sentei na minha querida carteira podendo relaxar até a hora da aula começar.

Quando eu percebi a sala já estava praticamente completa e até o Naruto tinha chegado, de maneira escandalosa e única a maneira dele. Assim que o sinal tocou e o professor entrou na sala eu pude relaxar de novo, abaixando minha cabeça e me preparando pra soneca.

"—Então Turma... Antes de começar a aula o representante de classe vai passar todas as informações da excursão." Explicou o professor, e eu não pude evitar levantar a cabeça depois de ouvir a palavra 'excursão'.

O professor se sentou e o representante foi à frente da turma, como esperado era o menino com melhores notas e o mais nerd. Hyuuga Neji, se não me engano. Anti-social que nem eu, só que ele era esforçado e inteligente... E tinha saco pra ser representante.

"—Como todos aqui sabem, a escola organiza uma pequena excursão para uma cidade vizinha nessa época do ano... Por causa dos festivais, certo?" O representante começou a explicar, a classe já tinha se animado toda enquanto eu fingia que nem prestando atenção estava. "—Bem, será daqui a quinze dias, sairemos daqui no sábado, passaremos a noite e voltaremos no domingo. Almoço, hospedagem e passagem são gratuitos... Vocês só tem que levar dinheiro para gastar no festival... E ah, não esqueçam seus Yukatas... E pijamas. Entendido Uzumaki?" Neji direcionou um olhar raivoso na direção de Naruto. "—Qualquer outra duvida e só irem perguntar lá na sala do conselho." Ele finalizou, se retirando e indo para o lugar.

"—Bem, turma... Vamos continuar com a aula." O professor se levantou de sua mesa indo para o quadro.

"—Hey, _usuratonkachi..._" Falei baixinho.

"—Ahn?" Naruto se virou disfarçadamente para trás.

"—O que você fez na excursão do ano passado?" Perguntei, afinal ele só podia ter feito algo para o Hyuuga o reprender daquele jeito.

"—Ah, aquilo..." Ele riu. "—Esqueci meu pijama, e algumas garotas ficaram incomodadas de me verem andando só com samba-canção pelo hotel."

Bem, pelo menos agora eu sabia de onde vinha a paixonite que elas tinham por ele.

"—Porque eu não estou surpreso em saber disso?" Revirei os olhos, voltando a encarar a janela.

Naruto apenas riu e se virou pra frente novamente. Comecei rabiscar meu caderno, às vezes prestava atenção na aula quando alguma coisa ficava interessante, não demorou muito para o sinal tocar e o _dobe_ ficar o intervalo todo fazendo planos pra viajem, eu apenas concordava com a cabeça e fazia de conta que estava ouvindo. Pelo jeito o loiro adorava essas festas e festivais, como esperado. Eu não tinha muito saco pra elas, esse negocio de ficar em volta de um monte de gente vestindo um yukata e todo aquele barulho de musica... Não era comigo. Tanto que eu acho que meu velho yukata estava enfiando dentro das profundezas do meu guarda roupa sem ver a luz do sol a um bom tempo. Assim que a aula terminou, meu pai foi me buscar, voltamos pra casa como em qualquer outro dia normal, pra falar a verdade aquele era um dia completamente normal. E acabou que eu me esqueci de avisar pra minha mãe sobre as informações da bendita _excursão_, durante praticamente toda a semana pra falar a verdade. E olha que o Naruto me lembrava disso todos os dias.

Já era quarta-feira da semana da viajem, ou seja, faltava apenas três dias. Era hora da janta com toda a família reunida como de costume.

"—Mãe... A excursão é sábado." Falei rápido pra não dar tempo do Itachi prestar atenção.

_Eu podia muito bem ter falado só com a minha mãe, mas senti que ia esquecer se deixasse pra mais tarde._

"—E você só me avisa agora Sasuke?" Ela me olhou com uma cara que claramente me chamava de _retardado_ em pensamento.

"—Eu lembrei só agora." Fingi desinteresse. "—Não vai me deixar ir mais?"

"—O Naruto-kun vai?" Ótimo. Ela tinha que fazer essa pergunta bem na frente do Itachi.

"—Uhum..." Respondi baixo, mordendo o lábio e revirando os olhos.

"—Você não vai deixá-lo ir... Não é?" Itachi deu tanto ênfase na ultima frase, que fez até o meu pai desviar o olhar pra ele.

"—Porque não?" Minha mãe questionou.

"—Por que... Por que... Bem, ele ainda é novo pra essas coisas." A gazela tentou argumentar, mas esse não foi lá muito convincente.

"—Ele já tem 17 anos, pode até viver sozinho se quiser." Falou meu pai, fazendo tanto eu quanto o Itachi arregalar os olhos inconscientemente.

"—Mas pai?" Choramingou.

"—Mas nada Itachi... Eu não te proibia de viajar com aqueles seus amigos estranhos quando tinha a idade do Sasuke."

_Às vezes eu gosto tanto do meu pai._

"—Então, separe logo suas roupas e coisas pra não esquecer nada, ok?" Minha mãe advertiu, afinal era bem capaz de esquecer alguma coisa como escova de dente ou chinelos... Mas nunca o pijama que nem o _dobe_.

Após o termino do jantar eu subi para o meu quarto e dei ajeitada em algumas coisas, afinal era quarta-feira e ainda faltavam dois dias. A escola estava complemente infernal, tanto os alunos quanto professores só falavam desse festival, o tanto que seria ótimo e blábláblá. As garotas, lógico, ficaram no pé do Naruto pra ele poder ir com elas. E é claro que ele sempre fugia com a pior desculpa possível. E eu achava isso ótimo, porque ele tinha prometido ir comigo e... Ah, essas garotas do colégio são muito sem graça.

Não demorou muito para o sábado chegar, afinal as pessoas falavam tanto desse dia que acho até que o deus do tempo –algo assim– deve ter ficado com pena e ter feito tudo ser mais depressa. O ônibus ia buscar a gente às 11h, praticamente todos os alunos já se encontravam na frente da escola, incluindo eu, Naruto e Sakura.

"—Ah! Eu não acredito que finalmente vou poder comer muito lámen!" O _dobe_ praticamente gritava de pura excitação.

"—Naruto! Você come lámen todo dia..." Corrigiu a rosada, batendo o pé impaciente.

"—Mas todo mundo sabe que lámen de festival e lámen de casa são diferentes..." Explicou.

"—Não _dobe,_ não são." Respondi, me segurando para não sentar na calçada enquanto esperava o maldito ônibus com no mínimo mais 30 alunos.

Era um ônibus para cada turma, e todas as outras turmas já tinham partido, apenas a nossa ficou pra trás por causa de um pequeno atraso.

"—_Teme!_ São sim... E alias, você não é ninguém pra falar nada, você nem gosta de lámen." O loiro bateu o pé, me olhando com cara séria.

"—Eu tenho paladar, como qualquer outra pessoa normal." Respondi com indiferença, sorrindo de canto apenas para irritá-lo.

"—Vocês dois podem parar com isso." Falou a rosada já impaciente. "—E o ônibus já esta vindo."

Assim que o ônibus parou, nos três entramos e fomos direto para o fundo. Bom, como o próprio Madara diz: Agora é só deixar a levar e ver o que vai acontecer.

* * *

><p>Hey, galere, acho que é a primeira vez que eu coloco notas finais aqui e tals D:<p>

Enfim, queria pedir desculpas pela demora e, agradecer quem acompanha a fic e etc 3

Bem, até a próxima ee é!


	14. Chapter 11

Depois de 3h de viajem, finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino, e a viajem _teria_ sido tranquila se o _dobe_ não tivesse ficado gritando no meu ouvido. Ele ficava balbuciando coisas como: "_Oh, Sasuke, a cidade é muito linda e calma, você vai amar._" Pelo menos a cada quinze minutos. Bem, pelo menos ele estava certo a cidade era realmente muito bonita e silenciosa. O hotel era grande e bem limpo, não era 5 estrelas, mas era muito bom. A divisão dor quartos foi simples, podíamos escolher desde que o colega fosse do mesmo quarto e logicamente que o Naruto ia me agarrar na primeira oportunidade e me levar pro quarto junto com.

_E essa ultima frase ficou parecendo que sou algum tipo de menininha que ia perder a virgindade e..._

Calma ai, que minha virgindade fique intacta por um bom tempo. _Dobe_ nenhum vai tirá-la, ok? Eu só tenho 17 anos, não é tempo de pensar nisso, mesmo que eu fiquei muito tempo com o idiota do Naruto. E de qualquer forma nem somos namorados, ou somos?

"—_Teme, _vai ficar ai pensando em pé com cara de boboca mesmo?" Sai do meu pequeno transe olhando com cara de desdém para o loiro.

Analisei melhor o quarto, ele não era grande, mas tinha espaço perfeito para duas pessoas. Havia duas camas de solteiro separadas apenas por um criado, um guarda-roupa com lençóis, cobertas extras e toalhas, uma enorme janela com sacada, sem falar no banheiro que era espaçoso e bem limpo. Para mim estava até agradável essa viajem, e olha que eu sou um perfeccionista enjoado. Joguei minha pequena mala em cima da cama, tirando de lá o Yukata para não amassar.

"—Sasuke, eu quero muito te ver de yukata..." Naruto já estava deitado todo largado em sua cama.

"—Espera até de noite que você vai ver." Fingi prestar atenção nas minhas coisas, retirando de tudo que era necessário para o festival, para prevenção caso algo de errado. "—Alias, você esqueceu seu pijama dessa vez? Não quero um loiro metido só de cueca pelo quarto."

"—Não sei, talvez sim... Talvez não." Naruto me olhou com um sorriso bobo na cara, e eu devolvi o olhar completamente sério. Quem esse idiota pensa que é?

O _dobe_ se levantou da cama dele, indo até a minha se sentando do meu lado, apoiando a cabeça dele no meu ombro, enquanto eu jogava a mochila no chão e colocava a roupa dobrada em cima do criado.

"—Lembra do que eu te falei aquele dia na sua casa... Os motivos para vir na excursão?" Ele continuou, ainda com a cabeça no meu ombro, eu permanecia estático.

"—Lembro. O que tem?"

"—Estamos dividindo o mesmo quarto, nem sinal do seu irmão até agora e á noite vamos comer um monte de comidas diferentes..." Ele riu baixo, senti os braços dele envolverem minha cintura por trás num abraço. "—Mas tem outro motivo pra ser divertido."

"—E qual é?" Sorri de canto, não o deixando perceber.

"—Eu!" Ele apertou o abraço, me puxando para mais perto. "—Eu vou ficar te enchendo, e dizendo o quanto eu gosto de você durante todo o festival, por isso além de ser divertido vai ser inesquecível."

Mais uma vez eu fiquei sem palavras e tive pouco tempo para raciocinar. Naquele mesmo instante o_ dobe_ me puxou, fazendo-me deitar ao lado dele, me abraçando e me beijando. Eu poderia muito bem ficar acostumado com aquilo tudo, mas... Ainda sim. Era difícil de acreditar que o loiro gostava mesmo de mim. Mesmo sem perceber fui retribuindo aos beijos e abraços, era como se aquele idiota soubesse me domar e deixar sem jeito. Acabei cochilando enquanto o _dobe_ passava a mão no meu cabelo, por sorte não era um dia quente e uma brisa gostosa passava pela janela, e eu divido que alguma pessoa não cochilaria com essas condições. Fui acordar já passavam das 4h da tarde, e o festival já havia iniciado. Assim que abri os meus olhos Naruto já estava vestido com o yukata, ajeitando os cabelos que ainda estavam molhados. O _dobe_ estava até... _bonito._ A roupa caia bem nele, era um yukata num tom pastel com alguns desenhos lembrando chamas em tons laranja.

"—Ah, acordou _bela adormecida_..." O loiro virou para mim sorrindo. "—Vai tomar banho, senão vamos nos atrasar ainda mais."

Apenas murmurei em resposta, levantando e indo tomar um banho rápido. Vesti meu yukata, ele era bem mais simples que o do _dobei. _Era azul marinho liso, com uma faixa amarela. Penteei os cabelos como de costume nada especial, e calcei minhas chinelas.

"—Uau, _teme!_" Um sorriso enorme repuxou os lábios do _dobe_. "—Você está muito bem."

Sussurrei um "Obrigado" em resposta, Naruto se aproximou de mim com os olhos brilhando em um azul tão lindo que fiquei hipnotizado. O loiro levou uma de suas mãos a meu rosto, começando um caricia gostosa. E antes mesmo que eu percebesse os lábios dele já estavam colados nos meus, em um beijo simples e demorado.

_Acho que tenho que prestar mais atenção nas coisas._

"—Acho melhor irmos agora..." O _dobe _sussurrou finalizando o beijo. "—O festival já começou e são uns 20min de caminhada daqui."

"—São 20min de o que?" Olhei assustado para o loiro, como assim caminhada? A escola era louca de escolher um hotel tão longe?

"—Caminhada, _teme._" Ele riu. "—Tem ônibus pra lá, mas eu quero ir andando."

"—Vá sozinho."

"—Ai não tem graça... Quero ir andando com você pra conhecer a cidade." Naruto me olhou com os típicos olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

_Ou seria de 'raposa' abandonada?_

"—Que seja..." Revirei os olhos cruzando os braços, enquanto um sorriso vitorioso nascia no rosto do _dobe_. "—Mas não fique tão feliz por pouco, _usuratonkachi._"

_Dobe_ me abraçou rapidamente, me puxando hotel a fora pelo braço, quase se esquecendo de pegar a carteira. E o pior é que ele estava com aquele sorriso vibrante no rosto. Começamos a caminhas pelas ruas praticamente desertas daquela cidade, o sol já estava quase começando a se por e o clima não estava quente. As ruas eram limpas e as casas por onde passávamos eram bem cuidadas e com uma beleza única, a cada passo que dávamos o _dobe_ explicava toda a historia do local praticamente. Ele realmente gostava desses passeios, tanto que conhecia a cidade toda quase tão bem quanto a que morávamos. Passamos em frente a um templo muito bonito, onde o Naruto falou que se perdera uma vez... E a não muito longe dali havia um comercio onde o idiota tinha que parar pra comprar balinhas porque não podia esperar nem ao menos chegar ao festival. Continuamos andando devagar, apreciando a beleza daquele lugar único, o loiro não parava de falar um estante e mesmo isso sendo completamente bizarro, não me incomodava. Eu até gostava de o ver falando coisas sem sentindo, era relaxante. Às vezes ele puxava o meu braço, tomando toda minha atenção para algo ou apenas só pra ter um contato físico maior sem parecer muito estranho. E eu não detestava, era tudo no mínimo _divertido._ E obviamente seria desnecessário dizer que cada vez que o Naruto sorria pra mim, meu coração começava a falhar. Eu me sentia leve na companhia do _dobe_, algo que eu não sentia com absolutamente ninguém, era estranho e confuso.

_Parecia até que eu estava..._

"—Sasuke!" O loiro balançou meu ombro me fazendo acordar de novo. "—Chegamos, olha!"

"—Já?" Questionei o outro ainda no mundo da lua.

"—Aham, olha." O _dobe_ apontou pra frente, mostrando a entrada do festival.

O sol já estava se pondo e praticamente todas as luzes já estavam ligadas, havia muitas barraquinhas e uma quantidade ainda maior de pessoas. Naruto segurou pelo meu braço me puxando quase que correndo para dentro daquela multidão com o cheiro de comida que se alastrava por conta das bancas de comida. Minha barriga estava até começando a fazer barulhos, já que eu não comi nada desde que sai de casa. O _dobe_ ia me puxando no meio daquela gente, me mostrando todas as barracas e o lugar, que era grande e bem arrumado. Mostrou-me o palco das apresentações e me levou para ver a ponte do pequeno lago ali perto.

"—Bonitinho aqui, ne?" Ele perguntou me encarando com aquele sorriso bobo dele. Estávamos sentados em frente a uma daquelas lojas de bolinhos de arroz, e eu já sentia meu estomago doer de fome.

"—Uhum, mais organizado do que eu imaginava." Olhava para os meus pés, enquanto os balançava sem encostá-los no chão.

"—Tá com fome, _teme_?"

Apenas olhei pra ele fazendo um "sim" com a cabeça, e sem dizer nada o loiro se levantou indo em direção à barraquinha em poucos minutos o _dobe_ voltou com um saquinho de bolinhos de arroz. Comemos, sentado naquele banco, vendo o por sol enquanto conversávamos. Quando escureceu todas as luzes do festival se acenderam deixando tudo mais colorido e brilhando, admito que adorei toda aquela decoração. Naruto me puxou pra todos os cantos daquele lugar, me fazendo experimentar todas as barraquinhas de comidas possíveis, e a comida não era ruim. Cada uma melhor que a outra, comi até muito e nem passei mal, era como se a comida fosse abençoada. E bem que o _dobe_ tinha me avisado sobre a comida, que era bem mais gostosa do que eu imaginava. Ficamos perambulando sem rumo pelo festival, encontrando algumas pessoas do colégio pelo caminho, até Naruto ver as barracas de jogos e começar a brincar, eu apenas o ficava observando de longe, com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

_Sasuke Uchiha sorrindo, algo só pode estar errado._

E estava. Eu não gostava nada dessa sensação que me preenchia toda vez que via o idiota do Naruto, além do fato de ficar pensando nele direto. O _dobe_ era o único imbecil da face da Terra que conseguia me fazer sorrir sem ser ironicamente. E eu não odiava quando ele me beijava ou me abraçava, apesar de todo o meu pavor por contato físico com outras pessoas. Isso é realmente uma coisa muito complicada e que me deixa com dor de cabeça. Principalmente quando ele começa a dizer que _"gosta de mim."_ Só foram duas vezes, mas acho que se fosse só coisa do momento ele não repetiria. Fico até com raiva de mim mesmo quando começo a pensar nessas coisas.

_Afinal, eu gosto ou não gosto do dobe?_

"—Sasuke!" O loiro me balançou como se tentasse me acordar... _De novo._ "—O que deu em você hoje que 'ta todo avoado?"

"—Não é nada." Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos malditos.

"—Hm, tá..." Naruto me olhou com desconfiança, mas logo abrindo um sorriso enquanto me mostrava um chaveiro. "—O _tio_ da barraquinha de tiro ao alvo disse que é um premio por todas as minhas tentativas." Ele passou as mãos nos fios loiros jogando-os pra trás.

"—Você é tão ruim assim?" Ri baixinho, revirando os olhos.

O chaveiro era em formato de cadeado ao lado de uma corrente com uma chave de coração na ponta, típico chaveiro de menina colocar nas bolsas.

"—Toma, fica pra você." Um sorriso enorme e carinhoso repuxou os lábios do _dobe_. Ele puxou a minha mão e colocou o chaveiro nela fechando-a. "—O cara da loja disse pra dar para a minha namorada, mas como eu não tenho uma... Acho valido dar pra pessoa que eu mais gosto."

Naruto sorriu mais uma vez, olhando nos meus olhos, aquilo fez tudo ao meu redor desaparecer. Toda aquela multidão de gente, as luzes, a musica. Senti o meu rosto corar levemente e um nó brotar em minha garganta.

"—O-obrigado..." Respondi baixo, desviando o olhar.

O loiro puxou minha mãe de novo, me arrastando para frente do palco principal. Guardei o chaveiro na minha carteira e o acompanhei, provavelmente ia começar alguma apresentação de dança. Sentamos na fileira do meio, ao lado da Sakura e do namorado dela. A apresentação começou e apesar de estar muito bonita e a musica ser relaxante, eu só conseguia prestar atenção no _dobe_. Acho que ele se esqueceu que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas, porque ele não soltava, passamos a apresentação toda daquele jeito. Ele ficou conversando com a _louca do cabelo rosa_ e com o namorado dela, enquanto eu ainda ficava olhando pro nada pensando em... Nada. Meus pensamentos estão tão bagunçados que eu não consigo organizar. Preciso falar com alguém...

_Cadê o Madara?_

"—São quantas horas, Sasuke-kun?" A rosada perguntou.

"—20min para meia-noite." Respondi sem nem mesmo olhar para ela.

"—Ah, Já ta quase na hora... Melhor irmos." Naruto levantou mais rápido que um raio me puxando pelas cadeiras. "—Até mais." Ele gritou para os outros dois que ficaram lá, apenas sorrindo e acenando.

Eu estava me sentindo como o cachorrinho do _dobe_, ele me levava pra onde queria, me puxando e empurrando.

"—Pra onde a gente ta indo _usuratonkachi?_" Quase gritei com ele, meus pensamentos já não estavam lá essas coisas e ele ainda ficava me arrastando.

"—Você vai ver, _teme!_"

Naruto continuou me puxando, quase correndo por todo o festival. Demos praticamente a volta no local para chegar naquele lago perto da entrada, atrás de algumas arvores. Atravessamos a ponte, chegando a um gramado verde e fresco, que ficava exatamente em frente para o festival, podia ver as luzes piscando em vários cores diferentes, formando uma bela paisagem.

"—Porque me trouxe aqui?" Perguntei para o outro, e parando para perceber agora ele encarava o caminho da ponte com uma expressão séria. "—Ta tudo bem?"

"—Ahn?" Ele se virou pra mim com cara de bobo. "—Ta sim, eu pensei que tinha visto um... cachorro."

"—Aham, sei..." Me sentei na grama de frente para todas aquelas luzes do festival, Naruto não tardou a se sentar do meu lado.

"—Valeu a pena?" Ele perguntou olhando pra mim e sorrindo. Apenas respondi que sim com a cabeça.

Respirei fundo, alguma coisa me dizia para esclarecer todas as coisas pro _dobe_, algo me dizia que ele sabia exatamente o que eu sentia... Falar pra ele que ele é um idiota que me fazia sorrir e não saia da minha cabeça. E principalmente o verdadeiro significado desse "gosto de você, Sasuke."

"—_Dobe_." O chamei, ainda encarando as luzes refletindo no lago. Ele apenas virou a cabeça em minha direção. "—Porque você diz tanto que gosta de mim?"

"—Ué, porque eu gosto." Ele sorriu, encarando o lago. "—Quer que eu te conte uma coisa?"

"—Quero..." Respondi baixo.

"—Sabe aquele campeonato de esportes que teve na sua antiga escola há um tempo?" O _dobe_ sorriu de canto. Eu me lembrava daquele dia horrível, infelizmente. "—Eu estava lá, com o time adversário. E eu vi você correr, e achei engraçado... E fofo. E depois disso te segui durante todo o evento. Foi muita sorte você ter se mudado pra minha escola."

_Perai, então esse dobe já me conhecia e, bem algumas coisas fazem sentido agora._

"—Sério?" Perguntei calmo, acho que é uma das poucas vezes que eu falo assim com ele.

"—Sério, e o resto da historia você já conhece." Nos olhamos, e ah... Como eu queria ter aqueles olhos azuis olhando só pra mim. "—Então acredite quando eu digo que realmente gosto de você."

Realmente gosta de mim? Bem, acho que preciso falar essas coisas logo, antes que escapem da minha mente.

"—Você é um idiota." Disse baixo o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir. Naruto se virou pra mim com uma expressão de duvida. "—É um idiota que me faz pensar em você quase 20h por dia, um idiota que consegue me fazer rir dessas suas piadas bobas, um idiota que consegue fazer com que eu não odeie contatos físicos... o único idiota do mundo que eu não tenho vontade matar." Falei rápido para que fosse de uma vez.

Naruto ficou me olhando com a boca aberta, chegando mais perto e me dando um selo.

"—Quer dizer que também gosta de mim?"

"—Eu acho..." Revirei o olhar.

"—Considero como um sim."

Senti os lábios do _dobe_ nos meus novamente, mas era diferente. Meu coração parecia querer explodir de felicidade. Retribui o beijo, separando os lábios, num pedido mudo para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, o que não foi negado. Senti uma corrente elétrica ao sentir a língua dele acariciando a minha. Aquilo era simplesmente maravilhoso e eu me sentia leve.

Começamos a ouvir fogos de artifícios e nos separamos do beijo para assisti-los, permanecemos abraçados e deitados na grama, vendo aquelas cores cintilantes explodindo no céu. Era simplesmente o momento mais perfeito que eu poderia presenciar. Era tudo tão bonito e reluzente e eu podia sentir o perfume do Naruto.

"—Sabe... Eu acho que realmente gosto de você." Sussurrei, sentindo um breve beijinho na minha testa em seguida.

Acordei no outro dia ao lado do _dobe_, ele estava me abraçando de novo enquanto eu dormia. Virei-me de frente pra ele, apertando-lhe as bochechas de leve, fazendo-o acordar.

"—Já são 10h..." Avisei.

"—Me deixa dormir..." Ele reclamou e eu puxei suas bochechar com mais força.

"—Quer ficar pra trás? Eu te deixo sozinho aqui."

Naruto resmungou mais algumas coisas, eu levantei e fui me aprontar já que o ônibus ia nos buscar às 13h. Naruto se levantou depois de muito esforço começando a se aprontar também.

"—Ne Sasuke... Você estava tão fofo ontem a noite." O _dobe_ me abraçou por trás.

"—Esta delirando?" Disse em tom de indiferença... Falsa, lógico.

"—Mas, você ontem disse que..."

"—Eu não me lembro de nada." O interrompi, colocando minha mochila nas costas e saindo do quarto.

Descemos as escadas e assim que fomos chegando perto do saguão principal ouvimos uns quases gritos de uma voz que eu jurava conhecer... Apertei um pouco o passo a fim de descobrir o que era aquela confusão tudo. E juro que se arrependimento matasse eu estava morto nesse instante.

"—Cadê o Sasuke?" A nuvem negra de ódio que saia da cabeça do Itachi não era normal, estava se espalhando por todo o hotel praticamente.

"—Itachi-san, se acalme... Ele ainda deve estar dormindo, daqui a pouco ele desce." O professor tentava acalma-lo em vão, pobrezinho, mal sabia que o _nii_-san tem audição seletiva.

Bem, de um jeito ou de outro o Itachi estava me caçando, andei devagar até onde a gazela estava fazendo escândalo completamente envergonhado... E com o Naruto atrás de mim.

"—O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Falei num tom sério.

"—Vim te buscar, vamos embora." A gazela idiota pegou o meu braço e começou a puxar hotel a fora.

"—Quer carona?" Ouvi o Madara falar para o Naruto e ele responder positivamente.

Itachi me jogou no banco de trás do carro com violência sentando no banco do passageiro da frente, Naruto sentou no banco de trás comigo e o Madara ia dirigir, bom, pelo menos estávamos livres de acidentes.

"—Como foi a viajem, Sasuke?" O pedófilo perguntou sorrindo de canto.

"—Boa..." Respondi fingindo mal humor, que na verdade não estava tão mal assim.

Ouvi o Itachi gruir alguns palavrões e o Madara rir baixinho e o _dobe_ sorrir abertamente enquanto ficava encarando a janela. Coloquei minha mão apoiada no banco entre nos ele colocou a dele sobre a minha. Suspirei longamente enquanto olhava pra janela do meu lado, e ainda bem que o _nii-san_ estava ocupado demais com o ódio dele para perceber que eu e o loiro estávamos de mãos dadas.

E bem, algo me diz que agora eu tinha outro segredo, um maior que os outros –até mesmo o do primeiro beijo– É, Uchiha Sasuke... Agora você tem um namorado.

**Fim (?)**


	15. Itachisan little secret pt 2 sidefic

Levantei da minha cama quase bufando de tanto ódio, era sábado e a minha mãe tinha deixado o idiota do meu irmãozinho ir para aquele passei com aquele loiro. Nem consigo imaginar as coisas horríveis que aquele moleque pode fazer com o Sasuke, meu pai também foi outro louco de concordar, ainda mais usando a desculpa de quando eu viajava com meus amigos na época do colégio. Meus amigos não eram iguais a aquele loiro maldito... Eles não queriam me estuprar ou, sei lá. Eram pessoas normais, amigos normais. Fui até o banheiro tomando um banho rápido, e vestidos umas roupas confortáveis. Já eram quase 11h e provavelmente o Sasuke já estava dentro do ônibus em direção a aquele festival... E eu como um bom irmão não posso deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com ele. Desci as escadas quase que correndo tropeçando em alguns degraus.

"—Ué Itachi... Vai sair?" Ouvi a voz da minha mãe vinda da cozinha, eu já estava na porta de casa calçando os tênis.

"—Aham, talvez vou passar o fim de semana fora." Respondi abrindo a porta e pegando minha chave.

"—Ok, toma cuidado e não se meta em confusão."

Sai disparado dali, eu estava nervoso demais pra me despedir apropriadamente da minha mãe. Subi duas ruas e cheguei aonde queria, a casa do velho. Toquei a campainha umas 3 vezes seguidas impacientes e ainda bem que não demorei a ser atendido, pois não duvido nada que arrombaria aquela porta e tiraria o Madara dali pelos cabelos.

"—Já estava com saudades de mim?" O velhote se encostou no batente da porta, sorrindo daquela maneira pervertida que só ele sabia sorrir, sem camisa e com a típica cara amassada de quem acaba de acordar.

"—Não tenho tempo pra brincadeiras, vai tomar banho e se trocar... Te dou 5min." Falei serio, entrando mesmo sem permissão na casa dele.

"—E eu posso saber aonde eu e o meu sobrinho lindo vamos?" Ele agarrou minha cintura me abraçando por trás, dando um beijinho no meu pescoço.

"—Atrás do Sasuke."

"—O que?" Madara agarrou meus ombros me fazendo encara-lo. "—Itachi, isso já passou dos limites e é loucura. Vai virar _stalker_ do seu irmão agora? Deixe-o em paz."

"—Não vou deixar que aquele loiro aguado se aproveite da inocência do meu irmão."

"—Inocência?" O velhote ergueu uma sobrancelha me olhando como se eu fosse idiota.

"—É, o Sasuke é inocente." Confirmei, revirando os olhos.

"—Não se preocupe... A raposinha é mais inocente que ele." Madara sorriu de canto enquanto andava até o banheiro.

"—Raposinha? Você deu apelido para o inimigo?" Bati o pé seguindo-o pela casa.

"—Ele não é inimigo e eu até gosto dele, então com licença." O velho me deu um selo rápido, fechando a porta do banheiro na minha cara.

Fui ate a sala e me joguei no sofá ligando a TV em um lugar qualquer, se eu conhecia o Madara ele ia fazer exatamente o que eu queria. Acho que esse é o bom de ser tão irresistível que nem eu. Fiquei esperando durante uma meia hora mais ou menos e quando vi o velhote já estava prontinho com a chave do carro na mão.

"—Vamos lá da só uma olhadinha dele e depois voltamos ok?"

Sorri disfarçado seguindo o mais velho até o carro. Logicamente ele dirigiria, já que todos dizem que eu dirijo mal e que pareço um louco, e eu não estou nos meus melhores dias mesmo. Sentei no banco do passageiro e me fiquei olhando pela janela. Por sorte o Madara sabia onde acontecia esse festival maldito. Demoramos pelo menos umas 3h e meia de viajem porque o velhote ficava parando e dirigindo tranquilamente mesmo com a pista livre. E o carro dele era enorme, era daqueles com o banco de trás bem espaçoso... Velhote rico idiota.

Quando chegamos à cidade ainda era cedo demais, fomos almoçar em um restaurante qualquer e passeamos ate começar a escurecer. Assim que senti que o sol ia se por puxei o Madara até a entrada daquele maldito festival e me escondi atrás de algumas arvores que tinham ali perto.

"—Tem certeza que eles já não estão lá dentro?" Madara encostou-se a uma arvore, cruzando os braços.

"—O Sasuke sempre chega tarde a eventos assim..." Respondi ali encostado analisando todas as pessoas que chegavam.

Dito e feito, depois de alguns poucos minutos o irmãozinho chegou acompanhado daquele loiro histérico.

"—Madara... Eles chegaram..." Balei o velho que estava quase dormindo em pé encostado ali.

O meu _tio_ revirou os olhos e então começamos a segui-los. Ficamos andando atrás daqueles dois durante todo o festival, logicamente sem sermos percebidos, e por incrível que pareça... aquele loiro aguado parecia uma pessoa normal, não havia tentando agarrar o Sasuke e nem tinha uma mão boba, mas mesmo assim eu não podia abaixar a minha guarda.

"—Itachi, o Naruto ta brincando de tiro ao alvo, a gente pode comer... Eu to morrendo de fome."

"—É, eles estão distantes. E do jeito que aquele moleque é ruim, vai passar a vida toda jogando."

Fomos até uma barraquinha próxima dali comprar alguns bolinhos, ficamos tão intertidos com aquilo que nem percebemos os outros dois saírem do lugar. Porem eu e minhas habilidades _'quase'_ ninjas, os achei sentados em uma das fileiras de frente ao palco principal. Arrastei o velhote até duas fileiras atrás das deles, para ficar de olho. A apresentação foi bonita, mas eu sentia que o Madara estava ficando entediado, afinal nem conversar podíamos, e eu estava ocupado prestando atenção em todos os movimentos do idiota loiro. Assim que a peça terminou, puxei o Madara pelo lado contrario seguindo os idiotas que saíram correndo em direção ao lago. Eu sabia que aquele loiro estava aprontando algo. Eles atravessaram a ponte e foram até a outra margem enquanto eu o Madara nos escondemos atrás das arvores apenas observando.

"—Eu sabia que aquele débil mental estava quieto demais!" Resmunguei alto.

Senti o Madara me puxar para baixo, me fazendo deitar na grama com ele por cima de mim.

"—O que esta fazendo, velhote?" Quase gritei, o velho colocou a mão na minha boca fazendo meu ódio aumentar.

"—Idiota! O Naruto tava olhando pra cá... Quer ser descoberto?" Ele sussurrou se ajeitando melhor em cima de mim, sem tirar a mão da minha boca.

Um sorriso pervertido surgiu nos lábios do Madara, senti meu rosto esquentar, provavelmente estava corado. Porque aquele velho de quase, sei lá... 60 anos me deixava tão bobo assim? A mão dele foi substituída pelos lábios, começando um beijo lento e demorado. Senti todas as células do meu corpo relaxarem e o meu ódio ir embora. Ele puxou meu corpo, levantando e finalizando o beijo. Em silencio me levou ate o carro e foi em direção a um hotel mais próximo.

Passamos a noite praticamente em claro e eu me esqueci completamente do Sasuke, sai correndo do hotel arrastando o Madara, já era quase 12h e eu precisava pelo menos levar o Sasuke embora. Mas logicamente o Madara tinha que dar carona para o _loiro retardado. _E eles acham que não vi aquelas mãos juntas... Humpf! Agora eu tinha que arrumar planos e planos pra separar esses dois.

_Espero que não seja tarde._

_Eee Itachi, já é tarde demais, sorry dhbfjnrsdfm  
>Nada vai separar o Naru-chan do Sasu -qqq *fangirl*<br>Okok, esse é definitivamente o fim. *palmas*  
>Eu posso voltar a escrever uma continuação pra essa fic depois... mas bem depois mesmo D: NJDSMADDE<br>Bem, mesmo assim eu ainda tenho outros projetos e fics prontas, não deixem de dar uma conferida ~  
>Ook, Até a próxima fic :3<em>


End file.
